White Tiger Hiding
by Archermusician
Summary: A warrior of Thundera survives the battle, and Mumm-ra asks for her to join him. She agrees, but with an ulterior motive: too get back with her best friend, and secret love.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of the new Thundercats 2011. Sorry for the length, the rest should be shorter. Tygra's POV will not be in very often, just if there is a shock to him that needs to be shown.

A warrior of Thundera survives the battle, and Mumm-ra asks for her to join him. She agrees, but with an ulterior motive: too get back with her best friend, and secret love.

Waking up at dawn, I went out to the fields for a run. This has been my routine for years, and nothing would make me not do it. Past the apple orchard and the orange trees. I turned at the river, following it to the other side of the fields, passing wheat and vegetables. When I got back to the fort, I went back to my room and showered, getting ready for the day. I had training this morning, being part of the Royal Guard. I was one of the personal guards for the Royal family, King Claudus, Prince Tygra, and Prince Lion-o. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, before jogging to the training grounds, where I put on my armor and grabbed my daggers, before going and getting in formation. To my left was Carlson, and my right was my good friend, a sabre tooth Thuderian, Dini. He trained me when I first got accepted into the troops at a young age, and has always supported me.

"Dini, how are you this morning?" I ask the man who is 15 years my senior.

"I am well, and yourself?" He asks glancing down at me.

"I am good. Are you ready to be beat?" I smile, catching his look.

"Only by you, kit." He laughs. I smile and then stand at attention seeing our colonel. He gives a short speech before letting us go. Dini and I go to a training square and everyone likes to watch, he is easily two and a half times my size, but I hold my own. The mock battle is almost an hour long, but we have fun. When it is over, me getting a dagger inside his sword to his neck, we are allowed to leave. I strip and polish my armor, keeping my daggers on me. He knows exactly where I am going so doesn't even ask.

I run to the castle and the guards don't even give me a second look. I go into the throne room and bow as soon as I get a respectable distance from King Claudus, I stand at his word and then walk up to Tygra. He stands and smiles, pulling me into a hug. I laugh and return it. "Do you miss me that much Tygra? It's only been a day."

"Yes, but my days are much more boring without you." He returns. I know it's true so I don't respond.

"Want me to break you from this place?" I ask looking around. Both him and King Claudus laugh, Jaga in the corner smiling.

"I'm afraid I can't, Lion-o is to be approved by the sword, if he shows." I know the sound of his voice, he isn't happy. Everyone thinks he, though adopted, would make a better king. He has told me many times about it. I nod, and don't push it, instead sit on the arm of his chair, knowing that if they don't want me here, they will tell me to leave when Lion-o arrives. It is silent for a few minutes until King Claudus turns to me.

"Amura, is everything alright? You are awfully quiet."

"Yes sir, just thinking is all."

"What about?" Tygra asked this. I looked down at him with a mock glare.

"Just think that something big will happen today, besides the sword ceremony." Jaga looked at me, but I didn't notice it as King Claudus asked, "He knows how important today is. Where is that boy Jaga!"

"Be easy on him Claudus. Remember when you were his age, your father wasn't always pleased with you either."

"I never neglected my duties as prince like he does." He then turned to me and Tygra, asking the latter, "Why can't he be more like you Tygra!"

My friend smiled, and looked around me to respond, "You're asking for the impossible Father." He then gently slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair I was on. I put my hand on top of his arm to relax him. He smiled at me, and that is when King Claudus signaled for the bells to ring, and 15 minutes later, Tygra yawned, and Lion-o raced into the throne room, all of us stood up, surprised he actually showed, standing before the king.

"Sorry, sorry sorry!" He apologized. "Amura, always a pleasure." He smirks at me, it's cute, the cub thinks he has a chance with me. He is significantly younger than me, not to mention a lion. I am a white tiger, a trait that both my parents had passed on to me.

"Lion-o." I say simply, acknowledging the crown princes' entrance.

King Claudus turned to Jaga and nodded. "Let us begin this sacred rite of passage, Jaga."When Claudus starts talking I am surprised that I am not asked to leave, but instead stay where I am at Tygra's side. I guess that since I know so much already, I am allowed to stay. Not to mention I have been friends with Tygra for 10 years. I still remember when we met.

FLASHBACK

I had just entered the armed forces of Thundera, following in the footsteps of my father who died a general. My mother was sick, and couldn't work as the master seamstress she was, so I decided at my young age of 9, to join and try and help with the income. No one could believe that I made it past tryouts. It seemed that fate played against me, or now that I look back on it, with me. King Claudus and Prince Tygra went out that day to pick new troops for their royal guard. King Claudus saw me and turned to the captain. "Why is that kit here?"

The captain bowed, "She is the daughter of the late general, Aron. She clearly has his skills, my Lord."

Tygra felt the need to include, "Probably can't even hold a sword."

I spoke up, "With all due respect, I can hold my own. I would be more than happy to show you my skills if you wish."

They were silent for a minute before the king spoke, "Very well, captain, who do you think would be a good opponent for her?"

"I will fight her." I looked up and saw Tygra had dismounted his steed, holding a whip in his hand.

"I accept." And stood. Everyone was nervous, a young girl and a the adopted prince fighting. We were led to the fighting ring and put in opposing corners.

"Ok, no blood. First kill shot wins. Go!" The king yelled and Tygra immediately moved.

"You won't win this." And he snapped his whip around him, and he disappeared.

"You won't win that easily." I stuck my daggers in the ground and left one while grabbing a handful of dirt, jumping up high in the air, throwing it down. It clustered in one area, and I aimed my descent to that area, foot sticking out. My foot landed in between his shoulder blades, knocking him down and he became visible again.

"Not bad, but not good enough." He rushed at me and threw his fist at my head, which I dodged, but he followed with a punch to the gut. I was winded but knocked him off his feet. When he was down I jumped back giving myself room and putting my other dagger in my arm guard. He snapped his whip at me making me keep my distance. I noticed that the end was forked. _If I can get his whip away from him, or disabled at least, I can go in._ Next time he snapped his whip, I jumped on it, and tied the ends around my dagger. He saw this and threw it down. "Why you little-" he stopped and rushed at me, anger blinding him. I ducked under his arm this time and put my dagger to his neck, he immediately stopped.

"I win, your highness." I removed my dagger from his throat and stepped away. The crowd cheered and King Claudus walked up to us.

"That was extraordinary. What is your name young'un?"

"Amura," I lowered my head.

"Stop that, how would you like to be part of our Royal Guard?" He asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, I would be honored."

"Very well, tomorrow report to the castle instead of here. You will be on Tygra's personal guard."

"Father!"

"Silence Tygra. You shall listen to me. She shall be part of your guard."

"Yes father." And he shook my hand before joining his father on their steeds. They rode off.

"Well, Amura, congratulations. You are dismissed for today." The captain said and I left, going beyond the wall to a place only I knew of. I could defend myself and therefore wandered outside the safety of the city. I went into the forest and ran about a mile to my hidden place. The lake was clear and the waterfall that fed it hid a cave. That is where I headed. My dad showed me this place before he died. I sat down on a rock, and looked at the rainbow that was made from the spray. I stayed here and was in thought for a while. It would be amazing to be in the Royal Guard. Hours passed before I left, going home to take care of my mother.

"Hello Mom, how are you doing?"

"Hello dear, I am ok. How was your day at the guard?"

"I fought the prince, Tygra, and was promoted to the Royal Guard."

"Darling that is wonderful!" She started coughing. I rushed over to her and helped her sit up.

"Did you take your medicine." She shook her head and I went to the counter and grabbed her bottle, taking a pill out and getting a glass of water. "Take this." I handed them to her. She did, and I decided to run to the doctor.

By the time we got back the doctor took one look before keeping me outside. Ten minutes later he came out sad, "I'm sorry Amura." I went in and cried. Not much later, the doctor came back. "Stay with me tonight, we can deal with this tomorrow." I followed and can't remember falling asleep. I woke up the next morning and didn't go running, I couldn't.

"I want her buried, with father. I trust you to make the arrangements, I have to go to training now. I want to keep the house. I will be back tonight." And I ran up to the palace, needing to find where to go. I was approached by a very large man with greatly enlarged canines.

"You must be Amura, come with me. I am your partner, Dini." I followed the much bigger man to an armory and he handed me armor-a breastplate, leg guards, and a helmet. I put them on and kept my own daggers, fitting them to a belt. He nodded at me and I followed him out to a training ground, where I met my commanding officer, General Ocinate. I saluted before him, and he returned it, asking about me a bit.

Eventually came the part I knew would come up. "Can I see your skills?" I nod and ask for an opponent, and am given Dini. "You two will need to know each other's skills and weaknesses back and forth. He protects the king, and you the elder prince." We fight, and it is the first time, but it was fun. His strength against my speed and agility. That was the start of everything, most importantly my new life.

END FLASHBACK

I was awoken from my daze when Tygra bumped me, and I hear Claudus say, "The sword is ready, but you are not." He walked away and Jaga looked at him.

"What? I didn't see anything."

Jaga walked away with the comment, "I did not say anything." The look on his face was priceless. My arm was grabbed by Tygra and he took me to his rooms to talk.

Once he locked the door I sat on the bed waiting for him to break. And it wasn't long, "I can't believe him! The most powerful object in our possession, our ancestor's greatest treasure, and he looks at some servants in the courtyard! If I was allowed to wield the Sword of Omens, this wouldn't have happened!" He kept up in that manner for a while before he walked over to the bed, and sat next to me. I moved behind him and started too kneed out the knots in his shoulders.

"Tygra, you will give yourself gray hair if you keep this up. You need to relax." I tell him. He chuckles.

"Then we will match." He reaches back and picks up a lock of my long white hair with black stripes through it. His dark amber eyes, darkened from his anger; was looking at the same thing as my emerald ones. He let it drop and I went back to working out the tension. We were silent, the silence interrupted by the announcement horn. We both went out on the balcony, where Claudus and Jaga waited. Lion-o joined us a little later.

"It can't be, HAHA." Claudus announced looking through his spyglass. "It can't be! At long last!" He was so joyous, almost a completely different person from an hour ago in the throne room.

Down at the stables, I was ready to say goodbye, but Tygra told me to get on his steed with him. I was confused, but obeyed. He was still my Prince, no matter how close we were. We ran out to greet the deliverer. When the gate opened, I saw a giant rock with yellow crystals sticking out of it. I was unhappy to see tons of lizard men pulling it, but knew that I could not say anything. On top of the rock, I saw a man outlined. Tygra didn't stop back with his brother and father, but had us run closer before pulling his steed to a stop and jumping off. I didn't know who this man was, but that was quickly answered as I stayed on the steed and Tygra ran yelling. "GRUNE!"

The man, Grune, responded, "I come bearing gifts. I know it's not much now, but wait until the Thunderian stone cutters are done with it." And he jumped down. I got a better look of him now. Dark fur and even though he was of a sabre-tooth descent, his right canine was missing. I didn't have a good feeling about him, but I figured if the royal family trusted him, I could. King Claudus was the next to greet him.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes, old friend." And they embraced. "And where is our dear friend Panthro?" I looked around, I had met him before, a friend of my dad's. He was a great man.

Grune shook his head, eyes closed. I gasped lightly. "He fought valiantly. Alas he came up against a force that was too powerful even for him to overcome." He reached into a canvas pouch at his side. He pulled out what I knew to be Panthro's weapon of choice. He showed them to me when I was little. "It is only through his sacrifice, I stand before you today." And he handed Claudus the nun chucks.

He took them, and clasped them tightly, "Tomorrow we shall mourn this great loss," he clapped Grune's shoulder, "but today, we shall celebrate the return of Thundera's greatest general." I was pissed, and Tygra could tell. I know I wasn't biased in my opinion that my father was the greatest. Tygra whispered to me.

"Please don't start anything. We both know your father was amazing, I am sure Father meant living generals." I figured it was true. They walked together back to the gate.

TIME LAPSE

At the festival, I was invited to sit at the high table by King Claudus, but I politely declined, much to Tygra's resent. I wanted to spend tonight with my fellow soldiers. I did listen to Claudus' speech though. "It was many seasons ago when I sent out Generals Grune and Panthro to find the fabled Book of Omens. While it remains lost, Grune has returned! With tales of adventure, great treasure, and new lands to conquer. Today we show him our appreciation!" The crowd cheered, I pretended too, not completely trusting him, so I sought out my friend.

I saw him flirting with a pretty young cook, and decided it cook wait. When the music started, I saw Dini ask the girl to dance. I went and hid in the shadows, no one would want to dance with me anyway. While strolling, I noticed to young kittens, they looked to be orphans. I watched as the girl played music that hypnotized the man, and the boy steal some coin. I didn't say anything, that man I knew could spare some coin, and they did ask nicely.

I walked by the stockades next, appalled that there were cats who would torture the lizard men so. I was surprised when Lion-o spoke out against them. I heard their tale, and knew it to be true. I couldn't do anything to change it though. That is when Tygra walked up. "You're not taking this criminal seriously, are you?" I cared for him, but he needed his eyes opened. The lizards spoke some more, before Tygra deemed them unworthy. "Let's go, it's almost time for the games." Lion-o hesitated, but followed. I decided to take a backstreet to catch up to them quickly. My mind was lost though. _In everything but open-mindedness, Tygra would be the better king. But his mercy is always towards the people that he serves when it may cost him._ I shook myself out before mock-tackling the two brothers.

This time I did go up with them, only by force. Tygra was dragging me, and Lion-o blocking my escape. "These games are dedicated to the life of an outstanding general and loyal friend. Who gave all he had, in the name of Thundera." We all toasted the portrait of him, and Claudus continued, "TO PANTHRO!" which we all repeated. Cheers were heard at this, and the first game was started. A man from my unit, Bobcan, won.

"Ah, it truly is the little things you miss most," Grune said eating grapes.

"Well I imagine it was the experience of a lifetime," my king answered.

I wondered how long it would be before Lion-o asked, and my question was answered. "While you were out there, did you see any…technology?"

As predicted, Tygra admonished him, "Don't ask him stupid questions Lion-o." I poked his side, telling him to be nice.

"I see nothing has changed Claudus. One son with his head on his shoulders, the other with his in the clouds. I'm afraid Lion-o, I encountered all manner of beasts and warrior, but nothing even resembling technology. We did everything we could to find the book."

Tygra couldn't let Lion-o be, "Perhaps what the skeptics say is true. 'The books existence is no more real than its stories of technology or Mumm-ra'." Grune felt the need to praise him.

"I see so much of me in you. You would've made a great king!" and he pulls him into a half hug. I fight the growl rising in my throat. "Ah, but such honors must be reserved for the bloodline." This whole time Tygra was beaming. This is when he looks at me. "Who are you, young lady? I don't think we were introduced earlier." He holds out his hand to me.

"I am Amura." I shake it, suppressing the shiver that raced through me at the contact.

"Tygra, she is beautiful. Your mate?" We both spit out our wine at that, and choke.

"No, she is a very close friend and one of the Royal Guards." Tygra says, and I notice the light coloration on his cheeks.

"At such a young age, you must have skill. Who is your father?"

"General Aron was my father." I say proudly and he laughs, making me want to punch him.

"I remember that old cat. I was sorry to hear of his passing when I got back. He was my mentor, once upon a time." I smile and make sure he knows that I am a good fighter. When our conversation ends, Claudus adds his feelings about earlier.

"Lion-o also will make a great king."

TYgra gives a thumb up, Grune's arm still around him. "Of course he will, I just woulda made a better one." I fight the urge to punch him. He is so cocky at times. Grune's laugh grates at my nerves.

Lion-o is beyond pissed when he says, "You're just so perfect, aren't ya Tygra."

Tygra raises his chin, showing his confidence in the form of a smirk. I swear these two can't get along for more than a minute, and that is even pushing it. "Thank you Lion-o."

Lion-o then stood, "Too bad you're afraid to get your tail kicked in front of your hero." I knew who he was talking about, and I kinda wanted Tygra to be beaten publicly. When I beat him, it is just the two of us.

He stood as well, "Now is not the time." I knew that he was correct on that at least. Mourning a friend was not to be second place to a petty sibling rivalry.

Grune wouldn't just stand by though. "Oh ho ho, I think now is the perfect time," and he stood, pointing to the arena before us. I stayed with Grune and Claudus to watch, knowing how it would end though. I barely paid attention, even threw the cheering crowds. I did flinch when Lion-o swiped across Tygra's face, which was repaid quickly and heavily. Tygra got to the top, and I know that I would be one of the few to hear him.

"When it comes to everything BUT the crown, you'll always be second place." I know he has felt this way for a while, but I never expected him to publicly say it! That pissed off Lion-o even more, leaving himself wide open for a punch to the face, and he fell the 70 feet to the water. Tygra's laugh then filled the stadium; it sent good shivers down my spine. "When you going to learn little brother?" and the crowd cheered even more.

I stayed with Tygra, and when he tired of the games, I went with him to find his brother. We ended up, once again at the stockades. "We can't let this happen." Lion-o said and rushed off.

Tygra grabbed him, "Why? They are our greatest enemy Lion-o."

I was shocked when his response was, "Well maybe they don't have to be." And he ran in front of the crowd. "These lizards have done us no harm. They don't deserve this." An old tom cat, who I guess had too much to drink, spoke up, and Lion-o stayed strong. "I will not let anyone lay a paw on them." I looked at Tygra and he sighed, knowing that he had to help his brother. I followed him through the crowd, while the old tom spoke up again.

"You better be very sure you want to do this, because I've got his back." I wanted to faint from the shock of that statement. The tom was getting on my nerves.

"Check your math, it's three." I spoke up. Some people backed up from knowing my reputation, but regrouped. Then a figure flipped over them all.

"Make that four." I realized it was the cleric who held the sword.

"Twice in one day, now I know you're following me," Lion-o said and I knew there were questions.

The way she answered, "Yeah, right into trouble, again," made me think she had a thing for him.

Tygra started, making his whip trace in front of them to keep them back. I pulled out my daggers. I smiled when they rushed and he turned invisible, with his stupid catch line, "Now you see me, now you don't." that left the rest of the group to me, which I fought off, while Tygra appeared behind one and punched him hard. The girl used her speed and bo staff to knock out a good number of people. She was good. By the time I finished with my group of 10, all nursing bruises and torn clothes, I went over to Lion-o. He had no weapon, and took them one at a time. I stepped behind him and took out the person trying to get in a cheap shot, while he grabbed a man and was about to punch his face in when a familiar voice sounded.

"LION-O!" And we turned to see King Claudus with Grune and his guards for the night."What is going on here? Protecting lizards?"

I was interested in his answer. "No, I'm protecting us." He gestured to the lizards. "From turning into the very cold-blooded creature we fear." The lizards looked insulted. "These lizards did nothing and should be released!"

Claudus looked shocked, " 'Release them?' Don't be foolish. As lord of the Thundercats it is my duty to keep people safe. And one day it will be yours."

"You wanted me to start acting like a king. Well this is it." He was very passionate. "And I don't think the only way to rule is with a sword. Maybe we would have less problems with the lizards if we weren't always repressing them."

The lizards cowered, waiting for their judgment. I was surprised, but proud, when Claudus nodded and they were released. The guards led them out. "My lord?" Grune questioned.

"Consider this an act of good will between the species." He then walked towards Lion-o. If I was him I would be shaking. "Perhaps now you might show some good will of your own and take your responsibilities of prince more seriously." Lion-o's nod was all he needed to turn away.

Tygra walked me to my home. "So, tonight was exciting, no?"

His deep chuckle made me smile. "You could say that."

"So, I have to ask. Why would Grune ask if I was your mate? Did I miss something earlier?"

He colored, which I smiled at. "I honestly don't know. But anyone would be lucky to have you." That caused me to blush, with him throwing his arm around me. When we got to my house, I opened the door.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, him returning it. "Good night, Prince Tygra."

He glared at me, "Good night, my lady Amura." I glared back and stuck out my tongue at him. I heard his laugh through the door. I headed to bed, stripping from my nice clothes I wore during the ceremony into a long shirt, and slept until the next morning, repeating my routine.

Today though, I didn't go to the palace. I went and felt a need to pack some clothes in a bag, like I would have to leave today. I put in the family photo as well, and put on the only jewelry I had: a silver eye pendant with an emerald center. Then, I just felt a need to write a note to Tygra, about the truth.

_My dear Tygra,_

_Throughout the years, you have been my closest friend, and I couldn't imagine life without you. But I have known over the past few years, that it has been more than friendship I feel between us. I love you, and I don't know what will happen tonight, but if you read this and hate me, I understand. Know I will always be here for you, no matter what._

_All my love,_

_Amura._

I heard the alarm a few hours later and stopped. I knew something was wrong, and ran to the palace. I knew before I put on my armor, I had to find Tygra. I found him in his bedroom, and I hugged him tightly. "Tygra, I feel something bad will happen tonight. I want you to have this," I gave him the note from earlier, "and this." I gave him my necklace.

"No! I will not take this from you!"

I smiled, "You don't have a choice. Think of it this way, if I am just overreacting, then I will get it back." I winked and sped to the armory and out to my position, daggers in place. I was infantry, I would go out with Claudus and Tygra. I stood strong, even though I saw the fireballs flying through the air.

I was appaled at seeing Grune with them, but happily I was on Tygra side of the troops. "Thundera once again turns to you, noble warriors, to defend her. Tonight, as we go into battle, I only ask that you fight like cats. For our ancestors. For the Pride!" and we all cheered, rushing to the gate.

We followed Claudus, Tygra and Grune out. I knew DIni would defend me, and I him. As soon as the door opened, they aimed to launch more fireballs. Our archers were ordered to fire. They retreated a bit, but I didn't think this was it. They came back, "FOR THE PRIDE!" and another volley was launched. "Let's set these cowards running once and for all!" but before we headed in, a series of loud noises were heard, none of us knowing what it was. Then something rushed past us and into the fort. We all watched and were shocked when an explosion followed. Then, out of the forest, came giant things we didn't know what they were. I had a sinking feeling they may be technology though. The few warriors that were ahead of the royal family backed up when they came forward with spears, but with stuff attached to them.

Then we were told, "Quickly, behind the walls!" they all ran back but I knew that I had to defend Tygra. I heard them all stop, when I glanced back I saw red. There were lizards inside our city!

The one in front, a toad man I haven't seen before, remarked, "How quickly things change for the Cats. From top predator to endangered species." He held up a device. "In a single day." He pushed the button and the bridge collapsed under my friends' feet.

I was partially conscious when I heard Claudus say, "Will nothing stop them?"

That is when Grune stepped up. "I believe there is one thing my Lord." My fur bristle. He shot something in the air that looked like a fire in the sky, and they stopped. I knew he was no good. I growled.

"Grune, what is going on?" CLaudus was clueless. My poor king. He ripped off his armor to show his armor, not anything we had seen before. He was a traitor.

"You sent me out to find the Book of Omens, Claudus" he was brought a nasty looking weapon. "Instead I found this. Ultimate power." He then shot a green light at the statue beside us, and it was gone.

"You would betray your own species?"

"My allegiance to you has earned me nothing." I knew that was true. "therefore I have allied myself with a superior force. And I will TAKE what I want."

With a 'Never', Claudus pulled out the Sword of Omens.

"There is no need to resort to violence. I'm quite willing to make a deal for the sword."

"There is nothing you have that I want," I didn't think that was true. I stood up and tried to get close to Grune. I wanted that pleasure of hurting him myself. There were signals exchanged and a machine came out, holding Panthro. "Panthro, you're alive!"

"So, do we have a deal." That was the last straw. I charged at him. I landed a punch across his left cheek. It was enough to stun him, and I yelled to them.

"Go, save Panthro. I can handle him."

"No, Amura!" Tygra cried out, but I know that Claudus would listen to me. Before he left, Claudus called out one person I had forgotten. _Jaga. _ And his clerics appeared and helped me fight. I kept Grune busy, I wasn't as fast as Jaga's clerics, but I could hold my own. Tygra was trying everything to make Claudus stay, but while I knocked out Grune, I called to them.

"Claudus, take Tygra, and keep each other safe! Tygra, GO!" I yelled out while I dodged a blow. He had nothing on Dini. I looked back and made sure Tygra was gone. I growled loudly and I grabbed my daggers. I would kill Grune if I could. I was happy the clerics were there, taking out the other soldiers and the giant machines.

"It is me and you Grune!" I yell at him.

"You do have feelings for Tygra, don't you?" he asked, I didn't show any emotion.

"You will never know. I will make you pay though. I do not take lightly to being publicly embarrassed." I ran in and aimed a swipe to his side, which he blocked and I kicked his feet out from under him. I went to his face. "You will die before sunrise."

He smiled. "I don't think so young one." And then I felt a shock through my back. I collapsed, though my eyes were still open and I could still hear. "You are paralyzed, and you will come with me." He picked me up. "you will be a good warrior for my master." I wanted to growl, but couldn't even do that, I did get my daggers back in my sheaths though, a comforting weight. He carried me to the arena, where only last night a party was going on. Somehow we got there before Claudus and Tygra. I was put in the royal booth while he jumped to the branches towards the top.

"Your rule has come to a long overdue end, Claudus. Now drop your inferior weapons, how can you defeat technology if you can't understand it?" I was wishing now he laid me on the floor instead of sitting me up, it was heartbreaking to sea Claudus and Tygra backed up to each other, looking around scared. Lizard men and a few of the giant ones were around them. I was happy to hear a voice through the darkness.

"Luckily, I know a thing or two about it, YOUR TRAITOR!" Lion-o's roar sounded. Flashing yellow lights and the giant things were destroyed. "Where are you going?" I heard.

"To show the lizards the Sword or Omens is the greatest weapon of all! Thunder, thundercats, HO!" And lightning shot into the air. I heard the familiar sounds of metal against metal and figured that Panthro's chains were cut.

His voice sounded different as he asked, "You came for me?"

My king responded, "I would fight an army twice that size to save you, old friend."

Unknown to me, down below Tygra had grabbed Grune. "Where is she!" his eyes were black with rage.

"Ah, so you do have feeling for the girl. She is safe, and alive."

Lion-o's cry of, "FATHER!" was followed by a cry of pain. "NOOOOO!" I knew what happened. I could not bear to watch what happened after. But the splash of him, followed by another loud one, and a softer one could not be blocked.

A laugh was heard, a dark chuckle. Lion-o asked if Panthro was a traitor, but I knew better. It wasn't Panthro. His voice changed as he talked, and a blue fire surrounded him. I knew it was a villain, dark clouds surrounded us, but I saw figures outlined. The clerics! "Thundera has fallen!" down below, the lizards cheered. I had silent tears streaming down my face.

I knew that my princes were in the dungeon, and I wished I was with them. Instead I was bound, now able to move, in the throne room. I saw Jaga and another cleric, and I found out they were the last two. I was on another pillar, slightly hidden. "You are Jaga, sorcerer to the dead king."

I chuckled at his response, "And you are even more grotesque than the stories told."

"Did the storied forget to tell you that the stone in that sword is mine!" he cried out in pain, the sword shocking him. "I want it back."

"I'm afraid and ancient spell prevents the sword from being touched by the hands of evil."

"That is why you're going to remove the spell."

"Never!"

"Then I'll just have to find another way!" I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that Jaga was being hurt. I wished I could help him, but the chains tying me up were too strong. Besides, Grune was keeping watch over me now.

"You will help us, Amura. I have ways to make you." He looked me up and down and licked his lips.

"You will never have me." I snap back.

"I don't intend to ask." _Oh my goddess. He is going to rape me! _

I then heard Jaga fall, and imagined I heard Tygra's voice. Then I knew I heard Lion-o's, "You took my father's life, you won't take his sword! Thunder, thunder, thundercats, HO!"

My eyes widened, _he was able to use the sword! I might survive this. Might get to see Tygra again_. The wall in front of me was opened up, Mumm-ra flying through it, the power of the sword. I heard a gun, the term I learned from Grune. Then I figured out that the cleric that survived was the girl from earlier.

"Cheetara? She's a cleric?" I heard Lion-o ask.

"Let's go." She yelled as more gunshots were heard. Why didn't they come get me? I saw Grune helping Mumm-ra inside. He can't do light, good to know.

Mumm-ra commanded, "After them," so I knew I was stuck here, they escaped. Grune came back over to me.

"See? They don't care about you. Jaga and that female cleric led away Lion-o, the new Lord of the Thundercats. And you were left by all of them, even by your love, Tygra." My eyes opened in shock. No, he wouldn't. He is my best friend! He knows I'm not dead. Why would he. He then stroked his finger along my cheek. "Don't worry darling, I will take care of you." I glared at him and moved to bite his finger. "Ah ah, be nice." If I could injure him, I would at the first chance. He left and I knew he would help them break down the door. At least I was alone for a bit, I studied the being who took over our city. Right now he seemed weak, and I knew then that if he was to be beaten, it would be during the day. And that I had to gain his trust.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked.

"Amura."

"Fitting name, you are breath-taking. And a great warrior. Would you join me, I will give you your own troops, to do with what you want. You will be my third in command."

This was my chance. Get close to the enemy to save my friend. I don't know if I could still say I loved him, he obviously didn't care to see I was still here. "I only have to answer to you?" I questioned.

"And Grune."

"I am not too happy with that, but I accept." He nodded to the guards to release my chains, which they did. "Leave 35 of your lizards with me, I will find them in the morning. I am going to my house now. I shall see you in the future." I waved as I ran off towards the village, leaving him dumbstruck. He issued the orders though, and the lizards were to stay in the garrisons until morning.

That night I didn't sleep. The events of the past few hours wreaking havoc in my mind. I lay in bed, and said out the window, "One day I will find you Tygra, until then, please stay safe."

Tygra POV

As we stand looking over the ruins, I put the weapon I had into my belt, and hear it hit something metallic. Lion-o and Cheetara both look at me as I pull out the note Amura gave me, wrapped around her family pendant. I carefully undid the note and read it to myself.

_My dear Tygra,_

_Throughout the years, you have been my closest friend, and I couldn't imagine life without you. But I have known over the past few years, that it has been more than friendship I feel between us. I love you, and I don't know what will happen tonight, but if you read this and hate me, I understand. Know I will always be here for you, no matter what._

_All my love,_

_Amura._

I reread it several times, not believing what is right before me. Amura, my friend of over10 years, loved me, and now I couldn't even tell her I returned the feelings. I folded the note back up, not letting them see it, and pull on the pendant.

"Isn't that-"

I cut off my little brother, "Yeah, it was. She gave it to me before all this. I wish I could've saved her!" This is not the time or place to show emotions, but I can't help it. The woman I loved could be dead, and I wouldn't know.

Cheetara then spoke, silently. "There was another prisoner, a woman, in the throne room. Grune kept an eye on them, but I am pretty sure it was a woman. I think I saw white and black hair." My eyes widened. It was pushing it, but maybe-, "It sounded as if Grune wanted to have her for himself."

"Of course! It all fits, it is her! Or probably was by now."

"TYgra?" my brother asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It was Amura. Grune asked if we were together, she has the hair. I should have looked, I know he said she was alive and safe, but-"

"We will see her again. I know how you feel, brother." He tried to comfort me, and I couldn't even muster the strength to yell, my self-disappointment and sadness being too great.

"No, you don't. I was in love with her and that note, she loved me too. I lost the love of my life." And I was left alone for a while as we looked over the barren remains of our city.

Let me know what you think? After watching the first episode I just had inspiration for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For starters, thank you for all the reviews. I had more reviews for chapter one than I do some of my 8 or 9 chapter long stories. Most of them I was fairly pleased with. Secondly, sorry about the wait. I like to update in order, but school got busy. And I figure since I had some time over break, I would jump some stories to update this one. **

The next morning, I wake up with the sun once again. For a minute I wonder why I smell smoke and don't hear the market getting ready for the day, until it comes back to me. Yesterday, there was the arrival, and betrayal, of the old general Grune, Lion-o and Tygra escaping with Cheetara and Jaga. I kept myself from crying and got up, knowing that I would have a long day ahead of me. I got up and put on my workout clothes, the tank top and shorts, then put my armor on over it. I went up to the garrisons to see how my troops would look.

I entered and saw them all asleep. I scoffed and went to the bell on the wall and hit it as hard as I could. They all jumped out of bed and started scrambling around looking for their weapons. "You would all be dead already." I announce to them. They glared at me and went to climb back to bed.

"Out of bed, we are starting training. Now. Bring your guns and meet me outside. You have 10 minutes." As I turn to leave, I notice what has fallen out of some of their bunks. "And when we return, you will return all you have stolen." I ignore their complaints and wait outside in the courtyard. While there I notice a new plume of smoke from the castle. _Looks like they haven't left yet. Probably will soon. I shall see them in the future._ I am broken from my thoughts with metal clanging against itself and see the 35 lizards before me.

"Ok. We are going to start with a jog and you are expected to keep up, those who fall behind will be punished. Follow me." And I start jogging, away from the palace and my path up to the cliff. It is a few miles and hope they can keep up. It takes about an hour, but I stand at the edge of the cliff, and they are all panting behind me.

"Good job, I will let you rest a bit before we go on." They sat down for ten minutes while I paced and stretched. "Ok, back up." They did and looked around.

"I am going to train you to be the best troops under Mumm-ra's command. I only answer to him, and Grune, and I expect you to only answer to me and Mumm-ra. If Grune orders you to do something, you refuse and come to me. I will take your punishment. I want you to be able to trust me. I will tell you secrets to fighting and you will become nearly undefeatable. I need a captain. Whoever wants to be my captain, step forward."

I waited a few minutes until one that was darker than the others walked up to me. "What are you called?"

"Varan." He answered.

"Give me a gun." I held out my hand. He placed one of his guns in it. I held it above my hand and announced to them: "This is the reason Thundera fell. Technology. However, I am still here and I didn't have technology on my side." I threw the gun on the ground and slammed my foot on it, shattering it. "You will learn to fight and win without technology. Now all of you, destroy one of your guns, show me you are willing to listen to me and follow my command." Varan did it immediately. It was in patches but eventually they all had destroyed at least one. A few destroyed both. _Good_. "Now I need to know, which of you can cook?" only one raised his hand.

"You are our cook, but you still need to train." He nodded and looked around. "I will be training you for a few weeks, during which time the two of you that perform the best will be my lieutenants. I will push you hard, but it will be worth it. Am I understood?"

All of them nodded. I then started jogging to my secret place, just 10 minutes from our current location. "Do not swim here, to drink cup your hands, and drink from them away from the water. This is the cleanest water you shall ever taste, and it will stay that way." I left them to go behind the waterfall where Father and I stayed when I was younger. I went to a shelf in the wall and expected to pull out a knife, which I got as expected, but also a ring. I looked at it and noticed what it was. The band was a dark silver and the stone red, perfectly round. It was Tygra's heir ring; he passed through to tell me he was safe. I put it on my thumb, the only finger it would fit and strapped the long knife to my leg. I leaned against the cool stone and remembered when I showed Tygra this place, it started our friendship.

10 years ago

It was several days into me being a Royal Guard, and I had finally familiarized myself with the palace layout. I was in the upper levels and I came across a figure in the window. Walking closer I realized it was my charge. I stopped a respectful distance from him and kneeled, "Prince Tygra?"

"What do you want?" after I didn't move he looked at me and added, "Rise." I did and answered him.

"You seem troubled, and I know it is none of my business but if you wish to talk to someone I will listen." He cocked his head at me, as if wondering why I would offer, looked around and sighed in defeat.

"Even if I wished too, someone would overhear. Besides why would you want to help?"

"You look upset and I am interested in your well-being. Without you I don't really have a job, do I?" That got him to smile slightly. "What if I said I know of a place you can talk and no one would hear what you say?"

"Let's go!" he had spirit I would give him that. I nodded my head and started to walk away. He followed. He didn't seem worried when we left the palace, but as I went to the cliff surrounding the city he stopped. "Where are you taking me, peasant." The prince could see my fur bristle at the comment.

"I don't care if you are royalty, you will not talk about me in that way to my face." I growled to him, mere inches between our noses. He nodded quickly and I walked to a small fissure, and slipped through it, he followed. It widened and went up a hill for several miles, before ending at the top of the cliff. He looked down, and was amazed. "Only a bit further." I led him to the waterfall that fell into a crystal pond, and behind the sheet of pouring water into a cave.

"We are the only ones that know of this places' existence, I would like to keep it that way. This is where I come to calm down, relax. If you want to talk you can. I will listen."

"I am older than Lion-o, I handle responsibility better, I fight better, I learn faster: everything I do is better than him. But because I am not of the bloodline, I cannot have the crown!" his voice lowered before he added, "or the sword." I was quiet for several minutes. "You are the only one I ever told that too."

"I shall take it to my grave if you wish it."

"Why? That would be called treason if anyone were to hear it."

"I have negative thoughts about people as well. You should have someone to vent too." I smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you. I owe you for this."

"No, you don't have too." I say too quickly. His raised eyebrow was enough.

"Why not? I could let your family live in the upper courtyard, be close to you. And if you wish you could have a room in the palace."

"My lord, I appreciate the offer, but it is unnecessary."

"Why?" he was offended. If the tone of his voice wasn't enough to tell me, then the look in his eyes was.

"It is just me. My father, as you know passed several years ago. My mother, the day I met you."

"I apologize. I didn't realize-"

"Lack of knowledge doesn't need an apology, my Prince."

"Tygra, when it is just us, call me Tygra. If I can trust you with that, I think you can have some informalities. What was your name again?"

"Amura."

"Amura. Why don't we head back before they notice us gone?" I nodded and he helped me to my feet. At the cliff, I showed him he could slide down with a leaf, which cut the time significantly. I walked him back to the palace, and bowed.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my Prince." He flinched at the title but returned it.

"Until then, Lady Amura."

"M'lord there is no-"

His smile was secretive, his eyes playful. "I insist." I went to the armory and took off my plates, and walked to my house. I knew it would take a while before I was used to living alone, but only time would tell.

Present

I was disturbed from my revere when Varan poked his head in.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Just call me Amura when not around the higher powers, and yes just lost in memories."

"The men are rested and ready to go back." I nodded and got up, stumbling slightly at the added weight on my leg.

"Let's head back. Some of them have a lot of stuff to return." And we walk out of the cave. At the cliff I grab a large leaf and they all do the same.

"When we get back, I will show the cook where to get food, and the rest of you shall return all you have taken."

A bluish tinted man comes up. "Why must we return everything? They are spoils of war."

My eyes are like ice as I face him. "How would you feel if your city was destroyed, and you were still around the people who were responsible? Would you want them to have things that belonged to your friends and family?"

He cowered. "No ma'am."

I raised my head and my hair blew out behind me, "Any more questions?" no one answered and I showed them how to descend. At the bottom I told them to keep their leaves, every time the cliff was climbed, they could use them for descent, if forgotten it had to be ran.

I pointed at the cook, and gestured for him to follow me. "What was your name?"

"Tegu." He had a deep baritone that sent shivers down my spine.

"We have orchards, I will show you all them tomorrow. You are welcome to anything in the palace pantry. I will show you the bakery if you wish; I know they kept enough supplies for weeks' worth of stuff at a time."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Just Amura."

"Ok, is there anything you would like especially tonight?"

"Nope, one day I may teach you a few things, but for tonight get a feel for the kitchen with something simple, k? We will be down in a few hours for dinner. And here is the kitchen." I led him through double doors to the kitchen. Hearths lined the walls with a few cooking pits in the middle. Along a wall was a pump for water. Down the hall a few doors was the pantry. Dried foods and some bread were there. Across the hall was a cold room for fresh produce and meats.

"Have fun, sir. Any questions?"

He numbly shook his head and started grabbing armfuls of stuff. I smiled as I left him to it and went to Tygra's room. I noticed he had a good cloak missing as well as a bag. I grabbed some of his smaller clothes and another cloak before going back outside. Varan was supervising the return of all the items. I stood silently next to him.

"After this, they will spar." He nodded and grabbed a blade I didn't notice on him earlier. He turned and swung the blade towards my throat. Only years of training allowed me to dodge the blow and kicked the dagger away from him. Jumping back I had him on the ground and my own dagger to his throat.

My eyes were dark with fury as I stared down at him. "What was that?"

"To see how good you really are. If you can be caught off guard or not. Slythe, the one in charge of all the lizards, was a horrible warrior. We were to defend him with our lives if necessary. He was pathetic. You I think can survive on your own."

I stood cautiously and noticed we had a crowd. One of the ones I noticed crushed his gun first earlier came forward. "My lady, he speaks the truth. My father died for him, took a kill shot from that bastard cat."

"Grune's head shall be mine." I growl. And that brings cheers from my men. I smile with pride and have them face off with each other. I walk between the groups and give tips here and there. "You need to get your strength, stamina and endurance up. You will need to be able to fight if you are disarmed. Do your best, don't hold back!" I then went over to Varan and gestured to an area. He followed and we separated about 10 yards.

"You can have the first shot." I call to my Captain. He nodded and started walking towards me, getting faster as he approached. He aimed a punch at my upper chest, where the curves of my collarbone showed. I leaned away from the hit, and as he passed I returned one to his stomach. I thought I had the round when his tail came around and smacked me on the side of the head. I staggered back from the force and held the side of my head. He turned quickly and faced me again. I dropped to a crouch and waited for his approach again. He circled first, which I followed before he charged once more. I knew this time to watch his tail, and kept his body in front of mine. At his approach, I moved lower and tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but due to the lizards' low center of gravity, he didn't fall far, but enough time for me to aim a hit at his face. I jumped back away before he could put his arms around me, but he tripped me with his tail.

"I hate your tail." I growled at him as he stood above me. Having my own tail removed as an infant. He chuckled and went to hold down my arms as he used his leg to hold down mine. I tried to fight against him and waited until I had a shot to get out of his hold. I didn't have it and he put his hand up to my throat I stopped struggling. He got off me, and offered his hand.

I took it and he helped me up. "You are the first person to beat me in years. I need to learn to get around your tail."

"Why don't you have one?"

"That is a story for another time. We need to get the troops together and get ready for dinner." He nodded and we went around to the others, and I noticed they all were using their tails to fight. Once they gathered I thanked them all and led them to a pook to wash their hands. I led them to the palace dining room and had some of them follow me to help get the food. Once in the kitchen, Tegu ordered each of them to get a different plate.

"This is a wonderful spread. It smells amazing."

"Thank you Mi- Amura." He corrected. I smiled and grabbed a tray next to him, walking down the hall with him.

"I will have them do dishes, and we will spar so you will be caught up, if that is ok with you."

"It sounds fine, I will enjoy going up against someone again. I have gotten too comfortable." He put his free hand on his rotund stomach, chuckling merrily.

"I had a hard time with Varan earlier. You all have something I don't."

He thought for a minute before tapping my back with his tail. I gave him a soft glare before walking into the dining hall. I placed my tray in front of us and had Varan come over. "I am going to be training Tegu after dinner. I trust you to set up shifts, probably groups of 4 or 5, to do dishes in a rotating fashion." He nodded as he ate a piece of meat from his plate. I tried getting to know them, neither had families but Tegu's girlfriend was part of Grune's troops. I had only men with me.

About an hour later, I lead my cook out to the field we were at earlier and stopped a distance behind him, and once again let the man opposite go first. The battle was similar to the one earlier, me holding a little better now that I knew more about their abilities with the tail, but was still defeated. "Guess I am not that rusty." He chuckled once again as he helped me up. By that time most of the men were in the garrisons.

"Tomorrow, be up at sunrise. We are going on a shorter warm up tomorrow. Sleep well men." I turned off the light and went back to my house. I found a length of leather from a storage cupboard and looped the ring that was a weight on my hand all day through it. Going to bed, I held it up to the moonlight, and almost thought I saw a desert scape. Shaking my head clear, the next thing I saw was the ruby changing color, to one I knew so well. The amber of my friend, my secret love, my true prince. It was then I made the decision, _once my troops are loyal enough, I will tell them how to defeat Tygra in battle, so if they come across the survivors then he will know I am near. _It was those thoughts that let my mind drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait. Classes and work. Enjoy!

Once again, the sun awakens me and this time I wake up slightly happier. The weight between my breasts reminds me of why I need to keep my lizards loyal to me. If nothing else, they shall be good allies to my cause if I should leave. But I will protect them with my life if I need too. I put on my training clothes, not needing armor for this and head to the barracks and awaken my men with the bell. It shall be routine until they can awaken on their own. I notice Tegu and Varan come from a different room, one used for the higher ranked officers who lived in the barracks.

"Come on, sooner you get used to this the easier it will be!" I say in a very cheerful voice. Many groan and I step outside stretching. The troops line up and I have Varan at the back to keep everyone together. I take off at a slow jog out to the path I used to take daily. Once at the orchards, I stop and walk to one of the trees. Looking at Tegu, I start, "This is the fresh fruit should you want it," addressing the whole, I add, "Breakfast, eat up." And they all grab a couple fruits and sit in groups to eat. I walked amongst them learning names and about them.

A good amount of time later I took them on a job through the rest of the orchards and back to the barracks. The whole trip was a 8 miles exercise and some of the men very tired at the return. "Since this will be a regular thing, stretch out a bit while I get your next step of training ready." I walk to the armory and go to the back, grabbing 8 bows in total. Walking to the archery field, I set one bow at each of the eight targets, three arrows at one and a roll of 30 at the others. Returning to my troops, I gather them and lead them to the field.

"Five men per target. Watch me first." I waited as they got where they needed to be and took my stance, knocking the first arrow and talking them through it. I let it fly and it hit the bull's-eye, the next two followed. "You shall need to be able to split arrows before we return to Mumm'ra. Begin." They all start firing with different accuracies.

"Use the shaft to aim. Pull the string to the corner of your mouth. Arm locked!" These tips were the ones that I repeated the most the first day of this. When everyone got three rounds in, I gave up and told them to break for lunch. I went to a small area that had combat dummies and started at one, not realizing I had pretty much torn it to threads on a wooden pole until Varan stepped in. "My lady?" his voice shook. I turned and growled at him, realizing as he cowered I let my feral side out. I turned, and breathed deeply several times to compose myself. I felt my canines shrink and my eyes I knew were a green as dark as the deepest forest, untouched by any creature in decades.

"I apologize Varan, you should never have to see me like that."

"What was that?" He asked, voice shaking between awe and fear.

"When Cats have very strong emotions, something they are truly passionate about and live in the moment, we can become feral. Lose a bit of our humanity. That is only the second time it has happened to me. Last time I almost hurt my closest friend." I dropped my head thinking of the time I almost hurt Tygra to a point beyond any repair of our friendship.

FLASHBACK

It had been several months since I joined the Royal Guard, and now I was meeting Tygra twice a week in private to train. Today was the anniversary of my father's death so I honestly didn't want to be sparring. I however upheld my duties and got ready to fight.

"You ready Amura?" He called to me.

"Of course Tygra!" I answered in false cheer. He rushed at me with a fist to the face and I dodged. He tried running again with a kick, once again I avoided it. For 15 minutes I let him tire himself out until he said something that let out my feral side for the first time in my life.

"You're a coward, probably got it from your father!" I couldn't even warn him, I feel my teeth lengthen and my eyes darken, the world now black and white, my target right in front of me. A growl so deep the earth moves from it and that is when Tygra realized how big of a mistake he made. He backed up as I approached on four feet. "Amura calm down."

The plea fell on deaf ears, as the animal within wanted payback. Stalking towards the young prince, and ready to pounce, I coiled all my muscles tightly and released the coil launching forward at an extreme speed. Inches before I got to the Prince, my friend, I was grabbed from the air and had a hard blow to the back of my head, effectively knocking me out.

Next thing I remembered was waking up strapped to an infirmary bed. Tygra was at one side, Dini and my General on the other. I cowered, wanting to disappear. Tygra's voice is the one that I heard first. "She's awake!"

The three surrounding my bed, as well as a doctor all pressed in on me. I tried to disappear into the sheets even more, terrified beyond anything. Tygra noticed and spoke once more, "Calm down, you're not in trouble soldier." It helped a little, I still was shaking from fear.

Dini took my hand in his, "Calm down young one, your inner animal got out was all. It happens to everyone once in a while."

My voice was still locked. My eyes flitted to Tygra, still whole, and then got downcast again. The most fear I ever felt in my life was laying in the hospital bed surrounded by those four people. The doctor undid the straps holding me down which helped immensely, and Ocinate asked if it was a good idea.

The doctor glared at him and helped me sit up. "She is fine. Probably will have a nice concussion. Grune's blow was none too gentle. But her feral side is dormant again. Here, drink this, it will help with the pain." I accepted the cup and drank the warm tea.

"What exactly happened?" I asked softly, once my tea was finished. They all looked to each other and the doctor explained.

"Every Thunderan has a feral side, normally kept suppressed but in time of extreme emotion, something one feels passionate about and can only focus on one point in time-usually anger or during mating- their feral side comes out. All thought process is gone and it is just in the moment, the eyes darken and the canines grow. To kill, or to mark. Not everyone's feral is powerful, some are not different in attitude from the person's normal self except in physical appearance. Yours, yours is the most powerful I have ever seen."

I nodded, accepting the information quietly. I then looked to Tygra, then Ocinate. "Am I in trouble your highness, general?"

Tygra laughed. Ocinate looked pissed. But Tygra answered. "No, you are not in trouble. I provoked you. You are back on duty tomorrow. Rest up soldier." He sent me a wink before leaving.

Once he was well gone, I asked, "Will it happen again?"

"It may, but what I am curious about is what did he say to make it come out." Dini asked in a kind voice making it known I didn't have to answer.

"Today, today is the anniversary of my father's passing. He commented on him being a coward and I just lost it." They all were saddened by this, as they all knew my father in some way. I kept a straight face but it was breaking me inside.

The doctor broke the silence. "Rest today child, you shall stay here overnight to make sure there is no serious damage and are free to go tomorrow. Now you two leave." He shooed the two older soldiers from the room and looked at me. Kindly. "I'll get you some food then you need to go back to sleep, kay?"

I nodded and as he left I noticed I was in only my undergarments. I pulled the sheet up higher and tried to hide my mostly bare body. Thoughts about who stripped me were plaguing me so as soon as the doctor got back, I asked him. "Doctor, where are my clothes?"

"OH, that. Well your feral side had an unique, but not unheard of, extra effect. It aged your body, probably to what you will look lite once you mature. It ripped your shirt and shorts, I had one of my nurses change you and give you new undergarments. I'm sorry."

Cheeks burning, I asked the last question I wanted an answer to at the time. "How, how bad were they ripped."

"You were showing more skin than what most would consider polite in society, but everything important remained covered, if only just." I nodded my thanks and took the soup, pulling the blanket up with me as I sat up. Last thing I want is for some more people to see me practically naked. After the warm fish stew, I laid back down and fell into a peaceful sleep, awakening several hours later as the sun was dropping in the sky. I noticed that a fresh set of clothes had been set out for me, very similar to y training clothes, yet instead of the brown and tans I normally were, these were different colors. A dark blue top and a pair of black pants. I put the on and felt much better having my body covered.

I wanted to get out of the cot, but knew I would probably be yelled at for it. I needed rest so I could continue my duty. Though I was hungry and no one was around to help me. I didn't smell any food and even though I had done nothing since my last meal I could feel my stomach growl. I put a hand to it and looked around again. I tried calling out. "Hello?"

It was a few moments later I saw a large man walk down the hall, I would never expect him to be in the infirmary, he looked much more like a soldier. When the candle hit him I cowered as much as I did earlier when I first woke up.

"My King." I say softly, so much so I barely heard it pass my lips.

"Amura, Aron's daughter. I have to say, you are looking much better than what my son told me earlier." he chuckled slightly looking at my face and arms, all that was currently uncovered.

"My lord?" I question very confused.

"Young one, when you were sparring, I was watching with one of my generals, Grune. You have never met him. We were watching your fight and were very impressed, and Grune knew what was happening to you before I did. He caught you inches from my son. You are a powerful young cub, and I am beyond happy to have you on our side."

"You don't think I should be punished?"

"Why would o think that?"

"I almost severely injured your son."

"Yes, but he would have deserved a blow for insulting your father. If you hadn't gotten so powerful when you morphed you probably would have beaten him up soundly." The king's voice held no hatred or malice.

"But your majesty,"

"Enough," he said in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine. "You really don't need to be so formal my dear. You are closer to my son than his brother is at times. You will be just fine. I will get the doctor to bring you some good but next time you fight my son, I would like to watch without hiding behind a wall." He winked and I blushed.

"Of course my lord, whatever it is you want."

"Good, I might even have to have a match with you." I know I blushed even deeper than I was before and couldn't even utter a response. He chuckled lightly and left the room, the doctor coming in as I started to calm down.

"How are you feeling dear?" he handed me my soup and I ate it slowly my thoughts turning so quickly I could barely grasp them. I did know one thing, if I ever met this Grune person I would for sure hit him soundly.

END FLASHBACK

My eyes popped open and I growled. I then realized I completely zoned out. "My apologies Varan, memories, they can be a hassle. Are the men ready for their next step of training today?"

"Yes my lady." I followed him out and saw everyone laying down some half asleep. I pointed to the bell and Varan went over and rang it three times. Everyone was up and in formation within seconds. I smiled to myself.

"One more training session today then dinner. Tegu, go ahead and start dinner, and the rest of you follow me." I walked to an area of the cliff that was riddled with holes. I turned to them and spoke once more.

"You must make it to the top, You finish together, or you don't finish. I will go up first with a safety line, but eventually everyone should be able to climb it without a safety line." I turned and with a length of rope on my hip, and spikes on the other, I jumped up and grabbed ahold of the cliff face about 15 feet up. I hammered in the first spike and climbed more adding one every 15 feet, and when the 10 spikes were done, I tied the rope to a tree at the top of the cliff and signaled my men up. It was two hours and everyone was up. I let them rest and enjoy the view as I went back to the spring. Smiling at the serenity I went behind the waterfall to where I pulled my father's knife from.

"Mother, Father, I know you are watching over me. I know I am doing the right thing, but I feel it is for the wrong reason. I destroyed a practice dummy today and shifted to feral. I don't even know where my thoughts were when I did it, but there was obviously passion. Help me keep my path straight." I spoke to them. Asking for what help they could give. Walking calmly back, we all walked down the ravine and back to the barracks.

"Go ahead and wash and eat. In that order. I'll be along shortly." They all went along and I sighed deeply. Running back to my place I stripped out of my workout clothes and into one of my nicer outfits. A black skirt that went to my knees and a red top that had almost the whole back exposed and dipped down in front, also exposing cleavage and some of my lean stomach. I had a feeling would need it today. Walking back up to the palace, my mind was in thought at all that has happened the past three days. My whole way of living destroyed in hours. The one who orchestrated it put me in command, much higher than I ever could have been in Thundera. And finally my lifelong friend, gone. That is the one that hurt most of all. I still haven't shed a tear for any of what has happened, and now I probably won't. I can't afford to look weak in front of my men. Or Grune, or Mumm-ra.

Arriving at the dining hall I walk to my place at the table where Tegu and Varan have saved a spot for me. "My lady." They both supplied as I took the seat in between them.

"The formality really isn't needed unless other people are around, that are our men."

They nodded but I had a feeling I would have to tell them more than once before they stopped. It was then that Varan asked, "Why are you dressed up?"

"I just thought that something important would happen, and I would like to address everyone. I never got to play dress up often so I may as well do it before we leave and go out searching for anyone who survived the attack."

They seemed confused about how I knew the future plans.

"There were four cats that got away. The new lord of the Thundercats, Lion-o, his brother, Tygra, and two clerics, the head cleric, Jaga, and one of his newest yet most skilled trainees, Cheetara."

What do we have to do with them?"

"Mumm-ra wants the Sword of Omens, now in Lion-o's possession. We will probably be sent after them to find it."

While I was bringing another piece of bread to my lips when Varan timidly asked. "Will you be able to attack them if you see them?"

I pause, but answer honestly, "I don't want to attack the people I have known most of my life, but they left me here and Mumm-ra gave me power instead of throwing me in jail or killing me. I owe him my loyalty."

The rest of dinner at our table was silent. I get up and have Tegu follow me. I lead him to the training area, as taking him up the cliffs would take way too long and interfere with my plans for tonight. There was a much smaller climbing wall but I could just have him do that instead. "Need to climb it and ring the bell at the top."

I watched him and after he descended I asked him to come with me. As soon as we left the barasks, he went to take a left before noticing I took a right. He didn't ask any questions but followed me. After a few minutes, I opened the door of my house and let him in, starting a fire in the grate.

"Why bring me here?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"I need someone to confide my plans in. I will eventually tell everyone, but I need someone to help me plan them. If I can trust you, you have the job." He looked confused but nodded.

"What do you wish to tell me?"

"You love your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I would do anything to protect her."

"I plan to do the same for the one I love. I will stay loyal to Mumm-ra, don't question that. But if I can keep my love alive longer I will."

A smile spread across his face. "You have my secrecy."

We shook hands and I walked with him up to the barracks. Letting him enter, I continued up to the palace. First I went back to Tygra's room where I was so comfortable, and grabbed an extra bag from his room before leaving. No women currently lived in the palace, but maybe the king kept some of her majesties' clothes. Tygra's cloaks were way too large for me.

I knew that Claudus lived on the top floor, where the king and queen lived, Tygra and Lion-o living on the floor below. I walked into the bedroom and went to the closet. Opening it, the smell was unpleasant. Tygra's was a spicy mix of mint, pepper and his own scent that made me purr in pleasure. This smelt like must and sweat. I didn't want to know what all had happened to these clothes. But I noticed a box in the back and pulled it out, keeping as close to the ground as I could so I wouldn't be touched by the king's clothes. The box was much larger than I previously thought and had a lily carved into the wood. I opened the large lid and there were clothes. These smelled much more feminine, and I pulled out one of the top dresses. It was a white dress with gems across the front top of the neck. I set it aside and looked for a cloak, doubting she would have any pants.

Towards the bottom I found a cloak, it was extremely soft, but durable. Dark blue, which according to Tygra, matched her light blue eyes. I pulled it on over the top and skirt I was wearing as it was getting chilly. That is when I noticed a smaller box at the bottom. I lifted it and it was pretty heavy. Opening it, a piece of paper fell out, revealing a red diamond tiara, surrounded by silver. I realized it was the queen's crown. I quickly set the box down and picked up the note. I noticed the date, about two years after I entered the guard, which would have been seven years after she passed away.

_My dearest,_

_How I wish you were still alive. Lion-o is growing into a strong young cub, and Tygra is training with my old friend Grune. He is strong and will be a great defender of the city. _

_I promised that as long as I lived, no one would wear your crown, but, my love, if I changed that it would be because of Amura, Tygra's friend and guard. Even if they can't tell it yet, I can as well as Jaga. They are destined to be together. However, Tygra is not first for the crown, so I will never have that chance to see it on her._

_You are watching over us, you know who I am talking about. You were always better about matters of the heart. I just wish I knew what to do. Lion-o, by blood, is the king. And from the interaction between the two, she barely tolerates him. Hopefully he will grow out of this pathetic chasing stage with age. I would love to see Tygra and Amura mate before my death. Just to say, for once, I told you so when I join you with our ancestors. _

_I wish you could tell me what I should do. I know they are just barely over being cubs, but the way they act around each other; she would be a fine queen. A suitable mate. _

_My love, I miss you so much. My side shall remain empty unless it is you who can fill it. You made me whole. You mate, and soul. _

I could barely keep myself from crying. Claudus was strict but kind, which made him such a great king. And this letter…he wanted me and Tygra to be mates, to possibly rule. The fact that he said this to his dead wife, dead because of his rightful heir, was a lot of power on the king's behalf. If Tygra ever saw this, he would never let Lion-o live it down. I slipped the note back in the box and put it in the bag. I put the box back in the closet and left once more. The walk to my place was getting tired, no one to speak to, to wish me good night, nothing.

I left the bag by my closet and draped the cloak over a chair then changed into an old shirt of Tygra's he gave me after an over enthusiastic fight.

FLASHBACK

I had Lion-o and Tygra team up against me. I was in front of Tygra, who was on the ground and Lion-o came in from behind and slashed my shirt to almost shreds, barely keeping me covered. It was my fault in part, as he was going for my back, and I turned so he got my side instead, which happened to be the side that didn't have an arm strap.

"Whiskers!" I yelled before dropping to the ground using my arms to cover me. I never wore my armor at the palace, but if I ever wanted it, it would be now. Lion-o looked stunned, as his eight-year-old self didn't understand what was wrong right now, but Tygra did. He came over to me and threw one of the towels over me. Then turned to Lion-o.

"Lion-o, go to my room and get one of my extra tops. Hurry." He looked confused but complied. When he was out of the courtyard Tygra wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Are you alright? He didn't break skin, did he?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you trust me enough to look?" He asked. I looked him in the eye and nodded. I kept my right arm over my chest and moved the left one so he could look and see. "It looks clean, somehow he just got the straps."

"Yeah, lucky him. And you. You get to see me topless." I smirked at his blushing face.

"You know it isn't like that." He was about to go on a rant until I smirked.

"Minx."

I smiled at him and looked away as Lion-o came back. He held out the blue shirt they both turned why I quickly put it on. It was so long, it went down to almost my knees, and the sleeves were almost at my elbows, the gold edge resting against my pale fur. Then there was the vest that held it together with the large red gem. I don't know if it was because I was female, but it was uncomfortable to have that on my chest.

"Well, my princes, if you don't mind, I am going to go back to my place and get clothes I can actually fit into. Prince Tygra, I shall return your shirt tomorrow."

"At least let me walk you back to your place, keep you safe Amura."

"As you wish, my prince." He offered his arm and I took it leaving Lion-o thoroughly confused.

END FLASHBACK

I had never returned it, and it had become a running joke with us. I had gotten used to the gem, and now the shirt fit much more snugly, giving me defined curves, for no one. There was no one left to impress, unless I wanted Grune. That thought made my hair stand on end. I slipped into bed and wanted nothing more than to sleep soundly. That didn't happen however.

While it was still dark, the embers were barely glowing, I shot out of my slumber feeling something was off. I looked around and noticed a crow in the window. I reached for a weapon by my bed before it came into my room and spoke.

"Amura."

"Mumm-ra?" I questioned.

"Yes child. I come to ask your progress."

"The men are following orders well, and I am training them appropriately."

"Excellent. How much longer do you think you shall need to train?"

"Two months, and that is without interference."

"Very well, I shall send vehicles for you and your men in two months' time. I expect them to be unbeatable."

"Don't worry; they will be Lord Mumm-ra." I bowed my head at the crow on the ground. It let out a caw, I could only assume joyously, and flew out the window. Slipping back under the covers, I tried to go back to sleep, now assured I wouldn't have to see that one toothed monster for a while.

TYGRA'S POV

Lion-o had just defeated the monster from the middle of the Sand Sea, and it spewed forth a large amount of water, which made the crew cheer. However it just made me more sick. This rocking motion did nothing to help me keep food down and I was pale. I tried to think of what Amura would do. Probably kneel next to me and rub my back afterwards probably while listening to me complain about all this.

I leaned up a little and closed my eyes thinking of her. Long white and black hair reaching her mid-back. Eyes a deep green that you got lost in. Her scent of apple, ginger and just her essence that made me feel like I had just gotten into the storage of the fine wine. I stayed against the railing on the trip back to land, wishing I could sleep but knew it was not going to happen. I wrapped my hand around the pendant on my neck, the one I had no right in wearing as it belonged to my love.

"Tygra, I'm sure she's fine." Lion-o said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could be that confident. We have essentially been at each other's side since she joined the guard ten years ago. I miss her. She was the only one I could trust in all Thundera."

"What do you mean?"

"She was the only one I told, besides you, that I was jealous you got the sword. I told her that within days of meeting her."

"Wow." Lion-o responded and stayed by my side until Cheetara called him to the front. Cheetara may be attractive and intelligent, but she would never replace Amura. I hated to admit I wished I would've had time to see if she was in the room. If I find out she was imprisoned or worse, I couldn't live with myself.

It was with those thoughts that traveled in my head as I slept that night. Guilt. Sadness. Rage. And those thoughts that I woke up with as well. Before the sun was even completely up, I shot up on the cot that I was sleeping in and Lion-o looked over at me. I waved it off.

All those times she had been there for me, comforting me, letting me complain to her, being my secret keeper, and I had barely helped her in the same way. She never told me when she was upset, or waved it off otherwise. She was so much stronger than me, I can only remember once in the 10 years of her being mad enough to complain, and that was when she didn't get to go on a scouting mission. One that none had returned from. And even then it took some prodding to get her to talk.

FLASHBACK

I was talking with Lion-o walking in the courtyard when I saw Amura out in the training fields. She had Dini and three others trying to go against her, so I held back my brother so we could watch.

The fight was long, but she was in her normal form, composed, precise: deadly. She took out all three of the men with barely getting hit herself, and when she helped her partner up, he asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Not really, just a little tired."

"Go home and sleep, and try not to dwell on it too much, OK?"

"Very well." I saw her head to the armory and emerge again to see her heading not towards her house, but the cliff.

"Lion-o, I'm going to go check on her. Don't follow." And I sprinted off after her. I followed her up to the pond and watched as she just sat there. When I saw her fingering the dagger at her belt, I came out from hiding.

"Why did you follow me Tygra?" her voice sounded like that of one so tired, no emotion in it at all.

"I saw the fight; I wanted to check on you."

"It's nothing."

"You took on four of the largest guards and say you did it for fun? I don't believe you."

"You don't have too." She still hasn't looked at me. I sat by her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Amura, please. What is wrong. You can't be strong all the time. You know you can trust me."

She sighed deeply and looked me straight in the eye. "Tygra, please I don't wish to talk about it."

I really hope it didn't have to come to this. But I grabbed her hand and pulled us forward into the water, jumping out as quick as I could. "Tygra!" she yelled glaring at me.

"Does the kitty have claws now?" I teased.

"You'll see my claws up close." And she jumped out of the water tackling me into the dirt. I let her pin me and then rolled us, my larger weight holding her long enough to talk.

"Don't make me order you to tell me." Her eyes widened and she looked so sad.

"You promised you would never do that." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't want to, but I know there is something bothering you. I want to help you."

She was silent, but then nodded and I got off her, pulling her up to sit by me. "There is a scouting party going out, original force was 12. But then reports showed that they needed to go faster, and cut the party in half. I was taken out because I am too inexperienced."

"Amura, I am so sorry."

"You didn't order it. You don't need to apologize."

"When do they leave?"

"2 hours ago."

"How about you eat at the palace tonight. You have nice clothes still, right?"

"Tygra, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It is improper for a peasant-"

"You aren't considered that by anyone in the palace. You know that." I realized my tone was cold as I reminded her of this. "I'll get you as the sun is setting. Let's head back now, shall we?"

I took her hand and pulled her up, walking towards the cliff, and deciding to walk down it together, to talk more. "You know why they really didn't send you?"

"Why?"

"Cause if anything happened to you, they would all be scared I would banish them." We shared a laugh as we separated.

END FLASHBACK

I promised then that if I ever found her then she would never leave my side, and I would always hear her problems. She would be my queen.

So, Amura joined the Guard when she was 9, the above mentioned feral happened when she was 10. The note was written when she was 11, making her 4 and Tygra 5 when the queen died. I don't think they had actually ages mentioned, so that is what I am going with. Making Lion-o that much younger than them. So present day that makes Tygra 20, Amura 19, and Lion-o 15.


	4. Chapter 4

I was corrected in being told that Lion-o is 17 in the series so , Amura is 21, Tygra is 22. Thank you.

AMURA POV

Stretching while climbing out of bed, I thought about the late visit last night once more. Purring in pleasure, I dressed and went up to the barracks again as was the routine that had come into my life. I was pleasantly surprised to see a few of the men already waiting for me outside, Tegu among them. That sent a spark of pride into my chest.

"Good morning men. Sleep well?" I asked them as I stood in front of them.

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am." I smiled.

"A simple 'yes' would have surmised, but good to know." I turned to Tegu and added, "Captain, a private word during our run." He nodded and I went inside to ring the bell. It only took one round this morning and everyone was outside.

"Varan, two laps around the arena then you can start cooking, everyone else, with me." And we ran out the front gates taking the same path as yesterday past the orchards. My men may be hurting, but they would be in shape. No doubt about that.

After letting the rest of the lizards get ahead of me, Tegu stayed by my side. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Mumm-ra visited me last night. We have two months then he will get us."

"Two months! Is that enough time?" his shock was not hid.

"It should be, after a few more days I will give them sparring swords and see how they do. Everything else we've done at least once. After we get back and they eat, it will be hand to hand combat again."

"Of course Amura."

I smiled widely. "You used my name."

"You use mine enough." He winked at me and we laughed before I proposed a challenge.

"Want a little race?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Whoever gets to the front of the pack first decides sparring matches?" he thought it over for a little bit before nodding and we both put more effort into our strides. We were even with each other at the back of the group of soldiers, but then we went on separate sides. This is where I put my hunting skills to work and let the extra adrenaline course through my body, pumping my heart faster, taking bigger breaths of air. I sprinted the few yards to get in front of the rest of the men. I then slowed so I was running a yard in front of them waiting for Tegu. He caught up to me as we made the last lap heading into the city.

"You win my lady."

"You can still take the prize." I state, wanting to see what he would do.

"Of course." And as we entered the city, we all slowed to a walk, time to relax our muscles slightly. We all went up to the palace to eat, eating the delicious spread of toast, fruit and eggs that Varan cooked. When you are tired and have been working out, anything tastes amazing. With food in our bellies, a group did dishes while everyone else went outside. I nodded to Tegu and he started dividing up teams. We stood to the side and watched everyone fighting taking note of who had improved since the first time they did this a few days ago. The days were starting to run together. It used to be when I was done training, more times than not, I would end up spending the rest of the day with Tygra. As soon as those thoughts started to cross my mind, I immediately stopped myself. He was the enemy now. I had a whole group of men to put their needs ahead of my own.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the group of four that was on dish detail came over to us. "You four, stay together and fight in pairs." Tegu stated, when asked about what they were to do. They all nodded and went off in a group.

"Are you okay Amura?"

"Yes, no. I've been better. Just reminiscing on the past."

"Do you wish to discuss it?" he cocked his head towards me to be able to look at me with both his eyes.

"Not here. Tonight, after dinner." He nodded and we went back to watching the matches in silence. When he called an end after an hour, we switched places, the two of us taking the field while they all watched. Our match was more of waiting for the other to attack then a quick hit than full speed. We took turns rushing and feinting until we both ended up on the ground, him with his arms around my middle with his fingers ready to crush my ribs and my hands around his throat. We were broken out of our battle frenzy by applause from the rest of the men. We released our death grips and helped each other up and took dramatic bows.

Varan came over and handed us both cups of wine to relieve the panting we were doing. "Amazing fight." We had a toast and took drinks of the wine. It was one of the more common ones served. Not the celebratory banquet wine served at the high table that was so delicious you could just about survive on that alone, or the everyday cheap market wine that if you weren't used to the crudeness of it would make you sick. This was what was served at fancy peasant events or every day in the palace. Delicious, and extremely easy to drink a bit too much of. I took another sip and gave the glass back to Varan. "Thank you."

Raising my voice, I spoke up, "I hope you are all rested for your next set of training for the day." I was immensely surprised when no groans were received. "Archery, same rules as yesterday," and they headed off to the archery field. I then noticed the shadows on the ground. "How long were we fighting for?" I asked Varan, taking back my cup.

"I watched about 20 minutes before going back and getting a wineskin and glasses. I would say at least 45 minutes."

"Wow, I couldn't tell. Could you?"

He shook his head and took another sip of his wine, the three of us walking to the archery fields together. We stood at the back and watched, noticing very slight improvement. After a while we all went to the target I used as a demonstration the previous day. We shot a few rounds and then said they were done.

I called them all to a meeting and made a small speech. "You are all doing well for the first few days. I hope this keeps up, hopefully with improvement. Mumm-ra will send transport for us in two months. You will have stamina, endurance, and be able to fight hand-to-hand as well as with swords, which we will start in a few days. We probably won't be staying at the fortress for long, probably heading out to hunt the cats that escaped." Here I paused to take a deep breath. "The known members are Lion-o, the new lord of the Thundercats, his older adopted brother, Tygra, then two clerics: Jaga, the leader of the clerics and one of his trainees, Cheetara. There may be more than that, but more likely than not, we will be sent out to capture them, and since I was a member of the Royal Guard, I know some tricks to beat them that I will teach you later in your training. I hope to have your full trust, as I will put my life in your hands. Now you may rest until dinner." I then jumped off the little podium I was on and went to the barracks to look at the swords that they had.

I walked along the line of where swords were kept and noticed that many were missing, being used in battle against the lizards. I counted a dozen swords in the attached weapons room, then went to look in the armory, not bothering to look previously when I went to get the bows. I was happy to find more swords, but still not enough. With the ones in here I was still five short. I decided I could try the blacksmith shop, and walked across the courtyard to the large dome building with a smokestack from the top.

Opening the door, the smell of soot and smoke shocked me enough to have me start coughing. Once I calmed down, I looked around the walls for anything that was usable. Smiling to myself I saw a whole rack of finished swords on the wall. Walking over in the dim light, I gained a fine layer of soot on the sole of my foot, before reaching my prize. Inspecting each one, I was happy to see that they were all completely finished and grabbed the rack, stumbling slightly over the weight. Taking a deep breath I carried it out of the shop and halfway across the courtyard when a few of the lizards came up to me and offered to take the swords the rest of the way. I relented and had them follow me, asking them what they thought so far of the training, surprised when they honestly stated they enjoyed it.

They put the rack down and I joined them on the walk up to the palace for dinner. Talking more, I learned their names were Bryom and Gocke. They were about above average in the training so far, and only one of them had stolen stuff. Entering the dining area my mouth watered at the smell of cooked poultry. Entering, there was a roasted turkey on everyone's table, with vegetables and bread also present. Walking up to my place at the head table I started, "Varan, you have outdone yourself. This looks and smells amazing."

"It was nothing Amura. Besides, for how hard you are working these men they need to keep up their strength."

I playfully glared and sat down, sitting on the floor like everyone else. We had enough chairs, but I figured that we might as well sit on the floor, make the transition to travelling easier. Though if food like this was expected I wouldn't mind where we ate. After dinner, another group was called to do dishes and I took Tegu with me to the armory. I showed him the swords in our collection and then pulled a map out of the drawer. I didn't realize it was _the_ map from that mission until I saw where was circled. He looked at it for a minute then at the date.

"Amura, what was this mission for?"

"It was a scouting mission. That is where they disappeared. I was originally on the scout mission, I got cut when they had to move faster."

"I hate to say, I was part of that force." He admitted shamefully.

"What, what happened?"

He took a deep breath and recounted the events.

FLASHBACK TEGU POV

I was a member of the advanced group to set up a perimeter outside of the walls, in the forest a mile from the gate. We were about to unload the transport when we heard voices. Our commander, a pointless excuse for a being that was even worse than Slythe, motioned for us to hide around the clearing. It was a group of six cats. They were moving fast and light, looking cautiously but not any real threat. There was a whistle in the form of a bird call and we all shot our weapons and jumped out of hiding, surrounding them.

"Drop your weapons." The commander stated. The cats all raised their weapons ready to fight, the soldier next to me fired a shot at one of the swords and it broke in two. The rest put theirs on the ground and we went and bound their hands. We took them and put them on the transport, and our commander called Slythe to see what was to be done with them. After a while, we were told to take the commander back to Mumm-ra and dispose of the rest. So we drove off to a river, killed them and dumped their bodies in the water.

"We started to make the drive back to the Keep, but were met half-way by a patrol and they took the prisoner for us. We decided to go to the mines and the dog city until after you would have sent a patrol. As far as I know he was questioned and then killed."

END FLASHBACK

"I was part of the recon force, we found the broken sword, and followed the tracks until where your transporter was I guess. We waited for months for them to come back."

"I know it isn't much conciliation, but it was a quick death. And I am happy you weren't part of them, then we wouldn't be here now."

I gave him a pained smile and then we turned back to the map. The map showed as far as the Mines of Thundarr and the City of Dogs. I think that if we start from Mumm-ra's keep, we will first travel to the mines and city, and head this way from there. They will try and find something to defeat him, so we will try and cut them off." I pointed to each place as I mentioned it.

"Makes sense, get stronger while getting closer to your enemy."

I sent him back to bed as I did the same.

FASTFORWARD MONTH AND A HALF

"That's it! Harder, aim for his middle!" I shouted instructions to the men using swords and shields in fights surrounding me on all sides. They had done amazing in their training, all lean muscles and deadly with any weapon. I was proud of them, more than I ever thought could be. A few more minutes and I called a seize to the fighting and had them gather around, Tegu, and my two lieutenants, Eumeck and Tophy, at my back. I appointed them, with Tegu's help, about a week ago.

"I am immensely impressed with how you have all improved. You all know what I expect when we are picked up in less than a fortnight. You listen to me, do your part and if you don't, I'll kill you myself."

"Ma'am!" Was the yell I received in response.

"Now, I plan to tell you something, if I find out you betray me with this information, your life will be miserable, because death is too easy for those traitors." I took a deep breath, preparing mentally for this. Varan was in the crowd and nodded up at me. "I was born as the child of a general of Thundera, and joined up at nine, my mother was sick so I had to help earn money. I was promoted to Royal Guard and in charge of protecting the elder prince, Tygra. We became friends, close friends, and I am the only one that can defeat him in battle. Today I will show you how. My thought is that if you come across them in a patrol, he will recognize this move and stop fighting. I want them unharmed, because I want to take down Mumm-ra, and want all the species' cooperation for it. We get along with each other, and I hope it will spread across any remaining cats, and lizards." I waited to hear an outburst, yelling, anger. Anything except the cheers and clapping.

The look on my face spoke volumes as Tegu, Eumeck and Tophy came up to me and stood on either side, silencing them for me. Tegu then spoke, partly to me and partly to the crowd. "We have hated being used as servants, cannon fodder and pack mules for too long now. With Our Lady Amura's help, this will hopefully come to an end." More cheers, and by the time I was out of shock. I let them have their fun before asking who wanted to help me demonstrate.

There were many volunteers; I chose one at random from the crowd. I smiled when I saw it was Grocke, and met him in the center of the clearing. I shook his hand, "Grocke, you will get to play the part of the prince, and I apologize for hurting you in advance." He looked scared for a minute, but then went to grab his sword. "Nope, he doesn't use a sword, he uses a bolo whip." I handed him a whip. "Now with this whip, Tygra can turn invisible. He pulled this trick with me when we first fought. I had my twin daggers with me." I pulled them out. "Grocke, crack the whip." He did, but nothing happened. "Pretend he is invisible. This is what you will do. Pick up a handful of dirt," I demonstrated. "Jump high as you can in the air," currently for me was about 25 feet, "and throw the dirt. It will cluster on him, and you aim a kick for him." I finished kicking his back and he fell into the dirt.

After helping him up, I turned to the rest of the group and made eye contact with a few. "Find partners and try it out!" I went back on the platform to watch, happy that the running and climbing got them to jump around 15 feet up. Not amazing but it would work. I flinched at some of the hits, their aim needed work. If some of them hit the cats on the neck or lower back it could kill them. After a few rounds, I said as much. "Guys! Cats don't have as strong of bones as you do! Between the shoulder blades is the best place to hit without killing them!" and the hits got better after that. Some of the fights I've had with them almost left me with broken bones. They were just built more stockily than cats were.

Making sure that they were clean, we headed to dinner, after which I made my second announcement of the night. "Remember the camping trip I promised? Well in two days we will be going on it. It will be for a week, getting back the day before we are supposed to be picked up. Pack enough to survive off of, but you will be hunting. See you early for our run." And I left the main hall, going upstairs for what would be the last time.

I walked into Tygra's room, noticing that his scent was fading. I frowned and walked around the room one last time. The memories in here were overwhelming. The secrets shared, the fights and fun we had, the time we almost kissed.

FLASHBACK

It was after a small party that I was asked to attend as a friend. I was dressed in a dark blue floor length dress, the sleeves rested on my arms and the neckline dipped. The blue matched Tygra's dress shirt and he had on black slacks. While he was talking to his father, a young noble, a leopard I remembered faintly, asked for a dance, which to be polite I accepted. He led me to the floor and put his arm around my waist, with mine around his neck, our free hands holding each other. We moved well with each other, and when the song ended I made to curtsy, but he wouldn't release his hold enough. I cocked my head at him. "I would like another dance, M'lady."

I knew then that my blush showed through my white fur as he smiled gently. I nervously bit my lip and nodded, getting into position for the next dance. It was a slower beat and I didn't notice until he spoke in my ear how close we were to each other. "You dance wonderfully My Lady."

"You dance very well yourself." I responded, my only real experience being with Tyrga and Lion-o, but he didn't need to know that.

"Why have I never seen you before?"

"I was invited by a friend to come."

"May I inquire as to whom here would bring a creature as lovely as yourself and leave you alone?"

I was about to respond when a low growl answered for me. "That would be me," his eyes were almost black with anger at the man who had stepped away from me.

"P-prince, my apologies. I had no idea she was with you."

"Leave my sight." He was still growling and the grip he had on my arm would be sure to bruise, but I didn't comment on it. We went over to the king, and Tygra said that I wasn't feeling well, so he was taking me to his chambers. We left the hall and went up the steps, him still with the tight hold on my arm. Practically throwing me in his room he closed the door and glared at me.

"What was that." His growling had calmed to something not as threatening, but would still terrify others.

"He asked me to dance. I was not going to be rude and decline." I stayed calm, and nursed my arm keeping it pressed to my stomach.

"You very well could have! You were there with me!"

"No offense, My Prince, but you were speaking to your father, the King." I saw him flinch lightly when I used honorifics. He knew I only did it when I was extremely upset with him.

"Amura-please don't be like that. I was scared. You disappeared and I care about you too much to let anything happen to you." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me gently. I swore at times he was more moody than a pregnant woman. He went to pull me tighter and I hissed.

"What? Did he hurt you?"

"No, uh, my arm." I couldn't look at him as I said it. He realized what he did then, as the area was warm and turning red. He immediately dropped any anger and led me to his bed where I sat down and he took my arm in his hand. He gently kissed it and apologized. He rested his chin in my hand and looked up at me, there was something new in his eyes. I used my arm to raise his head and it was a few inches from mine when I winced at the pressure on my arm from moving the muscles the wrong way. He saddened immediately.

"I'm so sorry Amura." And pulled me with him lying on the bed.

I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep there.

END FLASHBACK

I shook my head hard and left, going to Lion-o's room and seeing if there was anything I could use, since he was closer to my size. There was nothing I wanted I realized, even if they did fit me. He would get eh wrong impression, and so would Tygra. Locking his door as well, I went back to my place and started to pack for the trip. My men would learn how to survive in the wild.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Taking creative license on the timeline starts here! And I believe last chapter I said Varan was the cook, which is incorrect. Varan is Captain, Tegu is cook, and Eumeck and Tophy are lieutenants.

It was the day before we were to be picked up, having returned from our trip the previous morning. My men were ready to fight and survive. They could all use what they previously considered "primitive weapons" as well as if they had been born to it, and they taught me to use their technology. They had proven that they could live on their own and I was proud. I let them do what they wanted after we got back, they all were in groups, the officers and Varan stayed close to me. They noticed that I had been acting differently lately, and were worried.

Arriving at my place they came in with me. "Can I help you guys?"

"Is everything okay? You have been acting differently."

"Nervous. That is all."

"You weren't like this when you got us. Why now?"

I bit my lip. None of them were around when Grune and Mumm-ra were in the throne room. "Grune."

"What did he do?"

"It isn't what he did, it is what he wants to do." They were all silent, understanding the implications.

"What will you do?" Tegu asked cautiously.

"I guess it depends on how long we stay there." I was hoping we wouldn't be there long. "You guys should enjoy your free time. I'll be fine." They looked skeptical but left in single file.

After they left I took a deep breath and turned around to look at my house for one of the last times. I then pulled a bag out of the closet and started packing. At the bottom was the queen's crown, then a few outfits on top of that. I would wear partial armor tomorrow, putting my leg and arm pieces in the bag. I needed my bed to sleep on tonight, but after everything I was ready.

My dreams were plagued with Grune, Mumm-ra and Tygra. I woke earlier than normal and went on my morning workout, grabbing an apple on the way back. I woke the rest of the men, happy all were packed. I told them to be at the front gate in half an hour and went back to my place to grab my bag. My daggers were on my hips, a gun on my thigh and a bow and quiver across my back. With my bed roll, I left my house for the last time and saw all my men ready, all similarly outfitted: the primitive weapon of choice, a gun each, all with a bow and a bag. We waited for the ships that would take us such a long distance.

After almost an hour of waiting, the ships were on the horizon. Luckily neither Grune or Slythe were on them. We loaded on and it was sunset by the time we got to the pyramid. I was asked to go to the throne room, while my men went to their quarters. Arriving in the throne room, I walked to the pool in the center and kneeled.

"Rise my dear."

"Lord Mumm-ra. My troops are ready for their assignment."

"Good to hear, as you shall be leaving as soon as we have a location. Grune will leave in a few days to mine Thundrilium and will keep an eye in that area. You will stay here until we know where they are."

"Yes master." As I was leaving the hall, I was grabbed by the upper arm and pulled into a room. I looked up and my surprise turned to hate as I saw the only other cat in Mumm-ra's service.

"What do you want Grune?" The distaste in my voice was clear.

"Well I had an interesting incident. I had one of your men walk by me and I ordered him to get me something. He turned and said 'I do not listen to you,' and continued walking away. Did you not teach your men to follow orders."

"I did. They follow my orders."

"Well his disobedience needs to be punished."

"Then punish me. My men will not take orders from you, and any punishment from that will be dealt to me."

"Is that so?" He ran his tongue over his remaining canine in thought and threw me on the bed. "Lay on your stomach. The punishment for disobeying an order is five lashes."

He pulled a whip out and cracked it against my back. I bit down to keep from screaming out. He did all the lashes and then came over and gently started rubbing my back, avoiding the welts. "So, the Prince said you and he weren't mates, and I can still smell your innocence. Let's take care of that." He purred in my ear and moved his hands to my waist.

"Grune no! I mean we barely know each other. How do I know you will make a good father to my cubs. And here? Someone may hear." I said quickly, not having any intention of mating with the man in front of me as I was walking backward to the door.

"Your feral side will want a man soon, your almost of age, and I'm the only other cat for miles." He said lounging on the bed.

"Night Grune," and I left walking to me room and changing into a shirt that hit the welts on my back before going down to my men. They were all in the main dining hall with Grune and Slythe's men. I stood at the door waiting for one to notice me. Varan was the first one.

"General on deck!" He yelled. Everyone stood at attention.

"At ease." I laugh and go to my men and relayed to them Mumm-ra's orders. "Oh, whoever already had a run in with Grune, come to my quarters after this."

Tegu and Varan came to me and moved to put their arms around my back but I jumped out of their way. I gestured for them to follow me. At my door Wellert stood waiting. I invited them all in and started. "Wellert, good job on ignoring Grune. Happened sooner than I expected though. Gave me five lashes." All three of my men looked murderous. "I'll live. Just my back is sore. He will be leaving in a few days."

However the next few days it seemed Grune went out of his way to order my men around. So he could have me in his room to whip me. The second day he had me in there at least eight times, saying that I could have sex with him instead of whipping. I refused. That is when he whipped harder. The skin split by the third time. The wounds barely stopped bleeding before I was back in there. Tegu and Varan rubbed ointment to keep away infections and I wore backless shirts, making sure my hair covered it all. After three days of being there, I could barely walk when Mumm-ra summoned me to his throne room. I walked as quickly as I was able.

"Are you well? You have been moving slowly my dear."

"I am not well, but I can handle it." I bit my lip as I moved to bow. Unfortunately, that caused my hair to slide from my back, and as I rose he had me turn to him.

"What caused this?" He asked outraged. His hand pulling my hair aside to look at the welts, scars and even fresh blood I haven't had time to wash off yet.

"I have been taking any punishment that was supposed to go to my men."

"Grune did all this?" His voice was raising and his anger was clear. I nodded.

"Please don't punish him." Only reason I asked is cause after he did, it would be worse for me.

"He can't continue this, any deeper and he could have very well paralyzed you." His voice was still angered but also with concern. "Lay down here and I will heal you as much as I can." He summoned a table for me to lie on and I did, pulling the hair gingerly from my back.

"This will hurt a bit, but it will scar lightly. Then we can talk about Grune. This will not be tolerated."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from yelling out. It felt like lightning shooting across my back. He finished a few minutes later and helped me sit up. "Now what can we do about him?"

"Promote me? Or demote him?"

"No, I have another plan. I am doing this only out of your safety, and I expect your loyalty in return." He held out his hand and a ring appeared in it. "Say that you are mine, wear this ring to prove it, and he has to leave you alone. You will be above him in rank."

"And all you need is loyalty from me?" I considered it. No commitment besides what I already had. I held out my hand. "Deal," He slipped the simple gold band with a large green stone on my hand.

"You are now my second in command, I trust you won't abuse your power." He kissed my hand and called Grune and Slythe into the room. It took a few minutes till they assembled. And when they did Grune sent an evil look my way.

"Men, this is now my second in command. She is my wife and therefore you listen to her. Am I understood?"

"Yes Lord Mumm-ra." They both replied albeit reluctantly.

"Grune take your troops. You are ready to leave, aren't you."

"Yes Lord Mumm-ra," he bowed and then left. Slythe followed not much later, then I was allowed to leave. I went back to my room and put on a shirt that covered my back, and tied my hair up. I then went down to my troops.

"You guys ready for some training?" I say a lot happier than I have been since arriving. They all knew of what happened to me by now and knew that I couldn't move. With how marked up my back was, I could barely walk, let alone bend. But they all followed to the gym. Once there I took a stance and was pleased when Varan and Tegu both stood opposite me. They launched at me and I bent around them, dodging the fists, feet and tails thrown at me. I waited for them to tire slightly then jumped and aimed a kick at Tegu's head, before turning around in time to catch Varan's punch on my arm. I smirk then kicked his legs out from under him and putting my knee to his throat. Tegu pulled me off him putting me in a choke hold before I raised my hand signaling my giving up. I helped up Varan and we sat on the side, watching the rest fight.

"How did your back heal so quickly. And what is that on your finger?" Varan asked grabbing my hand.

"Mumm-ra healed me with his magic. Then at my insistence to not punish Grune, he said that I would be his pseudo-wife, nothing beyond being loyal to him." I knew immediately what was going through their minds and it was Tegu who voiced it.

"What about your plan?"

"I will still go through with it. Just have to be careful."

"Careful with what?" Eumeck asked as him and Tophy came over to join us.

I then relayed the story to them, knowing they would spread it around. The next few days were full of training and resting. My troops were occasionally challenged and always won against the challengers, effectively turning down any further challenges. It was about a week after Grune left and then Mumm-ra had me collect Tegu, Eumeck and Tophy and we went to his throne room. He pulled a map and showed a mountain surrounded by forests.

"Grune was here mining. He sent a message this morning saying that the mines were attacked by the Thundercats. You shall head there and camp out until you meet them."

"Sir!" we all yelled and then left, going to get our bags and then reporting to the cargo bay where two pilots would take us to the forests. Eight hours later and we were let off by a stream.

"Tophy, Eumeck, each take a group and head each way on the stream. Go for a half hour and report back. Tegu, Wellert, same, only go out from the stream. The rest of us will stay here."

We waited and then when they all got back. "Hot springs further down." Eumeck reported.

"Waterfall and bigger currents upstream." Tophy exclaimed.

"Forests with game trails and fruit trees north of here." Wellert reported.

"Clearing about half hour from here, perfect for camping." Tegu reported and I nodded, jumping across the river. They all followed and we made camp, sending out a couple groups, one for hunting, one for water, and then a couple for firewood. We cooked the two game animals and then all went to bed. I had my own tent, 12 by 12 feet, in it was a bed and a trunk, with plenty of space in my tent. I was stretching around and then grabbed a towel to go to the hot spring. I let my men know and then walked the half hour to the springs. Arriving, I stripped my armor and soaked into the hot water. I wish I could've seen my back, the scars and barely there fur I could feel. I submerged and washed my hair.

About an hour later I was back in my tent and under the blankets wondering when I would run into the cats.

TYGRA POV

I couldn't wait to leave the Berbil village. Besides the kittens being more hyper than normal, due to the excess of candyfruit eaten, nothing was different. The supply of candyfruit we were given only lasted so long though. I wanted nothing more than a big piece of meat.

We travelled a few days following the lead of the Book of Omens, stopping in a small forest by a stream. We were refilling our water skins when we were surrounded by a group of lizards. The tank was 20 yards away and both Cheetara and Panthro left their weapons in the tank, the kittens wouldn't be much help and Snarf was cowering. I took my whip out ready to turn invisible, cracking it I saw Lion-o pull out the Sword of Omens getting ready to attack. However before I could move, two of the lizards grabbed a handful of dirt and jumped up high, spraying the dirt around them. I immediately turned visible and yelled "STOP!"

Everyone stopped mid-pose and looked at me. "Where is she."

A brown lizard came forward. "We will take you to her, follow us." They started walking away, and I immediately started following them.

After about half hour we came to a camp, they put us around a fire and then the brown lizard went to another. He looked over at us and then disappeared into the largest tent, staying there for a few minutes before he came back out. "I'm Captain Varan, please, follow me."

Lion-o and I led, and before we even got into the tent, Snarf bolted through the curtain doors. "SNARF!" Lion-o yelled, but the lizard halted him. He pulled aside the curtain, and we saw Snarf sitting on a bed, and a figure about five and a half feet tall covered in a cloak. "The guests, general."

The cloaked figure nodded and the lizard left. Upon lowering of the hood, my heart stopped. "Hi guys, it has been a while, has it not?" The white tiger that was my friend so long smiled at us.

"Amura, how?" Lion-o asked. She gestured to a few chairs and we all took a seat while she sat on her bed, her cloak now completely discarded, Snarf on her lap that wasn't covered by her one piece armor that showed her delicious curves.

"Lord Lion-o, Prince Tygra, General Panthro, Cleric Cheetara, and who are you, young kittens?"

"I'm Willykit, and this is my brother Willykat."

"Nice to meet you, and see the rest of you again. You must listen to me and my men in order to not be captured. I can give a quick summary, then I shall let you eat. After you left," here her voice and eyes got cold and I looked down. "Mumm-ra noticed me. He said I could either be sold as a slave with the rest of the survivors or be a general for him. I got a battalion of men, completely loyal to me alone, and then trained them up. After your run in with Grune at the mines, we were sent here to intercept you. I hope my men didn't hurt you."

"No, they used your technique and no blows were exchanged." I spoke up. Her eyes looked me over and then went down to Snarf.

"Dinner should be ready, if you want to go eat." She said letting Snarf down and walking towards her trunk. "Tygra, Lion-o stay for a minute." We did as the others left.

"I went through your rooms at the palace, I saved a few things, this I think you should both see," and she pulled out a beautifully carved box. I took it first and saw my mother's crown. I read the note and my eyes widened, before I passed just the box to Lion-o. He asked what it was and I told him. He then gave it back to her. "No, it is yours by right, for your queen." She stated handing it back to him. He nodded and left.

I noticed her hand where a gold band lied, and then looked at her neck where my ring lay and I smiled. "You found it."

"Of course. I knew you were safe as soon as I did." I walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I got your note. The feelings are returned." I whisper in her ear. I felt her stiffen.

"Tygra, right now I can't return those feelings as much as I would like too." She must've noticed my look. "You left me there. Didn't even look for me. That hurt. Besides, my loyalty is being tested now." She fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

"I thought you were already gone. The battle, Grune, I can't begin to apologize for everything that I caused that made you hurt. I love you." I can't remember the last time I begged.

"Tygra, my love, you need to make me give you a second chance. I am helping you guys win. My lizards want to unite the people. But the only reason I am still alive is Mumm-ra, and I am bound to him."

My eyes darkened so much, before the dots connected. "You married him. I thought you said you were loyal to us. Yet you are with him in the most sacred of ways? You do not have the right to wear anything of Thundera." And I pulled the ring off of her neck before leaving in a fury. I stormed over to the fire punching a nearby tree, damaging my hand for sure.

A lizard handed me a tray of food and then left. It was a few hours later that she came out of her tent with a towel in hand and I remembered no one had taken her food. She went to talk to the captain before coming over to us. "Cheetara, Willykit, there are hot springs downstream if you would like to join me." They looked at each other then followed behind the woman who I loved.

AMURA POV

I wouldn't let it show how much he hurt me. The only thing he knew I had torn away from me. I wanted to explain to him everything but he in his usual matter over reacted without knowing all the facts. I forwent dinner tonight, knowing that with the extra seven mouths the men would need what they could get. After I was sure everyone would be fed, I decided a bath would be what I needed. I walked out of my tent over to Varan. "I'm going to head to the springs, you're in charge."

"Yes ma'am."

"Make them comfortable, they can have my tent if you take out my trunk."

"You okay? You seem upset? And you know Tegu will scold you for not eating."

"I don't think I could stomach anything now anyway. I'll let you know when I get back." I walked over to the fire looking everyone over. . "Cheetara, Willykit, there are hot springs downstream if you would like to join me." They barely hesitated before following behind.

We walked in silence to the spring and I undressed facing away from them, having my hair tied up currently. I heard them both gasp as they watched me slip into the water. They joined a few moments later. It was silent for a while before Cheetara started. "What happened to your back?"

"I was punished for my men."

"What's that mean?" Wilykit asked.

"First day I was in charge of my troop, I told them that they only obey me. If Grune or Slythe were to order them to do something, they would ignore it and I would take the punishment for them. Grune greatly enjoyed punishing me. He wanted to break me, to make me his but my heart belonged to another. But my captain, Varan, and my cook, Tegu, are the only reason I am still here. They kept a supply of medicine for me. But as soon as Mumm-ra noticed, he healed up my back and made Grune leave to the mine a day early. I will always carry the scars though."

"What if Grune comes back to punish you?" Cheetara asked quietly.

"He can't. I am now above him." I showed them my ring. "We are married out of convenience. All I have to do is stay loyal to him. He will keep me safe from Grune. Neither of us care for the other."

The rest of the bath was girl talk. Thankfully none about Tygra. I told them I didn't want to know what they were doing, then I would be required to tell Mumm-ra. We left, all sharing the towel and laughing when arriving back at camp. Varan came up to me. "General, your trunk is in with mine and Tegu's."

"Thank you. Can you grab my weapons please?" He nodded and walked off to the second largest tent. I turned to the other two. "You shall be sleeping in my tent, you are welcome to my bed." I then grabbed my weapons and walked out of camp, disappearing into the shadows.

I walked for about an hour, going across the river and upstream to a thick cove of trees I used to get my frustrations out on. There were many marks already here. I started with my bow, shooting at any knot I saw on the trunks before hanging it on a high branch. I then pulled out my gun, shooting at the trees that didn't have arrows in them. I learned early on too much of the heat caused by the guns destroyed arrows very quickly. I then went about with my daggers, twirling, jumping and kicking at the unyielding giants that surrounded her.

TYGRA POV

We joined the boys at the fire, happy to be clean. We were both silent though. "What happened? You were all giggles when you came into camp."

"We found out some stuff about her, and she just left with her weapons. She hasn't had an easy past few months." Cheetara retorted to my prompt.

"What do you mean? She has always been tough, even as a cub." Panthro threw in.

"She has scars all across her back. From Grune." Wilykit said quietly.

That made my blood boil. How dare he lay a hand on her. "Why?" Lion-o asked.

Before either of them could respond, the lizard who brought me my food stepped up with the captain. "She wanted our loyalty. And she has it. Any man here would gladly lay their life on the line for her, not that she would let us."

"She said after only being with us about an hour that she was to take any punishment we were supposed to be given. She didn't want Grune or Slythe ordering us around. So she took lashes for her. There were times that she could barely walk, times we found her unconscious after wards. We took care of her as best we could. But is scarred bad, her fur was more red than white for a couple days."

"Mumm-ra eventually noticed, and healed her then sent Grune off. She couldn't be promoted above him, they were both Generals, and he couldn't demote him. So he put her at a higher position than Grune. She is his pseudo-wife. She is laying her life on the line helping you guys out. If he were to find out then we would all be dead."

"She one time told me she would do anything to help the one she loved. I am not sure which one of you that is, but whoever it is better not mess it up." With that note they both left, before Lion-o turned to me.

"You didn't mess it up, did you brother?"

"I might have earlier. I didn't let her explain about the ring and I tore this off her neck." I opened my palm to show the ring I left for her on a leather strap.

"You better go find her!" Panthro growled and I stood up. I went to ask a few lizards where she went but they seemed to know I caused her pain and wouldn't talk. One just gestured out of camp and I nodded, following along the path where she left. It was hard to follow her scent, especially when she crossed the stream. But I followed the barely there trail and followed it up the cliff into a thick stand of trees where I heard several noises. Panting, yelling and crying.

Entering the cove I found in the center of scorched and scratched trees the one I wanted to be with. "Amura," I called softly to the shivering form. She looked up and held a dagger ready to throw.

"My Prince, how may I help you?" She answered going to her cold soldier voice. I hated when she used it, even more than her use of my title.

"Amura, enough. Cheetara and Wilykit told us about the scars and-"

"They told you what happened." She stated it, anger flashing in her eyes.

"No, your captain and cook did. They are worried about you. Your cook said something about you doing anything to help the one you love." Here I pulled out the pendant and note she gave me. "If you meant what you said, prove it."

"I can't. I am doing what I can to help you. If anyone else had caught you, then you would be in chains."

I walked over to her, kneeling beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her cheek. "When can you?"

"When Lion-o unites the species and Mumm-ra is gone. Like I said I am bound to him."

"Can you do anything?" I asked sadly. Now that we knew how each other felt I didn't want to hide.

"No, I'm sorry my love." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. We stayed there for a while before she stood up and got her weapons on her person. "We need to head back." I followed her out of the cove and back to camp. Before we were seen, I pulled her towards me in a tight hug and kissed her nose.

"Never forget me, as I will never forget you." She smiled brightly and kissed my cheek before walking ahead of me. No need to let everyone know what happened. I saw her walk towards a smaller tent than her own and enter, not even pausing knowing she would be rooming with two male lizards. I walked over to her tent, breathing deeply her scent. I noticed extra cots on the floor and the kittens sitting on the bed.

"There is room for two on the bed." Lion-o said coming up behind me. The kittens tried to grab it but Cheetara was decided for it. I wasn't going to contest a claim, being in her camp in bed with another woman wouldn't seem right even if I knew I was who Cheetara wanted. Panthro ended up being with her as his back was hurting and he was let the bed. I rolled the ring in my fingers and promised I would give it back to her.

The next morning, we all got a breakfast of eggs and some spiced bread with milk. I noticed once again that Amura didn't have a plate, but she could've eaten earlier. With the man I knew to be the cook scolding her I was sure she hadn't though. After having a piece of bread shoved in her hand, she came over to us, eating it on the walk.

"How long will you be staying with us?"

Lion-o answered, "Until tomorrow, we don't want to inconvenience you."

"You are my king, my loyalty is with you. But I can't betray Mumm-ra. If you need any supplies, ask my men. I'm going hunting if any of you want to join." Panthro and I both stood up and followed her. We went to the same stream as yesterday and passed over it. We continued several miles before she stopped.

"Follow the game trails each direction. You know how to kill I'm sure." They both nodded and went their separate ways. Two hours later they each had a good sized beast across their backs. Walking back to camp, we left the beasts by the fire. "You guys have free reign, just stay in camp." I asked to speak to her for a minute.

She let me lead her to a closed off area. "Yesterday, I should have let you explain. And I took something I gave you." I tied it back around her neck, kissing it softly. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I whispered in her ear, having my arms around her waist.

"How about tonight you give me a massage?"

"What about your scars?"

"They don't hurt me anymore." I nodded and watched for her signal that night. She led me to the hot springs, I left unnoticed. She was already in just a towel when I joined her that night.

"My goddess." I whisper at her beauty. I walk over to her, laying on a rock with her hair pulled to the side. Her butt is all that is covered. I lower myself to kiss down her back to the towel before straddling her. I definitely knew I would have to take care of myself before I went to bed tonight.

I rubbed up and down her back, kissing each scar tenderly. "I will kill Grune if I ever meet him in battle for what he did to you."

"Join the club. I want at him as well as all my men, and Panthro as well."

"He won't have a pleasant death then." She giggles softly. "I haven't heard you laugh in too long."

"Haven't had much to be happy about lately."

"Maybe this will help. When Mumm-ra is defeated, you shall become my mate. You will wear my mother's tiara, like Father wanted."

"It should be for Lion-o's wife, but I will happily be your mate." I smiled widely at that and moved to kiss her, but was stuck with her cheek again. "I want to kiss you! I want to be your first kiss, and your last."

"Tygra, I know I won't be your first. But I will be your last." She then turned over under me and I found myself staring at her bare torso. If possible my pants got even tighter, the armor not yielding at all. She moved to take off my top, moving her hands to get the straps undone enough for it to come off. She leans up and kisses my stomach.

"Love, if you keep that up you won't leave here whole." I growled out at her. She pouted but laid back on the rock looking up at me.

She licked her lips and let her left canine poke out. "How about a bath together?" I pondered over this before I got up and started to take off my pants. She dove into the water before I even had the belt undone. She looked away as I stepped into the warm water. She turned and swam away from me, showing off her legs. I chased after her, dunking her with my larger weight. I knew this wasn't helping my problem, but I didn't want her to know either. We played around and I felt myself go, like a cub barely reaching manhood. I felt so ashamed I couldn't have held off for her. I feel so weak.

I walk away from where the mess is and grab her playfully throwing her over my shoulder into the water. "I've missed this. Us playing, not having responsibilities."

"Well, when we are king and queen, we can do it again." She smiled and heads toward shore. I follow. She wraps up in the towel and throws me one before turning away. I smile at her shyness, after being so brash earlier.

"You know, I won't want to leave you tomorrow."

"I don't want you to. But you need to keep your brother safe."

"You are so much more enjoyable than he is though."

"I would hope so, I don't care for incest," she throws my way leaving me for a second before I run up after her.

Catching her waist, I spin her before looking into her green eyes with my blue ones. "You are the only one I want to be with. Know that, and never question it." He then tied a braided strap around my neck. I felt a weight settle between my breasts and reached for it. It was his ring. "I should have never said that to you last night. I'm sorry." I wanted to take her lips against my own but I knew by now she couldn't.

We arrived back at camp and she went to the tent she had the preivous night, while I walked into hers. The only place left was on the bed next to Panthro. I took it as I was so happy from earlier, passing out with a smile on my lips.

AMURA POV

I was sad, Tygra and the rest were leaving in less than an hour. But he returned my feelings and everything was forgiven. I was worried about Cheetara, she was being too friendly around him for my liking and it seemed she was leading Lion-o on as well.

When it was time for them to leave, my lizards brought out supplies for them, I bowed to Lion-o and Tygra, before hugging the kittens, Snarf, shaking both Panthro's and Cheetara's hands. Back to Lion-o and Tygra, I gave them both a huge hug and pecks on the cheek. "Stay safe boys, one day we will be able to have fun together again." And I backed up to join the rest of my troops as they drove off.

The next few days we stayed on alert, as if we didn't know where they were. Eventually, Mumm-ra sent a messenger crow to meet him at the elephant village in a fortnight. That is where one of the weapons he wanted was hid, and he wanted his best troops there. I assured him we would be and he left.

I relayed the message to my troops. "Next time we see them shall be in battle. Don't hold back." They cheered as I entered my tent.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the wait, school and work got overwhelming, but I should be back for a while! This will be based on the season one finale. Also, I will not recount all of Tygra's time in the astral plane. You may hate me at the end.

AMURA's POV

The next morning, my troops and I packed up all of our tents and gear walking over to the area where we were dropped off a few weeks ago. The transporters were there within minutes this time, not an hour and we jumped on quickly. As soon as we were clear of the trees, the transporters went full speed to the elephant village. It was two hours later we arrived at the base of the hill. My men left their packs on, and loaded with weapons jumped off.

I walked to the edge of the cliff, going to the side of the opposite of the grand staircase. All my men were accomplished climbers by now, so I had no reason to look back. I jumped, landing about 20 feet up the cliff and continued my ascent hearing my men follow me. I smiled as the mountain crumbled beneath my sharpened claws. I had undying loyalty from everyone of the 35 men below me and I knew they would do anything to keep me safe, as I would them.

Getting to the top of the mountain, we waited below the wall, all being able to easily jump the short height of 12 feet. I signaled to them to be ready and they all nodded. Varan kneeled at my left, while Tegu was on my right. Looking down the line I saw Eumeck at one end and Tophy at the other. I never gave them a formation, but where these four were located was constant. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Nothing would keep me from my men-I would not leave men this loyal.

I knew Grune was in the village and had the elephants hostage. My men waited for my signal. When I heard Grune yell out I gave the signal and we all jumped onto the wall and then down the other side. The other lizards saluted me, my men falling in line behind me. I saw Grune emerge from a hut with a broom. I walked up behind him as he started yelling insults at the elephants. I came up behind him and said in an authoritive tone, "That broom is a good look for you." He turned quickly, eyes narrowing at me.

"General Amura, thank you for joining us. Maybe you will have better luck questioning these buffoons."

"Gladly, step aside."And I walked up to the two Grune was talking to. "May I ask your names?"

"I am Anet and this is Aburn. How can we help a lovely young lady like you?"

"You honor me. I apologize for my uncouth friend here. We came here to look for a stone. Apparently it is in your storage there, but all he found is this broom. Are you sure the Spirit Stone is in the hut?"

"Yes quite sure. What am I sure about?"

"The location of the stone."

I was feeling slightly irritated as he replied, "Have you checked the hut?"

Grune came up with his electric war mace, and swinging it said, "Perhaps you need a reminder of the stone's importance!" He blew up a tree and was thanked for it which only angered him further. I stood in front of him and told him to stand down. He growled deeply and said, pointing to the sky "You have until the third moon rises to remember, then I start curling the herd." And he stormed off.

As the one known as Anet looked up, Grune started talking again. I stood behind him, letting him think he was in charge. I held back a smirk at the elephant's reply. Grune ordered him to be killed, which caused a stir among the herd. One of his men held him at gunpoint and moved him away from the rest. It was then that things got worse-for the other side that is. Wilykit jumped on top of a rock and stated, "No one touches my friends."She saw me and I tried to tell her to get to safety. When Aburn noticed them, he called out Lion-o and the others from hiding. I gave a signal to my men. I wouldn't let Grune's take them in. They surronded them as I stepped forward.

"Lay down your weapons, all of them." I ordered and they hesitated a moment before complying. My gun was in my hand and aimed at Snarf. I told Grune to keep the elephants in line while my men and I would handle the cats. Grune tried to argue but I glared at him; bringing my left hand up and letting the moonlight hit the band on my finger. He growled, before complying.

The courtyard had the elephants on one side, surronded by Grune's men with Grune holding his weapon up to Anet's chest. I stood a few feet ahead of him, my gun pointed at Lion-o now with my men surronding the weaponless Thundercats. A few of the giant walkers were there as well. I nodded to my men, and one walked forward picking up the weapons of the kits and Tygra, another got Cheetara's staff and Panthro's nun-chucks. I walked forward and picked up the Sword of Omens.

"You came back for a reason, I believe you are looking for the stone as well. So you must know where it is. Tell me, Young Prince?"I say, gun holstered and sword loosely in my hand.

Lion-o's reply was, "Have you checked the hut?" Grune growled and I chuckled. After I stopped, I looked at him dead in the eye, face inches from his. "So you learned how to use the sword then. Very well."I nodded and Grune threatened to kill the elephants. I would not do the killing. I heard Tygra try and sneak off and I glared at him quickly. Lion-o yelled out stop though, Grune kept trying to take my thunder here and I was getting annoyed. I watched the exchange of Lion-o and Grune while giving Tygra a very discreet signal. The astral plane, huh? As Grune walked by me he grabbed the sword out of my hand and I hoped he cut himseld. I waited outside the hut while Grune and Lion-o went in it. My muscles were tightened waiting for something. Lion-o explained his sword was a key to get there. Lion-o was returned his sword and it was shooting energy from it, before he charged the wall. The glowing filled the courtyard. Grune shoved him out of the way and told his men to kill them all.

"Grune. No. Our master wants the cats alive, and they will fight every step of the way if we kill their friends." Grune didn't look like he was going to call it off. "I outrank you."I said softly but full of power. And he relented, lowering his arm. Before the walkers powered down though, they were attacked by rockets. A giant claw tore up one, before the whole Thundertank appeared. I angrily thought, 'Fuck you Tygra,' as Panthro was angry about someone else driving his tank. Lion-o ran past me, and I tried tackling him but he drew his sword. I pulled out my twin daggers and got ready to fight. Lion-o ran at Grune's men dodging their plasma bullets and cutting threw their ranks, which everyone else did as well. I was angered they beat up my men but they recovered quickly and started fighting.

Panthro called out a claim on Grune while Grune ordered his men to fight. 'Coward,' I thought. Panthro beat down his men, I'm happy they weren't my men. Grune called out that he was honorably retreating since he was outnumbered. They all left while I kept my men there for a bit, we would descend the same way we ascended. I nodded at the cats before we left. We stayed halfway down the hill, waiting for our next orders. I heard a crow call and I knew it was Mumm-ra, that Grune would be punished for leaving.

TYGRA's POV

Driving back to the elephant village, Cheetara, Lion-o and I were leaning out the top of the tank talking. I scowled when Lion-o mentioned he was starting to be able to handle the sword. I knew I should try ignoring Cheetara with Amura live and well, but her advances were so obvious, I couldn't help but feel jealous with her congradulating him and Lion-o's statement of, "It's probably the same reason she will choose me," I didn't want her. It brought up the memories of when I first met her; about a year before Amura and I met.

FLASHBACK

I stood guard at the entrance of the palace, wanting to be away from Lion-o for a while. The helm I wore was too large, and I tried to adjust it. The pike in hand was about twice my size. I was trying to hard, finding fault in everyone that walked by. That is when she appeared. I first heard her ask, "Can you tell me where the clerics reside?" I turned and remember being shocked by her beauty. I was only eight at the time. I remembered I stuttered before she made a comment about my stuttering and stated she could find it herself.

She rushed past me and her speed threw me off. I caught up to her at the top of the staircase showing I was impressed, then tried to show I had authority by saying she needed paperwork to be up here. I said I wouldn't turn her in and showed her where to go. She was knocking on the door to the Cleric's Hall and I stupidly asked what she wanted. After she replied I remember I put my foot in my mouth when I said, "They only accept the best," or something along those lines. Jaga opened the door soon after, and I climbed up to a window to watch her trials. I had never looked in there before, as Jaga always came to the palace. She got passed the spinning blades, but at the pendulums she got knocked away, hitting the floor hard. Jaga then did the test, passing through untouched.

She was pushed out of the hall and tried to get back in. She said that she would stay at the door until they let her back in to the clerecy.

END FLASHBACK

We cleared the final treeline before the village and Panthro hit the brakes, stating "By Thundera!" at the sight before us. The village was smoking. Wilykit said in the back, voice full of sadness, "The Elephant Village," but it fell on deaf ears. Lion-o used the sword to see what was happening and told us what had transpired-the lizards were there.

Panthro looked in and said simply, "Grune." I kept the urge down to ask if Amura was there. I would find out soon enough.

Lion-o started forming a plan. He wanted to wait until night. I wanted to move now. Take the tank in to overpower them. We started bickering about it until Cheetara took his side. That brought up another flashback-me helping her. I gave her a flower, shyly, and retreated. I smiled as she picked it up. I was about to approach when Jaga came back, denying her access again. I left her there alone, not going back to check on her until the day she was accepted. Jaga mentioned her occassionally to father in the palace. We walked through the tall grass moving slowly to the mountain. I stated my dislike. Lion-o sent Snarf ahead as a distraction. Snarf, the coward, was to lead the guards to Panthro. I don't know if I was happy or disappointed at not recognizing any of the lizards we fought. I was thinking they would hear the fighting, or see the gunfire soon though. I was happy to use my muscles to defeat my opponents while the cubs raced up the stairs.

I growled as I saw Kit run ahead and tell Mumm-ra's forces-whoever was there-that they were not going to hurt the elephants. That is when Aburn noticed us all hiding in the bushes. My heart leapt at seeing Amura there.

"Lay down your weapons, all of them." She ordered and none of us put down our weapons right away, it was her gun aimed at Snarf that made us comply. She told Grune to keep the elephants in line while stating that she would watch us. Grune tried to argue with the dangerous beauty infront of me, but she glared at him; bringing up her left hand up and showing him something. He growled, before complying which made me figure out that she showed him the wedding band.

The courtyard had the elephants on one side, surronded by Grune's men with Grune holding his weapon up to Aburn's chest. Amura stood a few feet ahead of him, her gun now pointing at Lion-o, her men surronding us. A few of the giant walkers were there as well. She gave a sharp nod and one walked forward picking up the weapons of the kits and my gun, another got Cheetara's and Panthro's. She walked forward proudly and picked up the Sword of Omens.

"You came back for a reason, I believe you are looking for the stone as well. So you must know where it is. Tell me, Young Prince?"She interegates, gun holstered and sword loosely in her right hand.

Lion-o's reply was, "Have you checked the hut?" Grune growled and I couldn't believe she laughed. After she stopped, they had a stare down, face inches from one another I flared with jealousy. "So you learned how to use the sword then. Very well." She nodded and Grune threatened to kill the elephants. It was then I had enough, I tried to sneak off and she sent me a quick glare. Lion-o yelled out stop though to Grune. I got very discreet signal from my love and snuck down the mountain to the Thundertank. I ran quickly across the field to where it was located and jumped in the driver's seat. This was the only time I had driven, but I hoped by watching Panthro enough I would be able to drive. I stepped on the pedal and kept the wheel straight. After crossing the majority of the field I pushed a button launching rockets into the air, hopefully hitting the enemies only. I launched up one of the rocket claws, momentarily scared that it came back down. I launched the other and it propelled me up the mountain to help fight. It was a big enough distraction I realized to help my friends.

Panthro called out a claim on Grune while Grune ordered his men to fight. 'Coward,' I thought. Panthro beat down his men. Grune called out that he was honorably retreating since he was outnumbered. They all left while Amura stayed for a bit, they jumped over a back wall, nodding at us before disappearing again.

I couldn't believe that inside that shed was a portal to the Spirit World, where the first gem, the Spirit Stone, rested. Anet was in the hut with all of us with the portal glowing. He warned Lion-o that it would be a difficult journey. Our thoughts affecting the reality in that world. I was surprised when Cheetara kissed his cheek, wish Amura could do that to me. I was shocked, but said I was going with him. I said it was to protect him, like I did with the Thundertank. We had a staredown, Anet stating the obvious-negative energy between us. He let me go in first, the only fear I had was me not coming back to my love.

After walking for a while, in nothing, buildings started appearing. I was getting scared, but showed it as cockinesss, saying I would keep the stone for myself. I was trying to make Lion-o see it my way. Then the ruins appeared...with younger versions of ourselves. I had snuck out of the castle, Lion-o following me. Amura had been on duty, sadly not with me. I had wanted to scare my brother, and broke the branch. I immediately ran off scared to get Father, but Lion-o saw it as abandonment. He challenged me and a Sword of Omens came from the ground to my hand and we started fighting. I was beating him, I knew I was a better swordsman, knocking Lion-o to the edge of the pit once more then pushing him in. He used the guantlet to save himself, and I walked just out of sight of him. Lion-o's plea brought back more memories-me rushing to Father to save the younger Lion-o, I jumped down quickly to save him. That's when we realized Mumm-ra was in the astral plane with us. He appeared and we got ready to fight. I would give it all I had to kill him, to get Amura back.

Lion-o said that we were standing on the Spirit Stone this whole time, and I watched as he punched it and it absorbed into the Gauntlet of Thundera. He blasted Mumm-ra away, and that is when we started running for the portal. We rolled out past Grune and Panthro. After the explosion we looked around and I noticed Panthro was missing his arms, from mid-bicep down. That evening the elephants held a celebration, playing music and dancing. I was in no mood to celebrate though. It was amusing watching Snarf try and take care of Panthro.

I was leaning against a pillar looking up at the moons, wondering where Amura was. Cheetara came up to me and started talking about what happened in the astral plane. She was talking about her feelings, I thought she meant to apologize to me, thinking that Lion-o just misinterpreted them. She thanked me for the flower I gave her-so long ago I had forgotten about it. The day astrid. She pulled out the heart of it. I was concerned when she wrapped her arms around me, and moved closer. 'What was she doing. This is wrong.' She kissed me and I unconciously kissed back. After a few seconds I realized my mistake and pushed her away, wiping my mouth and glaring at her.

"What the hell was that? You know I love someone else!"

"Tygra, I have had feelings for you for a very long time. I-"

"NO! This is wrong. You know I can not return your feelings, but Lion-o, he is crazy about you."

"I am sorry. I was not thinking."

I did everything in my power to not snarl at her, growling it came out as, "No you were not!"And I walked away stiffly, my hair all standing on end. I prayed that no one else saw that, and deciding to sleep outside away from her and my brother.

AMURA POV

Grune had a huge army around the base of the mountain, every weapon possible there. I had learned that he was more hands off and relied on numbers more than skill. It was an impressive amount of soldiers, but I knew that my men could take on all of them, and be victorious. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tophy. He gave me the binoculars and pointed out next to the largest walker. I looked down and saw that Slythe and Grune were talking. I nodded, taking in that not all the men were Grune's. A few minutes later, they all were moving forward. I knew they were not supposed to yet, so I ran around to where Grune and Slythe were walking up, confronting them.

"What are you two doing?! We are supposed to wait." I glared at them, keeping my weapons sheathed for now. They were about to respond when there was an explosion from behind us. Then more. There were mines set into the ground. Lizards and walkers were falling all around. Slythe was talking about how poor of a defense it was and mentioned the fall of Thundera. My hair stood on end and Grune laid his claim on the Thundercats, while Slythe was to take the hut. I hissed at them and ran back around to my men, telling them to ascend and stay on the wall. We got to the top as Cheetara knocked back a large group of men. The Thundertank was shooting down the walkers; until Grune appeared. It was them and their weapons. Wilykat joined Cheetara defending the hut, and the elephants then helped the fight. The leader going against Slythe, I did not know Slythe was that swift-but he ran when his weapon was destroyed. Panthro and Grune still going at it.

I stood watching the entrance to the broom shed. I saw movement and heard yelling coming from the portal that led to the Spirit World. Lion-o and Tygra both appeared first. I noticed a pink stone on Lion-o's gauntlet and realized he defeated Mumm-ra in the other dimension. I did what any loyal soldier would and aimed my gun at the pair of them. They looked up, hatred-which I knew was fake-burning in their eyes. Behind them, Grune was pulling Panthro to the portal. The hut exploded and I saw Mumm-ra's shifted form of a demonic crow fly out and grabbed me around the shoulders. I saw Tygra move to grab me but I shook my head and let my master take me to where he wanted. We landed on a cliff about a mile away and he put me down on the ground before alighting on a tree branch.

"You stay here for 24 hours watching the Thundercats. If possible find out where they are going to next. Then come back to me. Immediately. You shall stay there until we have a new location on them."

"Yes my master." And he flapped his wings and flew away. I then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note in a code that I made up with my men. It read 'Follow the arrow to the air. And your friend you shall find. Hide two vehicles behind the hill and sleep well under the stars.' I attached the note to an arrow and let it fly to the edge of the village. Knowing they would figure it out, I pulled out my binoculars and watched the Elephant Village vigilantly.

About two and a half hours later I heard more than anything footsteps approaching me. I recognized them so I kept my vigilence on the village, watching Anet and Lion-o talk a bit. When my nose twitched at the approaching smell, my stomach growled loudly.

"Sounds like you need this." Varan said, setting a plate next to me. I nodded and gestured for him to lay down to watch the village while I ate quickly. I couldn't start a fire so I was happy when I saw he brought a pelt with him as well. I handed over the binoculars and told him what Mumm-ra ordered me. I quickly devoured the pork and vegetables, the pelt wrapped around me, even though my fur kept me fairly warm, the extra warmth was enjoyed.

It was a few minutes later I asked for the binoculars back. He relented and I looked into the village, noticing that Lion-o had left the elephants and I scanned the courtyard. I noticed than on a platform Cheetara was next to a male, I assumed Lion-o, since the roof of the structure obscured the moonlight. As the figures moved into the moonlight I gasped. She was kissing Tygra! I growled deeply and gave Varan the binoculars as I walked away, to the side of the cliff and threw up everything I had just eaten. I kept puking until I couldn't anymore, just avoiding falling off the cliff with my dry heaving.

Varan walked over to me and led me to a flat area under a tree. Wrapping me in the pelt he brought he propped my head up to give me some water. He asked softly, "What did you see Amura?"

I barely croaked out, "She kissed him," before coughing again. He waited till my fit was over before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rest, I will wake you in a few hours for your shift." I nodded and turned away from the village, wanting to forget what I saw. It took me a while to fall asleep, and when I entered my dreams they were nightmares. The normally peaceful dreams I had were gone, now replaced by seeing Tygra and Cheetara together, with cubs: tawny cubs with dark stripes and brillant rust colored with brown spots. I woke up panting and covered in a cold sweat.

"Amura, are you well?" A young lizard was at my side, I recalled his name in my semi-awake state as Buffin.

I shook my head and leaned up turning away from him and started dry heaving again. He rubbed my back and helped me sit back. He offered me a water skin and I took a few sips. "Varan, anything in the village?"

"They are all asleep, no patrol. Tygra is sleeping on the ground, everyone else is in their tank." He added, knowing that was probably why I couldn't sleep.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Want to try and get some more sleep?"

"When is my shift?"

"I will take your shift. We can't have a sick General." Buffin said, still close to me in case something happened.

I smiled and nodded, thanking him as I lay back down. I closed my eyes, hearing them talk a little. Buffin had come up about half hour ago, wondering where we were. After Varan told him, he offered to stay and help keep watch since Varan wanted me to rest. I loved my men, sighing I tried to go back to sleep. It was still plagued with nightmares, but now with another cat in it. She had a short dress in it, with a small bow on her left arm. She was moving as if in a fight, and then shackled. I growled at the image. Right before the image faded away as I woke up, there was a red circle surronding her. I thought I saw it as a two headed snake but there was a faint image of a cat over it.


	7. Chapter 7

So this will be all Amura's POV, and the next chapter mostly Tygra's. The name I am using for the queen is from Heart of the Demons. Thanks : )

Also, I apologize for typos because my word processing doesn't have spell check on it.

AMURA POV

After having completed the 24 hour vigilance over the Elephant Village, we had packed up and descended the mountain to the pair of transporters. I didn't know how to use them, so this time I stood by Buffin, who was one of the handful of my men who knew how to fly them. He explained what each lever and button did. After we were moving for a while, he asked if I wanted to take the controls. I was hesitant, but nodded.

"Okay, the main thing is that you have to stay on the gas to keep us moving. It won't take much movement of the steering wheel to turn us. I will be here if you need help. Take control, General."He mock saluted and stepped to the side.

I quickly stepped up and put my foot on the gas, butterflies in my stomach. But it seemed almost as if I was born to this, the wind through my fur and the controls were like second nature. Before too long I started manuvering and testing the capabilites of the transporter, as well as myself. I looked over to Tophy driving the other and gave a feral smirk before nodding ahead. He was confused for a second before returning the grin and they started gaining the lead.

"You are sure you have never driven one before?"Buffin asked me, watching my careful control of

the machine we were on.

"No technology in Thundera, remember? Just some draft beasts and striders. Even those were not often." I said, another memory coming forward while I was driving.

FLASHBACK

Tygra had asked for me to be excused from official duty after my morning training today, I wondered why as he had never asked for it before in the seven years we have known each other. He told me that after training to wash up and meet him in the palace-in clothes different than my training clothes. I had gone home and showered, pulling out the outfit I had bought for today: a blouse that was a light green with silver highlights on the sleeves and collar, the thread forming vines. It buttoned up, but only had the left sleeve. The bottom was a knee length brown skirt with slits on each side, and had a pair of shorts attached underneath. All the other clothes were dresses for formal events or training clothes, my armor stayed in the armory, as we all had to go there before any attack.

After putting on my new clothes, I walked up to the palace as per Tygra's "orders." I knew he would never order me to do anything, but I humored him sometimes. I went to throne room, where we normally met, but only Claudus was there.

I inclined my head slightly, "My king, would you happen to know where I could find your son?"

He sighed heavily. "You know you do not need formalities with me Amura."

"I do. But sometimes it is better to continue a habit than to break it."

He chuckled. "I forget how wise you are sometimes, just now being officially considered no longer a cub."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Have you really no clue." At my silence he continued. "It is your birthday Amura, your 16th birthday."

"I must have forgotten todays date." I know I colored, that explained it all now.

"Well, this is for you. From me." He said handing me a package smiling. I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful brown cloak, detailed with green thread that formed stripes on it.

"Thank you Claudus, it is gorgeous." I pulled it out and threw it over my shoulders, noting that the ties were tipped with emerald. I hugged him, very happy about the gift.

"You're welcome my dear, you know you are like family. Now Tygra is waiting for you in the stables, go and see him." I nodded and rushed to the western side of the palace, opening the door and seeing Tygra in some old clothes, still his normal colors though: blue and yellow. He stood beside two striders and each had a pair of saddlebags on it.

Walking softly up to him I hugged him from behind. He screamed, then seeing it was me returned the hug

"So you saw my father?" He questioned, fingering my new piece of clothing.

"I did," I replied smiling at him.

"So I guess you figured out today then, happy birthday." And he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I am taking you on a ride." He walked me over to one strider and made sure I was situated on the animal before leaving me, knowing I didn't ride often.

He led me out of the stable and behind the palace, an area I was unfamiliar with surprisingly. Cut into the cliffside was a tunnel, and he led me into this. I stayed a few feet behind him, looking now at the torches along the walls lighting the way.

"Want to pick up the pace?"He asked, looking back at me. I nodded and copied his action of clicking his tongue and touching his heels to the side of his beast. We moved faster through the two miles of the tunnel, slowing when we reached the outside; the natural light a nice change.

"Not much further now." Tygra said, pulling up next to me. I nodded and followed him down a path that led through the forest. I scratched my beasts' neck,

"Tygra?"

"Yes Amura?" He asked smiling at me.

"Does my strider have a name?"

"Her name is Dura, she has been part of the royal stock for a while." I nodded and he continued. "Mine is named Sayroo, he has been with me since I learned to ride."

After about a mile, we came up to a gate and stopped. I followed his lead of dismounting. On top of the gate was the crest of the royal family.

"Tygra, is this-" I could not finish my question, my shock was too great.

"Yes Amura, this is the royal cemetery. I brought you here to meet my mother." He said. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together, squeezing gently. He squeezed back and smiled down at me, which I returned. He walked to our mounts and shouldered both sets of saddlebags, taking my hand again and leading me to the back, where a fairly new stone lay. He set down the saddlebags and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Amura, I would like you to meet my mother. I know she would have liked you." I wrapped my arm around him as well and smiled kissing his arm. He was not sentimental so I knew this was hard for him.

I looked at the headstone, on top was a feminine crown and a flower wreath below that. It read "Liora/Soulmate and Wife of Claudus/Mother of Tygra and Lion-o/May the Ancestors Welcome Her"

I felt him tense up and I moved to hug him from behind, and he put his arms over mine.

He took a deep breath and pulled away. He kissed the top of my head and moved to grab the saddlebags. From one he pulled out a blanket which he laid out. He gestured for me to sit down and I did, he sitting down next to me. From the other bags he pulled out a loaf of sour bread, smoked beef and chicken, some hard cheese, exotic pears, two mini cakes and a bottle of champagne. I was so happy I just hugged him really tight, whispering in his ear, "Thank you."

He tore off a piece of bread and cut some beef and cheese to put on it, handing it to me. "Happy birthday, all of your favorites." He fed me the bite and I smiled.

I did the same for him, and he was telling me about his mother, in return I told him about mine. We were enjoying our solitude until the sun started to set.

"Are you ready to get the last part of your present?"

I was surprised, "Tygra! This is amazing! You don't need to give me anything else."

"Well, I already did. It is back at the palace. Let's go." He helped me up and I helped him clean up the remains of the meal we had, walking back to the striders in the dusk. We got on and went at a quick pace back, me being happy for the new cloak I was wearing.

After getting to the stables, it was dark and a stablehand offered to take care of Sayroo and Dura. We thanked him and Tygra and I held hands going into the palace. I nodded to Claudus, Jaga and Lion-o as we passed them. Tygra took me to his room and told me to close my eyes; which I did.

He sat me on his bed and moved around to get something. He sat next to me on the bed, and put a heavy box on my lap. "Open your eyes,"he whispered in my ear which sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. I did and I noticed that my vision was darker than normal, but blinking a few times cleared it up.

The box on my lap was wrapped in white paper and I used a claw to peel back the paper. I opened the box and gasped at what I saw: new blades for me to fight with. They were about a foot and a half long each and were a bright shiny silver color. The handles were a black matte with emeralds on the top. I lifted one up and under them I saw some black leather. I pulled out the leather, setting the knife on the chest at the end of his bed. It was a harness that went over my hips and around my thighs, with holsters attached. I was speechless.

"Do you like them," he asked nervously.

All I could do was nod, admiring the craftsmanship. I eventually stuttered, "H-how?"

"I knew your other ones were old, but you would not abandon them as they are an ancestral artifact. So I got you new ones, and you could keep the others."

"Thank you."I smiled and put everything back in the box carefully, my hair hiding the tears coming down my face.

He noticed though. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked panicked.

"No, no not at all. This is just so sweet. You really know me."

He smiled widely and said, "Stay with me." He noticed my shocked expression and elaborated. "Just spend the night, I don't want you to be alone on your birthday."

I nodded and asked for some clothes. He nodded and went to his wardrobe. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I planned this, and got you a sleeping gown." He saw me about to object. "I insist. You deserve to be spoiled now that you are an adult." He winked at me. I growled lightly at him as I took the package and headed to his attached bathroom.

I stripped off my birthday outfit and laid it on the counter gently. I looked up to his full length mirror, as I only had a small one in my house, as I didn't care about my appearance much. I was slightly shocked about what I saw. Now that I was 16, an adult by our standards, I had grown to fill that as well. My hair I kept long; tied back when needed, it was midway down my back. My body had gentle curves, with my abs being flat from training and the defined muscles on my arms. My face was very angular, my emerald eyes standing out. I looked similiar to my mother. I bit my lip before turning away. I slipped on the silk nightgown, it was thin strapped and went to my knees. The neckline showed a little cleavage and was a dark blue color. I imagined he bought it to match his clothes, he did look good in blue... I shook my head and put my clothes from the day into the packaging and walked back into his room.

"I'm glad it fits, I guessed your size." Tygra said looking at me, I thought he looked me up and down.

"It does, thank you." I replied, embarassed and subconciously running my hand over the fabric seeing him in just a pair of loose blue pants. He may not train as much as I do, but he was well muscled.

He nodded and walked to his bed, pulling back the sheets. He let me get in first, and I faced towards the windows, covered by white curtains. He got in behind me and I was scared he would try and spoon me, just for how inappropriate it was-us not in a relationship and he being in the royal family. Luckily he did not. "Good night Amura, happy birthday."

I smiled and replied, "Good night Tygra."

END FLASHBACK

"Amura, look out!" Buffin shouted, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I focused on the long metal spire that was knocked over in the sand. Instead of turning to go towards the tip or braking, I aimed for the sand dune where it was still partially buried and ended up becoming airbourne for a few seconds. After getting back to normal cruising height, my crew all looked at me and cheered. I smiled and raised my fist in the air. They returned the gesture and shouted, "Arroo," a term they made up and pointed at the other ship, now far behind us.

"What happened?" Buffin asked quietly.

"Flashback, have been having them a lot lately."

"If you are able to handle it, the Black Pyramid is only about half hour more."

"I will be fine, thank you."I smiled at him.

Driving forward, I saw the lair ahead of us. I pulled to the side where the vehicles were kept and pulled in, slowing as appropriate. I jumped off first with my pack and my men followed suit. I turned to them, "Take my stuff to my quarters, and you will receive orders after I know them. Dismissed." They saluted as I reported directly to the throne room.

I entered and saw Slythe there, surprised but happy to not see Grune. I walked forward proudly and kneeled at the edge of the casting pool. "Lord Mumm-ra, I have returned from my vigil. Ready for your orders."

"Rise General. I would like to hear your report, abridged then the full one later."

"After you left, the elephants and cats celebrated, Lion-o seemed very upset about something upon going to bed," I took a deep breath, not wanting to think about why he was upset. "They left just after sunrise heading north by northwest. I would guess with a week's worth of supplies. The elephants cleaned up their village a bit, planted a garden and then meditated."

"Thank you General. Now, you and your men shall rest here for a few days. Slythe I have a mission for you. Observe."And the casting pool showed two men. One was a jackal the other an ape. "Since you are having men desert, I need better generals who will punish those who try. I don't care about if they are loyal to me! I want warriors who fight not for treasure, but for blood. Amura your men are loyal, so you are not going to be punished." I nodded, keeping a straight face even with Slythe's growl. "I want warriors like these!"

"Who are they?" Slythe asked looking back at my master.

"Wretched souls, who only feel base emotions. Both are currently incarcerated for crimes vile, even to me. They are to be my new generals, Slythe."

Slythe tried to object; stating that they would not listen to the two men.

"They will at least see to it that there are consequences for deserting. And more importantly, we can now recruit their peoples. Free them and bring them to me." He was laughing until as Slythe bows and leaves, clearly unhappy.

"Amura, we have several things to discuss. First, since Grune is gone, will you still want that?" He nodded to the ring on my finger.

"Do you think I have need of it?" I asked him, sticking out my left canine slightly.

"Amura, I know you are female and have needs, if you find a male you want to be with, I will not stop you. As long as it isn't a Thundercat." I nodded.

"Thank you My Lord." And pulled off the ring, handing it to him.

He put it in the casting pool and it dissolved. "Just as well, my lover dislikes the notion of me being married. Even fake."

"My lord?" I was confused, I had no idea there were other females here.

"Observe," and he showed an image of a female warrior. She was standing proudly, her hair was brown tied back in a pony tail and on each side of her face was a lock with white tips. Her amber eyes were focused on something we couldn't see. Garbed in a short, dark brown dress, her wrists had golden manacles and a garter on her right thigh. A necklace was tight around her neck and a bag on her hip. She was uniquely barefoot. "This is Pumyra, she died at the invasion, I resurrected her. She is my spy, currently working at the Dog City, as a warrior." I nodded, understanding.

"I was going to ask you if you had any other cats, I had a vision of her."

"Interesting, you may be able to read the cosmos. We shall look into it if it happens again. Secondly, since you and your men are so accomplished, I want you to be a special task team. Only when I need a good team, quick, deadly will you be sent out."

"That is quite an honor Mumm-ra, thank you." I was humbled.

"Lastly, how would you like more men, I know your contigent is special to you, but more men is not a bad thing."

"With all due respect, I would prefer just my contigent. They have my loyalty and I know their skills."

"Very well, I shall keep you informed. Dismissed."

I curtsied and walked back to my quarters, grabbing my bag on the way out. My room was just down the hall from the throne room, and I was happy to see my chest already there. I changed into a loose shirt that hung long and climbed into bed, exhausted. I slept dreamlessly that night, happy to have clear thoughts.

The next morning I woke well rested and dressed in my training clothes, weapons strapped on where they belonged. I went to the kitchen and ate an apple and some bread, before going to the training grounds in the lowest level. All the men there saluted me, and I waved them off.

I gestured and my men followed me to the back. "Men, congradulations are in order! Lord Mumm-ra is having us as a special task force. We are staying here for a while. That being said; we are still going to train hard. Two on one drills, now."

The men divided into groups of three and I was with Varan and Tophy. I looked to Varan, wondering where Tegu was. He smirked, "His girlfriend's here." I smiled and nodded, facing off against the two lizards, daggers in hand.

They were circling me, and I knew better than to follow them, knowing one would give a tell. It came in the form of a slightly longer than normal blink. I slightly tensed and crouched, moving to the side as Tophy came towards me in the front. I was struck across my shoulders by Varan's tail. I was winded, and they each pulled a dagger out of my hands. I was surprised at this move, never having been disarmed before. I was obviously not focusing very much. I took a deep breath and turned facing the pair, both of my friends holding one of my special weapons that Tygra gave me for my birthday. I growled deeply and I noticed that they were taken aback, but regained their posture quickly. That is when I noticed a change in me.

'Oh no, I'm going feral again.' I thought panicked, but knowing I would not be able to control it. I let the feeling of power overtake me and my vision tunneled and darkened. I felt my canines grow, I was on the balls of my feet, my muscles completely under my control. I waited until they started moving forward, then I took off towards Tophy first. I flew at him, my fist caught him under his chin and knocked him back. I took back my dagger and turned facing Varan who knew immediately what was wrong. He held out the dagger he was holding and grabbed a shield from nearby. He braced himself and I let myself move gracefully and deadly across the ground. I approached with strength and slashed his shield in half, it being little more than wood. He slid back and swung his tail out to grab me, I jumped over it and my foot hit his chest, he went down and my dagger flew out of his hand. I grabbed it in the air and landed in a crouch, roaring in victory. I then regained my more normal thoughts, and shook my head seeing in color once more.

I immediately crouched next to Varan and shook him gently. "Varan, come on, wake up."

He didn't move, and I saw Eumeck doing the same for Tophy. He gave me a sad look, shaking his head. They were both breathing, but I didn't know what to do from here. I sat on my heels with my head dropped. I had my hand on Varan's shoulder scared at what I had done.

I heard a groan. I looked down, not believing it. "Varan, are you okay?!"I was estatic. He groaned again and I told him to stay down until the medic looked at him. Achielles went to Tophy first. I saw her check his breathing and blood pressure, giving him a shot and then came over to Varan.

Achielles asked what happened and I relayed my story, including what the Thunderean doctor told me all those years ago. After giving Varan the same shot, Achielles led me over to a bench and checked my vitals as well. "Has this happened any other times?"

"No, not when I fully changed. Will they be alright?" I was worried about my friends.

"They will be fine, just bruised up a bit. I think I may be able to mix something up that will keep your feral side, as you call it, quiet."

I thought about the consequences, and decided against it. "I can usually control myself. And if that may be my final resort in a fight. I would like to keep it as an option, thank you though."

"The offer stands if you ever change your mind." I nodded and she walked over to the stairwell leading to the infirmary.

"Amura, if you ever want, I know Thunderean medicine as well," and she walked quietly up the stairs, leaving me to think over why she said that. I then noticed Tophy waking up and I went over to him quickly, kneeling at his left side. When he woke up he saw me first. "What happened?"

"I gave you a pretty good blow. Achielles said you should rest for a bit." I noticed him color slightly.

"Though if you think you need more attention she is in the infirmary." He colored even more and smiled bleekly up at me. I nodded and looked across him at Eumeck to help him up. "Tell her I hit you in the jaw." And walked over to help Varan up. I walked him over to the bench where I sat next to him.

"I am sorry, my friend." I said, my head bowed.

"I am just happy to have you on our side." He replied with a grimance. "What caused you to lose control this time?" He inquired.

I sighed. "My daggers were a gift from him," I spat out the word "for my birthday. Even though he hurt me I don't have access to my old ones and getting used to new ones would take too long." He nodded.

"Rest for a bit, you deserve it. I am going to wander around some. You are in charge." He nodded as I stood and walked out of the room. I was taking this time to explore the lower quarters which I was unfamiliar with. I turned the corner and saw an archway leading into a room covered in books. I walked in slowly, not knowing if I was allowed to be in here. Looking around, I noticed the wall across from me and the ones on either side were filled, floor to ceiling with books. The wall I came in through was covered with cubbies, each filled with scrolls.

There were torches everywhere, magicked I am sure to burn and not release smoke. Couches and chairs were scattered around. I walked to the wall on my left, and looked at some of the titles, noticing there were a few I could read, though they were in the ancient Thunderean. I let my claw slide along the ancient tomes, and right before I moved to the next wall a book caught mine eye; it was black with faint stripes on it. I pulled it out and let it rest on my forearm, brushing the cover gently seeing only indentions. Opening the cover and flipping to the first page I almost dropped the book: there was an engraving of a man that looked like my father only with sharper features. His beard was a little longer, but the eyes were the same as mine; a deep green. The shock grew as I saw on his chest the pendant I gave Tygra.

I walked to the nearest couch and read the caption underneath the engraving, "Sieber, General of the Land Troops of Lord Mumm-ra" and I started reading. I don't know how much time had passed until a voice broke me out of my revere.

"Find something interesting?"

I stood quickly, bowing to him. "I am sorry, I stumbled across this room. I hope I was not intruding."

"Not at all, this is for any who wish to use it. What did you find?" I held up the book and he nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" I was curious now.

"He was the leader of my ground troops, like you he preferred the more primative and reliable weapons to the technology the other tigers used; guns and flying machines. He was a good leader, and in addition to his kin, he also commanded jackals and lizards I believe. Why are you asking?"

"My parents had given me the same pendant he was wearing in this picture. I believe he could have been my ancestor."

"Well, he did have a mate. There should be something about her in there. It is funny, you being so close to the adopted prince when your ancestors didn't really get along. For some reason only a few meshed."

"Did you need me for anything?" I asked having a lot to think over.

"What is this feral side you demonstrate on occassion?" I took a deep breath and explained it to him.

"Why have I not heard of this before?"

"The way the Thunderean doctor explained it, most have very mild feral sides, mine is very strong. My guess is because of my ancestry."

"It would be advantageous if it came out in a real battle."

"I would be afraid it would not distinguish between friend and foe."

"Very wise, for one so young. How many seasons do you have?" Mumm-ra asked me, seemingly curious.

"I have 21 falls with me." I said, about to add to that number. I was getting close to being past the normal age to marry.

"I believe you and Pumyra would get along, she is 26 summers." I nodded, trying to figure out why I did not know her. All the Royal Guards took turns training with the lower ranks. I always had fun when the bigger males tried posturing for me. Flirting with me, and I replied in kind. I told them they could treat me to dinner if they could beat me in a fight. I knew they were mostly middle class, as I never ended up training the lowest ranks. Some had tails, others didn't.

There was one fight I almost lost on purpose as my opponent was an extremely handsome upper middleclass tom of wildcat descent.

FLASHBACK

Upon arriving at the training fields in the morning, I noticed that none of my companions were in their normal formation. Most of them lived in the baracks, so knew about any changes before I did. I walked over to Bobcan, as Dini was not here yet, and spoke to the stealthy man.

"What is going on?"

He turned and looked down, smiling at me. "Good morning cub. We are going to the lower ranks today." He laughed at the silent snarl that came onto my face.

"Where am I heading?"

"Infantry, middle class. Dini will be with you as well as myself and Servan." I smiled and nodded, starting to stretch. I knew he was checking me out and just elaborated my movements more. He had expressed desire for me but we were told that we could not date since we had to be professional. That didn't mean that we didn't tease one another though, such as now. I bent backwards so he got to see my clevage through my top. I smiled teasingly at him before righting myself and he pulled me to his side.

He whispered, "That is not a nice thing to do," and I could tell I was pushing him too far. I separated from him, but stayed at his side. Servan slapped the back of both of our heads, knowing what had transpired. Bobcan was two winters my elder, but well within the norm of dating. Servan was more respectful of the old ways, where a male should ask the father's permission and date for a while before anything like what Bobcan was doing to me, which I didn't mind. I wanted a mate, someone who could protect me which I knew he could. But rules are rules. I sighed heavily at my thoughts as our commander came to us.

"You shall go to the infantry division under the command of Felicka, she is expecting you. When Dini arrives head out." We all saluted and made sure we had our weapons and were pacing waited for my partner. He eventually came in and we told him what was going on. He strapped on his extra weapons and we went through the passage ways that connected all the grounds.

We entered the training grounds and saw a contingent all standing at attention. A female of modest build and brown coloration was addressing the troops. We waited patiently until she finished and I approached her, in half armor.

"Commander." She turned and saluted, which we all returned. "How would you like us to train with your troops?"

"It is an honor to have your four here, especially you." She said looking at me directly. "If you could help them with close range fighting, with and without weapons." I nodded and turned to look at the troops.

"You will divide into four groups; each of us will take a group and work with you. Go ahead." I walked back to my friends and we were talking about who would take which group. I walked to the second group and noticed there was only two queens there, and the other ten were toms. I told them to divide in pairs and I would watch them. They did and I walked between them. The two queens relied more on there speed and agility while the toms tried for strength; which wasn't a bad thing but they both needed to take on the skills of the other. I called them to stop and told them as such. After they were chatised I asked if any wished to take on me.

"I will," he said, stepping forward. He was a light copper color with dark stripes on him, though not as dark as my own. Even though his legs were long, we was also robustly built. He had unusually long ears, and his eyes were yellowish green. I nodded and offered my hand.

"Amura, of the Royal Guard."

He took it and instead of shaking it, kissed my knuckles. "Crimeo, hoping to take out my beautiful opponent."

"If you win this fight you can." I tell him getting in a ready stance with my daggers, ones Tygra gave me for my coming of age. He smiled and pulled on his studded brass knuckles.

"Ladies first," he said and I smirked.

"Big mistake," and I charged in quickly sliding under his legs and was behind him before he knew what happened. I jumped and aimed a kick at his shoulder to get him off balance. It worked as he stumbled; but not enough to fall and he turned throwing a punch at my middle. I leaned back away from the punch and kicked up with my foot to knock his hand. My claws cut along his arm and drew a few drivulets of blood.

He stepped back and looked at his arm. "Congratulations, I have not been injured in a long while," and he lunged at me. I jumped up and he predicted it as he grabbed my foot pulling me down. He crawled over me to pin me down and raised his fist above my face. "I win," and looking up into his eyes I about let him. But I moved my dagger a few inches and pressed it against his stomach.

"No you don't." I smiled at him and in his distraction I kicked him off me flipping him over and had my dagger on his neck, straddling his waist. While there I felt his impressive buldge against me and I almost moaned aloud. I heard clapping and then Bobcan came and helped me up, and I offered a hand to Crimeo after I sheathed my weapons. He took it and I whispered to him my address. He nodded and walked away to clean up his wound.

We talk to Felicka before we leave and then go to deliver our report to our Commander, if anyone should be promoted or what they need to work on. Servan and Dini both recommended people for promotion. We were dismissed and I went up to the palace, keeping an eye on the time so I would be able to leave in case Crimeo wanted to fulfill the invitation. I left an hour before sunset to a confused tiger and I told him I would explain tomorrow. He nodded and I went home and changed into a short blue dress and did my make up which I have only done for ceremonies before. I tried to read a book while I waited, but I couldn't focus on the words. The sun set and the darkness fell. I lit a small fire and waited some more.

When I realized he wouldn't be coming I changed into the shirt I "stole" from Tygra and noticed it hugged my body a lot more now, being tight around the chest due to my developing body. I was saddened but hid it the next day, telling Tygra but omitting his name, and I about beat him to a pulp when I found out a few days later why he didn't come when I ran into him in the market.

It was because he was told how much time I spent with the prince and was worried about what he would do if someone took me out. I growled and swiped him across the cheek with my claws leaving four deep gashes. "The prince has no control over my personal life," and I stormed away.

END FLASHBACK

"I don't know why I was unfamiliar with her, unless she joined within two moons of your invasion. I don't believe she was in the lower ranks as she lacks a tail. Members of the Royal Guard, like myself, went to the lower ranks to train them." I was very pensieve over this.

"We can figure it out when you two are together again."And he had me go to lunch with my men. I was happy to see Tegu there. I noticed he was a little tired so I sat next to him.

"So, I missed you this morning?" I said striking a conversation as Varan smiled at me from his side.

"I will make up my training. From the sound of it, it was good I wasn't there." I grimanced and licked my left canine.

"I know you will. I am curious as to why you weren't there? You weren't in the infirmary were you?" He was silent for a minute before answering.

"Kama is here." He replied. I smirked and nodded, stating I would like to meet her. He nodded and said he would arrange it. I was planning on going back to train with my men after lunch, but Mumm-ra called me to the throne room. I went up and kneeled before him as he readied the casting pool.

"Slythe has gotten the Sword of Omens, but Lion-o was wearing the gauntlet when Kaynar and Addicus pushed him into the river. They are bringing the rest of the Thundercats here, where you will be in charge of them. I don't trust the others to make sure they are in proper condition." I nodded and stayed watching them camping for the night. I saw everyone turn to Tygra.

'Hmm, guess he got his wish afterall,' I thought while he was goading his captors. Just then Addicus went at them, somehow the kittens got free. They helped the others, and they were about to fight before Slythe called a retreat. I growled at their cowardice and ducked in time as Mumm-ra flung lightning into the pool. After he calmed slightly, I told him, "They have the sword at least," to which he grudgingly nodded.

I waited with Mumm-ra until the three other generals got back. They all bowed before us, and I noticed Kaynar eyeing me and licked his chops. Slythe stepped forward and presented the sword to Mumm-ra, forgetting that he couldn't touch it. He levitated it over the pool. Mumm-ra said he would need all night to get it ready and we were dismissed, but to be on alert for anything that may happen. We all nodded and I left to inform my men of the latest developments.

Leaving the throne room, I headed to the nearest stairwell and descended, I was on the first landing when an arm wrapped around my throat. I saw the muzzle of Kaynar reaching past my ear, "Aren't you a pretty kitty," and put his hand on my stomach. I pulled a dagger from my thigh discreetly and then stomped on his foot and turned kicking him in the stomach and pinning him on his stomach, my dagger on the back of his neck.

"Listen you piece of filth," I said in a deadly voice right into his ear, "Mumm-ra has had me around for longer than you, and I am more valuable than you. I can kill you with out losing a second of sleep, and Mumm-ra won't care. You disrespect me again and you will be put in a hole." I pushed off him and continued down to the mess hall where I found Buffin and Tophy talking. I told them the message and they said they would relay it to everyone else. I nodded and went up to my room, happy that Kaynar was gone. I stopped by Varan's room and told him the same message. He saluted and asked if anything was wrong.

"I will be in charge of the cats if we capture them. Oh, tell the men they don't need to go easy on them, and if they want to hurt Cheetara and Tygra extra, they have my permission." He smiled and wished me good night.

I went to my room and sat on my window sill, it was enchanted so I could see outside, but no one could see in the Black Pyramid. I read more about my ancestor. I got to the part about his mate, she wasn't a completely white tiger, her stripes were orange. She was gorgeous though. The next page there was a profile of her and she had a dagger in each hand. The same daggers I used once upon a time, the people in this book were my ancestors.

I was shaken when the alarm went off a few hours later. Intruders. I rushed out of my room, meeting Varan running down the stairs. We waited in the training hall for the rest of our troops which lined up in order. We ran towards where the alarm sounded and saw a handful of guards that looked completely dazed. I went up to one and smacked their cheek they didn't remember why they were there. I snarled and turned to my men. "The cats are here somewhere. Find them!" They spread out, Buffin, Tegu and two others staying with me. When Slythe, Kaynar and Addicus arrived I looked down at them.

"You are all late as well. The cats are hiding in the Pyramid somewhere. Find them!" Addicus looked ready to object before Slythe and Kaynar both pulled him away. I smiled in pride, they knew I was in charge. I started jogging towards the throne room, guessing they would try there first. My guess was correct as I noticed Mumm-ra zapping purple lightning towards all of them. I called for my men to come and help take them away. I noticed Buffin roughly drag Cheetara out and the two others with me, Avet and Monet, being pretty rough with Tygra as well. I had my gun out in case any of them woke up. When Tophy and his men arrived I picked up Snarf and the kittens were picked up as well. Tophy and Lison took care of Panthro. We headed to the lowest level where the prison cells were, I noticed that Buffin, Avet and Monet weren't there yet and realized they took the stairs, I smiled even more as I set Snarf in gently. Once all the Thundercats were in the cell, I locked it and nodded to my men to disperse while I went back to the throne room, singally protecting Mumm-ra and the lizard priests.

I stood at Mumm-ra's back and watched as he tried to extract the Eye of Thundera from the Sword of Omens, almost accomplishing it when the doors were blown open. "Thundercats HO" Lion-o yelled. I pulled out my daggers to defend my master, as the cats worked on the priests, Mumm-ra transformed into his more powerful form after denying Lion-o's power without the sword. I went up to help Mumm-ra until Tygra saw me, I smiled darkly and went over to watch the priests fight him. Then I took my turn; he had never been able to beat me and I know he wouldn't be able to now.

I twirled my daggers in my hands and approached slowly. He didn't want to fight me but put on a show, snapping his whip at me. I jumped up and kicked the whip out of his hand, when he drew his gun. I knew I had to be more cautious now, so I relied on my speed and agility. He was hesitant to shoot at me, but I was still angered by the kiss. I ran at him and when I could I threw my dagger to disarm him and pinned him under me, my dagger at his throat.

He gasped up at me, "Why are you trying so hard to defeat me."

"Because when I make a promise to someone I keep it." I snarled and lowered my voice, still full of anger, and told him, "And if I love someone, I don't kiss another." And then I was blown off of him when Lion-o got the Sword of Omens back. I saw them all run out of the Pyramid and I was wondering where the other generals were, guessing they were sleeping. I kneeled next to Mumm-ra and helped him into his coffin to rest and recuperate, he saying I was being put in charge until he was better. I nodded and went to the lizard priests, seeing they were all just knocked unconcious. I went down to the dungeon and glared seeing who was in the cell.

"What happened here?" I asked them.

"Lion-o came back and freed the Thundercats, they threw us in here," Slythe pleaded.

"Do you want to stick to that story," I asked gesturing to the security camera. I was enjoying this.

"Lion-o came in and tricked us into this cell. Now let us out."Addicus said to me.

"Sounds more like it, but who are you to think you can give me orders? Especially since it was your failure that caused Mumm-ra to be attacked and greatly weakened, thus putting me in charge."

"WHAT?!" all three exclaimed.

"Yes. And for your poor actions, you shall stay in there overnight. You will be let out later. Get some rest."And I left, turning out the lights and punching in my access code so no one else could enter except for myself and Mumm-ra. I wish now I would have gotten rest as I am going to stay up until he is healed. I was in the throne room, looking at the pillars that Mumm-ra drew power from. A monkey, a jackal, a lizard and a vulture. Looking at them just sent chills down my spine, felling the evil radiating off of them. I was extremely bored here; I may be in control but I can't send out patrols. I cleaned and sharpened my weapons and knicked my finger on the blade of one. The blood dripped into the pool and I thought nothing of it until the pool glowed.

It showed images of me when I was young with my parents. Everything from me first walking, my father taking me to the secret falls, my mother making me a dress, including both of their deaths. I watched transfixed as it showed everything that has happened to me up until now. I was upset by some of the images and was happy when they were over. I went to sheath my blade when the statues glowed.

I wasn't sure which one spoke, but it said, "We can make you strong. Help you forget all the pain you have been through. Restore the power your ancestors once did."

"NO! If I want to be stronger I will better myself. I don't need magic to do it." I was cautiously backing towards Mumm-ra's coffin, still on the lower platform though. They glowed again.

"You are better than what you have. You will be great one day. You must choose your paths wisely, tiger." And they stopped glowing and I was gripping my daggers so hard my hands were numb. I jumped and swung my blade around and sunk it into Mumm-ra's arm. He looked at me, no anger in his features as he pulled out the dagger and handed it to me.

"What happened my dear?" I had not realized how much time had passed, it has been hours at least, the afternoon sun dimming.

"The spirits, they spoke to me." I was still visibly shaken.

"What did they say?" He was worried.

"They offered me power, said my ancestors were really strong. Insisted on it after I said no."

"Why don't you go rest, you seem extremely upset." I nodded and before I left I turned to him.

"Your other generals," I didn't think they deserved the title, "are locked in the dungeon. You may wish to release them." He nodded and I went to my room locking the door and stripping down completely. I took a shower in the attached bathroom and went to bed, hoping my nerves would be less frayed. I slept uneasily, dreams plagued with those damn statues. I woke up a lot and knew it would be a long day, especially since I would be yelled at for not eating anything the previous day. I loved that my men cared about my well being though.

Exiting my room, I saw Varan and Tegu both standing guard outside. I nodded to them and they fell in behind me, following me to the mess hall. I got a good breakfast and talked to my men. "I am just going to observe today, I was pretty shaken up by what happened yesterday. Those statues spoke to me and I actually stabbed Mumm-ra I was so startled." They gaped at me and I nodded. I finished my meal slowly and they walked with me to the training area where I bristled.

Slythe, Addicus and Kaynar were all there, waiting for me. I glared and acknowledged them as respectfully as they deserved. "Can I help you generals, I don't normally see you down here?"

"We are here to pay you back with what you did to us." Addicus said to me. I smiled and looked to Kaynar.

"You want a repeat of the other day?"I smiled at him and he slightly flinched. Slythe knew I was in charge so they must think that the three of them were able to take me on.

I sighed deeply. "Okay, I will take on the three of you myself. If I win you will all acknowledge I am ranked above you and you will not question my orders ever. If I lose then you may be ranked above me." My men, all 35 of them, tried to protest and all I had to do was hold up a hand to silence them. They circled us though, and were all leering at my opponents.

The three discussed amongst themselves before agreeing. "First blood and your out," Slythe said.

"Any foul play and the side it occurred on automatically forfeits." I added. They nodded and before we started a voice spoke out.

"I will be the judge of the rules, my word goes," Achielles was admitted through all the spectators announcing this. We all nodded and bowed to our judge. I held my daggers in hand, Slythe had his battleaxe with lazer, Kaynar had his spear and Addicus his club. I thought through a strategy quickly. I planned to take out Slythe last, as he was the weakest opponent. Kaynar could fight longer distance with his spear than Addicus with his club, but Addicus was stronger and quicker. I decided to get behind them first and see which one was slower to react.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" The healer called out. I immediately rushed forward, jumping up, landed briefly on Slythe's head knocking his helmet down distracting him while I continued my momentum. Kaynar tried to hit me with his spear on Slythe's head, but ended up knocking down the lizard general. I smirked, and saw Addicus turning to face me. I immediately dashed forward and cut his arm. He growled lowly and Achielles said, "General Addicus; out!"

His teammates were surprised and moved so they were back to back. I smirked. 'Good, they're scared,' and I held my place ten feet away, on their side. They were arguing about which one would try and attack me. I took this moment to slowly move forward. They didn't notice until I was five feet away, just out of reach of both of their weapons. They noticed at the same time and both turned and lunged. I jumped up and as I went over their heads I scratched-with my claws-along both of their shoulders. I held my daggers at the ready until I saw red pooling on their bodies. I smiled as Achielles announced their fate. I walked over and held out my hand. They grudgingly accepted and announced their fealty to me, stating I was ranked above them. I nodded and let them get patched up.

"Men, commence your training, weaponless combat." I sat on the training bars and watched them move. I would have never imagined that lizards could move so-well the only way to describe their movements was cat-like. The other three generals stood below me now patched up.

I turned my eyes away from my men to show my distaste for the them. "Yes?"I asked raising my eyebrow.

Kaynar spoke, "We are impressed with your fighting. Both Addicus' and mine people are war-faring cultures. I have never seen anyone so strong."

"I was in the fighting rink for many years, you are the best opponent. You are the only one to have defeated me in single combat." I nodded accepting their praises, my eyes narrowed as I turned towards the now double-traitor to Mumm-ra.

"I apologize for betraying you. Though you no longer bear the proof of your physical rank above me, you have earned my loyalty." They all bowed to me.

"Since you have sworn your loyalty and fealty to me, if you betray it at any time you shall no longer be in your current state. I have read much, know how to make you wish you were dead and I will have you feel every ounce of pain possible until I decide to end your worthless lives." They were all stone-faced silent but nodded. I dismissed them to do what they wished.

I continued on watching my men train. I sensed a presense behind me and turned seeing a new lizard I have never seen before, but it wasn't like the others. I figured out why when it spoke, "Amura? Tegu said you wished to meet me."

"Kama, a pleasure." I jumped down from the training bars and offered her my hand. She took it and I looked her over, as she was doing to me. She was slimmer than the men, and taller too. Her chest was modest and her hips flared. She was a solid dark gray solid, eyes green. Her armor was a chest plate as well as a skirt, and she had a sniper rifle on her back with a pistol on her left thigh.

"So whose troop are are you in?"

"I was in one of the troops that was "freed" by the cats. I came back here as I have no family besides Tegu." I nodded and led her to the bench.

"You are the first female in the army I have seen. Are there others?"

"Not many. Most stay in our home villages and raise children. Tegu and I hadn't had time to start a family and I didn't want to leave him alone."

I smiled and asked her to my private rooms, where no one would hear our conversations. She followed and I asked her to sit. "Your commitment to Tegu is honorable. I once felt the same way for a man, a part of me may still, but I saw him kiss another. I cannot simply forget that. Especially with the stakes I was playing against."

"You are indeed a brave soul; I understand why your men are so loyal."

"Thank you," I was glowing with pride. After a few minutes I asked her something, "Since you don't have a contigent, would you like to join ours?"

She looked surprised, "Are you serious?"

"I am, I will clear it with Mumm-ra and train you as I trained my men. Think it over and let me know on the morrow."

She nodded as I showed her out of my room. I continued to read my book as I cleared my thoughts. I had fallen asleep with the book in my hands, being awoken by a knocking on my door.

I opened my door and was reaching for my dagger at the person there. "Relax, I want your help." I raised my eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. "When you fought against us, you fought better than any warrior I have seen. I would like to fight like that." I searched his face for any signs of deception.

"If you are sincere in your desire be in the training room with my men. Your late, you don't learn." He stuck out his hand.

"Thank you, General."

"You won't be thanking me if you do train with me, Kaynar."

He left, and I changed into sleeping clothes. As I pulled my hair out of its confinement, I became more aware of the weight that has become comfortable to wear around my neck. I pulled of the necklace eyeing the amber ring. I was thinking of destroying it, but instead put it in the bag of stuff I took from the palace, buried deep in my closet. He would need to apologize greatly to meb especially if he still claimed he loved me. I got into my bed, looking out to the moon, a comforting sight though it was currently a quarter showing. I fell asleep hoping that Kama would join me, and that I had time to train her.

A/N: Tygra has given Aumra presents in the past, but since this was a more extravegent affair I upped the birthday ante. But she was not ignored the six other years on her birthdays.


	8. Chapter 8

So this will be all Tygra's POV, it will be a lot of OOC since the episodes this chapter covers is a lot of Cheetara/Tygra shipping.

Also, side note on the ages...Amura joined the army at nine, Tygra was ten and Lion-o was six. The birthday in the previous chapter was when Amura turned sixteen, and she will be turning twenty two in the course of this story. Finding out after the first chapter their true ages it messed me up a bit on the storyline. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks!

In addition, this will probably be the shortest chapter ever for this story. I am going to have the "Native Son" chapter occur a while later than this one.

TYGRA's POV

I awoke as the rays of the sun shone in my face. I stretched feeling stiff from sleeping on the ground; but I needed to be away from my brother and Cheetara. I walked around the village stretching more, and ran into Anet.

"You seem upset," he stated looking at me.

"I am."

"You wish to talk about it?" His kind face was non-judgemental and he wouldn't remember it much anyway.

"You remember the she-tiger here yesterday?" He shook his head but I continued regardless. "We grew up together, and we found out after the fall of Thundera we were in love with one another. I let Cheetara kiss me, and I didn't push her away immediately. I can't help but think Amura knows about it somehow."

"Maybe you should meditate on it some?" He suggested.

"I don't know how to meditate," I tell him, slightly disappointed.

"I will show you, come to the circle with me." I follow him, and sit cross legged. "Good, now clear your mind, focusing only on what you want answers to. Breath in for inspiration and breath the distracting thoughts out." I nodded and took a deep breath in, focusing on Amura's beautiful face. Breathing out, I let it take Cheetara's image. In, Amura and I playing together in the palace. Out, my brother, Panthro, and the kittens. I continued like this until I heard the Thundertank open and Lion-o called for me. I took one more breath each way and then stood, walking to the tank. I thought I smelt her on the northerly wind. Turning, all that I saw were mountains and tall hills. The desert, in which Mumm-ra's lair was hid, miles beyond that.

Lion-o glared as he walked by me, not seeing my own glare at Cheetara, which she ducked her head for. 'Good, at least she knows my anger,' and I fell in as Lion-o asked the elephants for supplies, which they helped us load.

"Where are we heading next, my king?" Panthro asked.

"The book will tell us." Lion-o said, harsher than what he should have. "But first we need to get you fixed up.

Can you get us to the Berbil Village, they can help you out."

"I can direct us, but someone will drive. Tygra?" Panthro turned to me.

"Yea." I replied distantly, and would prefer to stew in my thoughts.

I buckled in and Panthro sat next to me, telling me how to properly drive his baby. I stayed on path and as we pulled into the village, the berbils came out happy. We helped Panthro into the infirmary/workshop. Robobill and Robobella promised to help him.

Outside, the kittens were playing on what they called hoverboards; gifts from the berbils. They were playing with them as Lion-o called me over to him, Cheetara was already there.

"We need to keep working on fighting Mumm-ra. I think we should go after his troops, have the lizards choose to desert."

"That will be a lot of work. We need to plan this out carefully though. We can't afford to get hurt." Cheetara said, I was happy she was at least trying to go with Lion-o, but that did not change my feelings of anger towards her. We gathered the kittens and went to Panthro with the idea, but needing to figure out a plan.

After a few hours, we figured out a plan that we had been using for a few days until the confrontation of Lion-o.

The kittens would hoverboard to a squad of lizards and lead them to where we had an ambush. Afterwards we

gave them a choice to go home or back to Mumm-ra. I got a new sniper rifle out of the deal at least. One day, I kept a hidden lizard from shooting Cheetara, and she thanked me. Even though I told her I wasn't interested she had still been too friendly. Lion-o was distant as we headed back to the village.

He went straight to the infirmary to update Panthro, while I went to a cliff overlooking the village. It wasn't the same as with Amura, but at least I was alone. I decided to try meditating again. I crossed my legs and took a deep breath in. Amura, looking at me from across a training field. Out-hiding in the mountains, waiting for the lizards. In-Amura sitting at my side at the celebration of Thundera's 900th anniversary, in a beautiful green dress that flowed around her beautifully. Out-the Thundertank with all of its armor and weapons. In-Amura in my arms dancing...I couldn't move on from there so I decided to focus on it.

FLASHBACK

All the nobles were here in the great hall, where our ancestors lined the walls in both statues and paintings. I sat at the long table with my father on my right, and Lion-o on his. Next to Lion-o was Jaga and on my left my best friend for over eight years now. She was the only way I survived most of these in all honesty. Yes I wanted to be a ruler, but as a ruler I would have a mate, to keep me amused and to entertain me after. I growled pleasurably at that thought, and waved it off when my father knocked my shoulder. Besides, with Lion-o being the next in line, I would not have to worry about it and could stay focused on my tactical training.

Amura was in a dark green dress that went over her left shoulder and hugged her body the whole way down to her ankles. She had new black coverings over her feet, and her hair was done elegantly by one of the maids in the palace, as well as her make up which I thought she looked better without.

I was in my ceremonial dress, a long sleeved blue top with gold trim and matching pants. My feet were wrapped in brown. Our meal was extravegant, and I saw that she was not used to this kind of indulgence. I smiled and tapped her leg with my own. She smiled weakly at me and went back to her plate, I not liking how uncomfortable she still felt at these events with me. There were a few members of the Royal Guard around, two for my father, brother and one other besides her for me; I knew she was the only defender I would ever need. I groaned lightly as my pants tightened at that.

I will happily admit I had strong feelings for my best friend. If she gave any indication she liked me I would pounce on the opportunity. She was of high enough birth that it would not be objected too, and we got along so well, but I don't want to jeopardize anything between us. I can still remember all the intimate things we have done together. The time we almost kissed was maybe the most vivid; I wanted to mark her as my own after that. Bruise her lips to show everyone that she was not available. The other time was on her sixteenth birthday, we spent the night together and it took everything I had to not hold her against me all night, and I was heartbroken when I awoke without her there.

END FLASHBACK

I was broken out of my amusing, and arousing, thoughts by the voice of the kittens calling up to me. "Hey Tygra!"

"Lion-o wants to plan our next attack!" Wilykat finished I waved saying I acknowedged the request of my brother and walked the long way down to give myself time to calm down. After seeing her pointing a gun at me last week and seeing her a while ago completely naked in that hot spring, I wanted to feel and see her more than ever under me. Especially knowing she loved me. I jogged the way to the hut we had been meeting in, nodding to everyone.

"Now that everyone is here," my brother glared at me, "I was hoping we could try and get two patrols tomorrow, one in the morning and one at night. There are sure to be many lizards still around." I decided to just go along with him, while Cheetara agreed and the kittens were just happy to be able to help. I asked to speak to Lion-o after the meeting, and took him to the edge of the village-opposite of where the kittens found me.

I took a deep breath and looked my brother in the eyes. "Lion-o, you are my brother and I know we have not always gotten along but please listen to me." His eyes didn't soften but he nodded. "I know you admire Cheetara, and I told her that she should pursue you! You have known how I felt about Amura for years, that is the only thing I have ever kept from her and now that she feels the same I want nothing more than to be with her."

"Then why did you let Cheetara kiss you," he asked, sounding like he at least believed my story.

I was embarassed to go on this train of thought, but continued. "Lion-o I know you are starting to get urges for being with someone. I feel that a lot stronger than you do. Cheetara is an unattached queen, and I just wanted to think it was Amura even though there scents are completely different. I wish she would stop coming after me, but I think you may want to back off for a bit as well. You may find someone better."

"Tygra, brother, I know how you feel about Amura, for me that was harmless flirting, but what Cheetara did to me-leading me on when she only had eyes for you. She said that all her actions were because Jaga asked her to watch over me. She cares not for me. We shall find more survivors on our quest and hopefully one of them shall be truly infatuated with me." I smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Best wishes, my king." He playfully swiped at me, but I was happy that I had my brother back on my side again. I rested under the stars again and was happy I was alone due to the dreams I had of Amura. She was in my room, in just the shirt I gave her after Lion-o had slashed her training clothes, it being tight around her chest and stomach, ending just past her hips. She walked towards me, lying in bed in just a loincloth. She smiled as she waked closer and crawled into bed next to me. I helped her under the blankets and pulled her close to me. I knew she wasn't real, never would she be this bold or open. I moved to kiss her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I woke up and saw Lion-o above me.

"Ready to move out?" He smiled kindly down at me and offered his hand.

"Yeah,"I grabbed it and got up, happy that the armor was so tight and covered my problem. We walked to the canyonlands and set up the trap, sending Wilykit and Wilykat out to find a troop.

We waited about an hour before seeing the kittens coming down the canyon. Lion-o moved to a prominent position and I set up my sniper rifle to be safe. The lizards surrendered and after carving the symbol in the bottom of the transporter we went to scout another area for our later ambush, before taking lunch. The ambush was planned for dark. While we were checking the surrondings, we saw lizards being recaptured by their own. I was slightly surprised that I hadn't seen Amura's troops in the area.

Lion-o wanted to help the lizards, but I tried to refute it. I didn't want us to gather more attention than we absolutely needed too. We ordered the kittens back to the village and Cheetara agreed with my decision, to my chagrin, to not help the lizards which caused Lion-o to run off.

Cheetara yelled after him, "Lion-o! Wait! We have to stick together."

He stopped his descent and glared at us, "You two stick together. I'll do this on my own," and continued running out. Cheetara turned to me, and we both sighed and nodded to one another.

He stood in front of the tank and drew his sword. Slythe said something to him which we were too far away to hear. Lion-o said something which ended with, "-forgot who your dealing with." The lizards between the two powers were very down.

"I haven't forgotten, just I find these cowards are worse than cats. What kind of soldier abandons their post? Luckily, Mumm-ra's new generals, Kaynar and Addicus found them before they got too far." This surprised me, not knowing what species they were. Pointing his arm up, two men-the new generals- were descending down the ridge. A Jackalman and an Ape.

My stupid brother decided to provoke them, "New generals Slythe? Does Mumm-ra think you can't handle the job? Amura seems to do it just fine!"

That seemed to strike a nerve. "They are only here to make an example of those who desert. And she is staying at the pyramid, with Lord Mumm-ra." My heart dropped.

The Jackalman added, "An example of an axe meeting a neck." Then he had this maniacal laugh.

The ape stepped forward and threatened, "The lizard army will learn there are consequences for betraying Mumm-ra."

"I can't let that happen."Lion-o tightened his grip on the sword.

"Quite noble; considering your the reason they are in this position," Slythe said before jumping from the transporter.

"Three against one, that's hardly fair." One said. Just then Cheetara shot something from her staff then asked if the two of us evened the odds, both of us on high pillars.

Chatising my brother, I asked, "Do you really think we would let you do this alone?" We both jumped down, I choose to go after the Jackalman, Kaynar. I cracked my whip and wrapped it around his axe. He overpowered me, pulling my favorite weapon away. He also managed to knock away my handgun.

I had turned invisible, "No fair! I can't see you!" I smiled, sneaking up behind him, "Guess it's a good thing I can smell ya." He laughs and punches me in the face. I stumble as he comes and punches me to the ground. He then ties me up with my own whip, I couldn't imagine how much more embarassing this could get. Until he threatened me.

Cheetara surrenders because of my predicament, which causes us to lose the battle. We are about to be killed when an explosion takes all of our attention, we see the Thundertank and run towards it. Panthro gives us a pep talk about the war not being over as we drive off.

We followed the book for a day and a half until it was pointing straight up at a cliff.

"Why does up always have to be so high?"I asked, half sarcastically.

"The book can be cryptic sometimes, maybe your missing the message."Cheetara said, being the cleric.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lion-o said, he agreed that he wouldn't be so upset over the whole thing, but I guess betrayal takes a long time to get over. I smiled softly when he said, "but I've learned my lesson." Lion-o wanted to go up there but we wanted to wait since it was so high and exposed. I hated his decisions sometimes, growling inwardly when he said again that I wasn't king.

I was the only one who would call him out. "Do you even know where you're going?" I asked about half way up the cliff, he just walked faster.

Panthro at least agreed with me, "Right into Mumm-ra's hands if you ask me. We are totally exposed to attack on this route." The kittens started complaining, and Cheetara wanted to turn back. Lion-o stared at us all intently before looking back ahead.

He was very hesitant, but said, "I think we should stop here for a quick rest."

The kittens were estatic seeing the candy fruit trees. I looked down on him as I passed.

I snatched the candy fruit he was reaching for, and said, "A king should never eat before his people." He got mad and started shaking the branches I was on, causing me to fall. "Or lose his temper." I added.

Lion-o thought we were all teaming up against him. Panthro was trying to tell him how he was making everything harder for himself. I added my agreement and then a rocket came at us.

"Ambush!" Lion-o yelled, but it was too late. We were being shelled. I was about to turn invisible when Addicus grabbed my whip, saying I wasn't going to turn invisible this time, then punched me, knocking me out. Next thing I remember is seeing Lion-o being pushed by Kaynar into the river and Slythe yelling at him saying that Lion-o still had the gauntlet.

I was beyond upset that my brother was dead, for all his faults, he was still my only family, even if we weren't related by blood. Then again, Amura wasn't either. Slythe ordered his lizards down to retrieve the guantlet, and I hoped they wouldn't be able too. I can't let all of our ancestors treasures be in the hands of evil. The army takes us with them, I notice that Kit stops occassionally to draw something on the rocks, claiming it is so Lion-o can find us; not accepting his death.

Kit greives on the transporter, and Kat and Cheetara try to help her. Cheetara says we need to get free before we mourn.

Upon my asking how we are supposed to get free, Panthro states I am now the king. This is not how I wanted it though. Another transporter comes up alongside us, stating that they couldn't find Lion-o or the guantlet. I was happy that they didn't get the weapon, but sad about Lion-o. We couldn't even give him a proper burial. "Mumm-ra will not be pleased."Slythe says, and I tense as Kaynar comes up to us.

"But surely these cute kittens will cheer them up!"

"If there is anything left of them,"Addicus states. I know they are scared.

"I can assure you Addicus, there won't be." Slythe says, hefting his weapon more. We all are looking at the three generals of Mumm-ra, wanting to help our friends.

Slythe comes up to me, "Yours will be the shortest and last reign of any king."

"I would rather die a king than live forever as a mindless lackey." Feeling sorry about Amura. I restated it, which caused me to get a blow from his axe.

"Well, at least you hit harder than the monkey,"I said, a plan coming to mind. Though I would be feeling it in the morning. I got thrown off the transporter by Addicus, who then followed and started punching me. I am surprised I didn't lose conciousness. Kaynar then joined in. At his declaration, I betrayed my plan of buying time, knowing that Kit and Kat could pick locks, growing up on the streets. Slythe orders the lizards to attack, but Cheetara takes care of them after freeing me. I then go and punch Slythe soundly in the jaw a few times.

When Addicus grabbed me I returned the hits I got from him earlier, but he got in one of his own. Slythe ordered a retreat, saying that they had the sword. I shot at them, knowing it wouldn't do any good. I claimed that we would get the sword back even if I won't be able to use it.

We travel behind the lizards, with Panthro leading the way as he has been to the pyramid before. We kept watch on a nearby sandune.

"Mumm-ra's temple." Cheetara stated in awe. "It's even scarier than I thought."

"I nearly died in that pit, thanks to Grune. And you sure you want me to get us in? Getting out was hard enough." Panthro checked that he wanted us to break in."

"I don't like it either General. But we have to get the Sword of Omens back."I explained, being the king for once.

Panthro started explaining about the air shaft on the north side. I looked it over, saying the guards had to be taken out first, which Panthro ran off to do. Cheetara asked how I was doing, and I explained to her that even though I was always telling my brother I should be king; this is not how I wanted it. I roped together a couple of guards while Cheetara knocked out others with her speed. Panthro piled them up, and got us in. After we were in the alarms sounded; I didn't know what to do.

Cheetara asked what to do, and I said to let me think.

A small part of me was hoping to see Amura, I quickly shook that out of my head as Kit said she would take care of the guards. She jumped out dancing and played her flute which put the guards temporarily fall asleep, I complimented her as we ran past and formed an idea in my mind. I knew we needed to get to the throne room, and the quickest way to do that was through the vents. We crawled through and saw Mumm-ra with priests chanting a spell over the sword, trying to extract the Eye of Thundera from the hilt. The other generals were surprisingly not there. We jumped out of the vent, me yelling our battlecall, "Thundercats, HO!" as we descended to the floor. Mumm-ra called out to keep us away from the sword, and we started fighting the lizard priests. As we were attacking, Mumm-ra attacked us all with purple lightning. I noticed a flash of white as I lost conciousness.

I awoke very sore in a jail cell. I felt like I was dragged down every street in Thundera. I got up slowly, looking at everyone else. Only I seemed to be sore, and it seemed Cheetara was still asleep from the hit, but surprisingly the kittens weren't. I rubbed my shoulder, noticing that we all had our weapons removed. When Cheetara woke up too, she was sore and said that Mumm-ra couldn't get the Eye of Thundera.

"I may not have agreed with Lion-o's decisions, but at least they always worked out." I said. Reflecting on everything. "I'm in charge and suddenly we are in here."

Kit's optimism was admirable, thinking Lion-o would rescue us. It just hadn't set in yet. Cheetara and I both tried to convince her of it, but she was solid.

Lion-o appeared about an hour later and got us out, all of us surprised. The kittens hugged him, and Panthro said he was happy to see him. We wanted to ask how it was possible, but he said we needed to get the sword first then he would explain. I acknowledged him with a title for the first time ever, and together went back to the throne room to get the sword. Panthro opened the doors using his robo arms and a bomb and we all went in straight to fight the lizard priests, while Lion-o went to Mumm-ra. I was happy yet reluctant to see Amura behind him. I quickly took out the priests I was fighting, and she approached me. She had her daggers out and smiled in an unamused manner. I was nervous, she had always been better than me, I took a deep breath as she twirled her daggers. I used my whip to keep her back. I thought it would work, but she jumped and threw a kick, getting my preferred weapon out of my hand again. I reluctantly drew my gun.. She threw her dagger, which knocked the gun from my hand and I was pinned facedown under her. I was actually scared when I felt her sharp dagger, a present from me, on my throat.

With what little breath I had, I asked, "Why are you trying so hard to defeat me?"

"Because when I make a promise to someone I keep it." She said in a voice harsher than she had ever used. She lowered the volume and added, still full of rage, "And if I love someone, I don't kiss another." Revelation ran through my body, I wanted to explain myself, but her weight was thrown off me when Lion-o reclaimed the

sword.

I wanted to help her, but duitfully ran out of the pyramid being followed by gun fire. Cheetara said that Lion-o had to explain.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." We were all confused. Then an image of Jaga appeared.

"Because he has paid the ultimate price."

The sun rose, "Sunrise. I guess it's time," Lion-o said.

The Jaga apparition talked to us all. "Time to use what you learned to lead your people to victory; as the reborn king of the Thundercats."

Lion-o asked it, "I can stay? How? The trials."

"The trials were designed to test more than just your skills. They were designed to test your heart. When you made the ultimate sacrifice to save your friends, you showed what it means to truly be a king." The apparition then disappeared and we were all questioning him. Lion-o promised to tell us. As he did, we travelled back to the Thundertank. I fell asleep and was raked with nightmares about how Amura was just out of my reach.

Sometimes in the arms of another cat, one I remembered was trying to hit on her at one of the events. He was a high ranking noble. He led her away from me to his table. I couldn't stop her. I woke up breathing hard and went to walk outside, trying to figure out a way to explain it to her about that kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

This one will be kind of a filler chapter, except towards the end. Fun twist in it. :-)

I happily walked to my troops the next morning looking forward to training Tegu's girlfriend as well as beating Kaynar on a regular basis; knowing that even though he admitted to wanting to learn more it would not happen. He was too proud and set in his ways. I smiled as I entered the cafeteria and all stood, saluting me. I waved away my troops' attention and sat with them to chat before training. Scowling upon not seeing Kaynar, I began thinking of ways to have him make it up. Eating my normal fare, knowing that eventually we will be sent out again. As I rose, 36 lizards followed suit, following me to the training area. Before me, they stood in their ranks, Kama at my side.

"I will personally be training Kama for the next few weeks, occasionally I will ask for help. If any other generals appear, send them my way. Work on ranged drills, go!" They separated and broke into groups. I led Kama to the opposite side of the area. We sat across from each other with our legs crossed.

"So, Kama, what has Tegu told you about our training? "

"Everything," she replied in amazement. I wasn't surprised, since being under Mumm-ra, I found out most every race besides cats had technology. Therfore the thought of training the more advanced races on the more primative ways of fighting was impressive.

"I'd like to test your combat skills first, then we can see how you are on other weapons." She nodded and we both stood, stretching out. We faced opposite one another In a combat ring and counted down together. She charged at me first, aiming for my chest with a clawed fist. Twisting away helped me miss that blow, but she followed up with a swing from her tail knocking me off balance for a minute. As I took a minute to regain my footing, I cursed my Goddess for their tails. She came at me again, aiming for my face. I blocked her punch and returned a kick to her torso. She stumbled back and took a knee. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. I immediately jumped and twisted around to see my would be attacker. Kaynar.

I snarled and barred my canines as I grabbed him around the back of the neck; using the help of gravity to pin him down. I growled in his ear, "You're late," and dug my claws in enough to show my displeasure.

He turned his head to look at me and cackled, "Some of us need our beauty rest."

"You are about thirty years too late," I cuffed his ears and got off him. He stood and looked down at me, him standing a good head taller than me. "I told you when we start, you weren't here so I shouldn't be helping you, however I will punish you." He looked me up and down and I saw his eyes glint evilly. "20 laps. Now."

He looked like he was about to object before putting down his spear and going to the outer edge of the training room and started jogging. I turned back to Kama who had taken a warrior's position-feet shoulder width apart and hands behind her back with her dominant hand holding the opposite wrist. I nodded at her in thanks and she went back to an attack stance. I copied her and she initiated again. She ran, dodging my swing to hit me with her tail, which grazed my arm. I was happy for my arm guard or else she would have left me with more than the bruise that wad forming. I kicked her shoulder and it propelled her forward. She stumbled and I attacked again-punching her shoulder to turn her. She tried to wrap her tail around my leg, I just barely jumped out of the way before she tightened it. I kicked her chest plate, a ringing tone sounded across the room, my claws scratching it. She back pedaled before falling, giving me time to get in and deliver a mock death blow. I pulled back and helped her up. We did another round then I called over Buffin and Tophy to test her.

After observing the matches I dismissed them and Kaynar came back to me. I nodded and started walking to the targets I had made for archery. I grabbed two bows and a quiver and let them start shooting, correcting them when needed. After lunch I gave them each a wood sword and had them follow my lead, Kama was slow but precise while Kaynar didn't care about his form and put a lot of power behind his blows, making them sloppy. This was the same for the next week, Kaynar showing up on time eventually but not learning much while Kama surpassed where the men were at during this point in their training.

After spending the past few days completely focused on training Kama, as well as threatening Kaynar on a regular basis; I was exhausted and wanted a break. I walked to my master`s throne room and kneeled before the casting pool, still spooked from when the statues spoke to me. I waited until Mumm-ra was finished with his spell and he acknowledged me.

"Amura, how may I help you today?"

"My Lord, if you see no need of my squad or myself, I was hoping I could have some time to myself to get out of the pyramid. I am not used to being cooped up for this amount of time."

He was silent, thinking over my request. "I can not think of any reason to keep this boon from you. The cats are far from the next stone, you may take up to a fortnight if you wish."

"Thank you my lord." I was truly thankful. He then walked next to me. He handed me a pouch which jingled.

"Consider this my appreciation for your hard work, you may take any transporter you wish. Enjoy yourself," and he turned to go back to his sarcophagus. I stood and walked back to my room to start packing. As I pulled out my pack I realized how few clothes I had. Two pairs of fighting clothes, a few loose shirts, two pairs of pants, two cloaks and a set of sleeping clothes. Mental of the others I had brought were worm down or destroyed by Grune's whipping. I would remedy that-for no reason I sadly realized. Going to bed, I would tell my men in the morning.

I woke up and dressed in one of my sets of training clothes and strapped on my weapons, leaving my armor in my locked room. My pack shouldered, I went to the cafeteria looking for my men, which unsurprisingly were the only ones there. They all stood as I entered, and I waved them down. I went up to Varan, Tegu and Kama who had fit in really well with the other men. They were surprised to see me with a pack and said so.

"Are we going on a mission?" Varan asked, alarm crossing his features as he was thinking he messed up on something.

"No, no nothing like that Varan. I am going on vacation for a few days, maybe up to a fortnight. You are in charge of the troops, I trust your decisions. Kama can join everyone else in training. "

"Thank you Amura. And excuse me for questioning you, but will you be safe by yourself?"

"I appreciate the concern, but I will be fine. No one except the remaining members of my race know I am aligned with Mumm-ra so I shan't receive any trouble, and I can defend myself. If I do come across them, I will send for you immediately."

The brown lizard before me nodded and saluted. I smiled and returned the gesture. I joined them for one last meal before I left for a vacation. They were wondering what I was going to do while I was gone. I was planning on taking a few days in a forest, being around nature then spend the rest of the time in a city, maybe get new clothes. They wished my safety and to have fun as I separated from them as they entered the training area and I continued to the basement where the transporters were. I didn't need a big one like the ones that my contingent arrived on, so I went further down the line. At the end were three that were for no more than four people. I jumped on one and put my pack and bow in the back, my daggers a constant comfort on my thighs. I decided to leave my pistol here, I didn't want to appear too heavily armed.

I drove across the desert, enjoying testing the speed of this smaller transporter, much faster than the larger one. I was also able to sit instead of standing the whole way. On the western edge, I followed a stream in through the forest until I reached the clearing that the stream came from. I stopped the transprorter and jumped off, walking to the mountain face. I was enjoying being in nature again; it had been too long. I stretched out and climbed up the cliff until I was about halfway, and looked at the view around me. It being the end of summer, it was still hot, but not terrible and the leaves were starting to lose their beautiful shades of green and turning into the warm autumnal hues that used to remind me of the one I loved. I wanted to get him out of my thoughts. He obviously cares not for me and I need to realize that and follow it. I will still help Lion-o get the throne, but I shan't serve them anymore.

I laid down on the warm stone and let the sun hit my pale fur and the breeze blew my lose hair around. I undid the holster from my waist and thighs, unbuckled the armor from my chest, and stripped down. I was out of view from any passerbys and wanted to enjoy this freedom to the fullest. I ran my fingers over the small scar on my coccyx. I could still remember as a cub, very young, having my tail. Before my third birthday, my parents had it removed to show my high rank among the other cats. I sighed, sometimes wishing I had it, but knew that I would never have been allowed in the Royal Guard or even in the upper courtyard with it as an adult.

I stayed at my perch until the sun's shadows started lengthening. I redressed and descended the cliff. I started walking into the woods and stopped occasionally sniffing the air, looking for food. My ears perked as I smelt a couple of feather rabbits on the wind. I jumped up the nearby tree and crawled along a branch until I saw the prey. There were three adults, and I decided I could take two for the time I would be staying in the woods. I moved to a crouch, so I could jump down and kill the two I wanted with my claws. I took a deep breath and jumped down, the 25 foot height not harming me at all as I ended two lives with my claws, watching the third flee to the safety of its' home. I cleaned them, and took the hides and meat back to where I was going to stay for my vacation. I put them on a cleared patch of ground as I gathered wood for a fire. I started it quickly and put them on a few flat stones to cook them as I went to gather the bread and vegetables I took from the kitchen. I cut some lettuce off and grabbed a small roll and returned to the fire, enjoying the warmth. I would let it die overnight, and sleep in the transporter on a pelt I brought along. It was more of a comfort thing; always having something covering myself.

The pungent smell of wild game was great and tasted even better. After wrapping the extra meat in some paper, I went to the back seat of the transporter and laid down, wrapping the warm fur after me. Looking up at the night sky with all those stars showing brought back memories; those memories appeared in my dreams as I drifted off to sleep.

DREAM FLASHBACK

My father and I were taking a secret trip camping up by the waterfall, we waited until dark and with us each having a pack, hugged my mother good bye and followed my father through the streets. Once arriving at the cliff we walked up the hill and enjoyed the silence of the night. We each laid out our sleeping hides and furs that my father had killed. Taking drinks from the pool, my father picked me up and twirled me around. He tossed me in the air and caught me before setting me on the ground. I walked over to the hides and laid down looking at the twinkling stars, few of which I knew the names of. After a while I sat up and looked over at my father.

"Daddy, why are we the only white tigers in Thundera?"

He took a deep breath before looking at me. "Sweetheart, you are a great example of our ancestors proud lineage, and if they saw you they would love you. But there are not a lot of us. Your mother and I were lucky to find each other. We don't mix well with the other Thunderans, and no one knows where the orange tiger clan lives. Just know you are special and don't let anyone tell you or treat you differently."

"Yes Daddy."After a short silence he brightly said, "Want to learn some more stars?" I nodded enthusiastically and flipped onto my back. He pointed towards the southern sky and pointed at a cluster of eight stars in a elliptical pattern and said, "That is the leaf. It made the shape of all the other leaves." Then he went to the east a bit towards a large diamond with a few extra stars around it. "That is called the strider. A legendary warrior's beast fell in battle and he asked the Gods to immortalize him." He continued pointing out stars as I fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK/WAKE UP

I heard a stick breaking in the woods and my eyes shot open, my hand discreetly moving to the dagger at my side. I looked around the clearing and I saw a family of long eared rabeer. They walked to the lake and took turns drinking while the others kept look out-almost as if they knew there was a predator nearby. They walked cautiously around my my transporter, sniffing it. I just watched-I had killed what I needed to eat until I moved on. The next few days were much the same; relaxing, training lightly, and thinking about the future of me and my troops and how I would help the other cats without betraying Mumm-ra who had done so much for me. My thoughts kept wandering on that-he protected me from Grune, he healed me and took me in, gave me command. If I was not a part of the Royal Guard, promising my life to protect the Royal family-now Lion-o first then Tygra, I would care not for the cats who I owed nothing too. My parents were gone, as were my friends in the guard. Only ones I knew were the ones causing me this dilema. Mumm-ra didn't deserve this betrayal; I felt guilty but I made my promise to the cats before Mumm-ra and I promised to follow it until my death or the loss of the Royal family.

When I realized my food had depleted from my first hunt, I packed up my gear and got back on the transporter. It was after my morning meal and I pulled out the map that I brought with me. I found where I was, the stream that led from this lake and looked for the nearest good sized city-ones that would most likely have lodging. It would be over half a days' ride, even at full speed. There was a mountain about another half-day's drive further north of the city. I decided to go back to the desert and head north until I needed to continue westward. I looked around bidding a silent farewell to this paradise I had found. I would go top speed once I reached the sandy expanse and enjoy the feeling letting my hair fly behind me.

When I got to the edge of the forest I continued for another few minutes before turning to a more westerly direction. The trip was about a third of the way over; and I still didn't know what city I was going to. I stopped when my stomach started to growl, eating the last of the bread I packed and some berries I found in the woods. Stretching out I climbed back on the transporter, firing up the unique engine.

As much as I enjoyed nature, being around people besides my men would be a nice change. I was starting to see the towers of bigger building and as I crested a hill I noticed a giant collesium in the middle and I remembered Slythe saying he "rescued" Kaynar from dungeons underneath a collesium in Dog City. I thought cynically about a cat staying there. I pulled into the city, significantly slowing. I stopped a nearby woman asking where I could find lodging as politely as I could.

She gave me the names of a few places and I noted my thanks to her. She nodded and continued on her way. I pulled out the bag of coins Mumm-ra gave me and noticed that it contained over fifty gold culens-the most valuable currency now that the cats' coin was worthless. I went to the most expensive hotel and asked for a room. The clerk nodded and gave me a key with the number 1137 on it. He assured me my transporter would be safe in their garage and I went up to my room with all my belongings. I opened the room and it smelled of cinammon-one of my favorite scents. I put my stuff away and went to examine more of the room. It had a king sized four poster bed, two dressers, a closet, a radio, and a balcony that looked over the collesium. In the bathroom it had a imbedded tub and a high showerhead. I growled appreciatively and changed into the one set of formal clothing I had-the only clean ones-to get the rest washed. The hotel would cost me four gold culens for the rest of my stay of ten days so I could spend freely.

In the full length mirror I looked at myself. I had my hair in a plait down my back, the dark blue shirt I had was revealing with a low cut and crossed back, but had long sleeves. My skirt was black and ended at my knees. I bagged my clothes and took them down to the front desk, asking for them to be laundered with an offer of a silver culen. The clerk was stumbling over his words in his haste to help me. I smiled and asked him where I could go to buy new clothes. He gave me a list of places and I smiled and thanked him. I decided to walk around until I saw one of these places. I was walking about ten minutes when I found a shop. The Cloud's Coat. I went in and it was a brightly lit store with maniquins and racks everywhere. I walked over to one rack that had blouses and pulled out a red one, holding it up to my torso. A woman interupted my thoughts, "That color is gorgeous on you."

I turned acknowldeging her, seeing that she was a collie. I smiled and thanked her, asking for her name. "I am Skye, do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, a lot actually. I am looking for a new wardrobe, classy clothes down to sleep wear."

"You want it all today?" She asked, looking at her watch.

"Oh no!" I laughed. "I have over a week."

She laughed in relief. "Oh good. How about you come in tomorrow afternoon and I will have a selection for you to go through? Let me get your measurement?" I nodded and she led me to a private room. She pulled out a tape measure and started measuring me, height, waist, chest, arms. She started asking me color preferences. I listed off the colors I wanted. After she finished, she asked if I wanted any other colors. I said I was good, and gave her my name and said that I would see her tomorrow.

I left and walked around some more, until I passed a restaurant. It was getting late and I was hungry. I entered and was surprised by the elegance of the place. It was softly lit and had candles on the tables and chandeliers added to the feel. I could tell that this would be great food. A perky young terrier greated me and seated me at a small table. I thanked her and looked over the menu until my server appeared.

He introduced himself as Shep, a German Shepard Dog and asked what he could get me to drink. I asked for their wIne menu, which he proferred and I looked it over. I asked for a bottle of the riesling and he nodded while I continued looking over the menu. By the time he came back, I had decided on the pasta with beschumel and chicken with fresh vegetables. He nodded and asked if I would like a salad to start the meal with. I nodded and he left after pouring me a glass of wine. I took a sip and looked around the restaurant. There were a lot of couples and I felt a twinge of loneliness, which I vowed to get over. I ate my salad when he brought it back and was pensive throughout my dinner. Towards the end of my meal I asked what there was to do in town. He listed off a few things but at the end mentioned, "The collesium is the best thing though. I can't remember the last time Pumyra lost." I perked up at the mention of her name.

"Pumyra did you say?"

"Ya, do you know her?" I smiled wanely.

"You could say that. Any way I could meet her?"

"Probably not hun. She is a prisoner after all. Almost as her hundreth win-then she gets her freedom back."

"Thank you, but if I wanted too-who could I talk to?"

"Dobo. He is the Pit Master." I nodded and he walked away. I finished my meal and got a dessert to go. The bill was eight sapas-the Dog City currency- which was one silver and one bronze culen. I left a single gold culen on the table and walked towards the door. I smiled at the excited yip from Shep as he saw the coin. I walked to the hotel and went up to my room. I took a hot bath, using the hotel's scents until I bought my own. I dried off and went to bed naked as I didn't have any sleeping clothes right now.

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining in the room, making it later than what I normally woke. I slipped out of the soft bed and pulled on a robe, wondering if my clothes were finished being washed as I didn't want to wear the same clothes from yesterday. I called down for room service and would ask when they came up about my clothes. I answered the door to a young hound and asked him about the status of my clothes. He said he would check and I thanked him as I ate my breakfast; eggs, toast, and sausage.

About half hour later there was a knock on my door and I answered, smiling when the same hound had my clothes. I thanked him again and gave him two sapas as a tip as well as the tray back. I dressed in my brown leather pants and a white loose shirt over my underclothes and tied back my hair with a piece of leather. I left the hotel around nine thirty and walked around the city. I passed by a small bakery and because of the enamoring scents of the bread, I almost missed the much subtler scents of lavendar and vanilla. I stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the smell. Ah, there. Away from the main street a bit was a shop called Scentsational. I walked over to it and entered the door. The scents enveloped me and I inhaled deeply. I looked to the walls looking at the different soaps. Vanilla, cocoa, honey, lavender, lemon and many more. After walking around a little bit an elderly collie came up to me.

"May I help you dear?"

"Yes, I need soap, shampoo and conditioner."

She nodded and sniffed me. "You like vanilla, cinammon and honey?" She asked.

I smiled and affirmed her guess. She pulled me around the store putting bottles and bars in a basket as we went. In the back she explained what she was going to do. "So in these bottles are the bases for everything, and in these are the scents you like. I will combine them in a favorable array. Would you like to stick around or swing back by?"

"I will swing by later, thank you." She agreed and I paid her the three sapas for everything before returning to the sunlight. From there I walked to the collesium to see what the hype was about. I entered the passageway and walked in to the arena, going up to the wall before stopping and taking in the grandeur. The sand floor in front of me was a 20 yard circle, completely smooth and clear of any gore...though I strongly believe that was more often than not, untrue. Raising all around me were bench seats and opposite of me, towards the cap of the collesium was a box with a grand chair in it. It is where I guessed the pit master would be seated.

I admired the arena for a few minutes before leaving, knowing that it was approaching noon, when I had me appointment at The Cloud's Coat. I found Skye, who led me to the left side of the store where there were private booths. I raised an eyebrow at the amount of clothes she had out and she looked down sheepishly. There were two piles of clothes each going to my knee in height. She led me to one door, and inside I saw some clothes hanging up.

"I decided start with something for you to sleep in, that way even if you don't find anything else you like you can have some nice sleeping ware."

"Thanks, I was missing some last night."I laughed a short while and she joined me. I slipped inside the changing room and pulled out a nightgown that had thin straps and went to my mid-thigh. It was a dark red in color and had black lace over the chest. I liked how it fit and put it in one pile to keep. The next item was a light blue pair of pants and a white shirt. I disliked this because it showed too much skin-my whole stomach and a decent portion of my chest. I disgarded this one and went through several more before I found a pair of black pants that went to my ankles and a silver top that was long sleeved even though it was a low v-neck. I kept this one as well, and one more before opening the door.

She asked which ones I liked and I showed her the smaller pile which she took out and placed by the counter before taking the unwanted items to another rack. I smiled, "What's next?"

She looked over the two piles and then held up a dress. "Formal wear?" I nodded and she picked up about a dozen hangers, putting them in the changing room before stepping out and allowing me to go in. "I want to see these!" she exclaimed as I closed the door. I laughed and pulled on the first one-which I had already decided against as it was white and in the ballroom style. Sweetheart neckline, close bodice and then a poofy skirt. There were silver embellishments and as I clipped the top of the zipper I stepped out. She turned and her excited expression immediately soured at seeing how I looked.

"Gee, thanks."I said full or sarcasm. She tried apologizing but I waved it away. We both just shook our heads and I went back inside. I loved the dresses I had back home, for the balls and festivals I used to attend, but that was a different life. The next one was a lot more appealing before I even put it on, with a halter top and an A-line frame it was silver in color and went all the way to the floor. I went out and spun, and she nodded. The next one was a strapless light blue dress that had a slit up the leg. It wasn't horrible but not amazing either. I chose one last dress before moving on to training clothes-white one shouldered dress which darkened to a caramel color as it past my knees.

Training and fighting clothes were much simpler- I chose close fitting shorts and pants in either brown or black, with many tight tops in a variety of colors. After, I got some blouses and skirts for casual clothes. I picked out a bathing suit that was flowing over the chest with straps and a pair of ribbons keeping up the bottoms. I was about to leave the changing room when she said, "Wait! I have one more thing for you."

I opened the door a bit and blindly reached for it. I liked the feel of the silk over my fur and turned to look at it. Upon seeing the color I dropped it immediately, disgusted. It was the same color as HIS eyes. I called back out to her that I wasn't interested in the dress and finished dressing. I gave her the dress and kept my eyes adverted. She took it and noticed I was upset.

"What's wrong? I thought you would look good in this, didn't mean to upset you."

"It isn't you Skye. Just," I took a big shaking breath, "it is a part of my past I wish to forget."

She nodded and threw it behind her shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I will listen." I looked at her young face, probably never having left the city, never faced the hardships I have.

"How about you meet me at my hotel when you get off and we will talk about it over some take out." She nodded. I had grown to trust the collie, and figured if not I would never see her again when I left. I asked them to have the stuff delivered and bade her farewell. I went back to the scents shop as I walked back to the hotel and picked up my order. I went to the bakery next store and bought some rolls and cookies before gratefully reurning to my hotel room so I could rest.

I opened the door and stretched as I walked into the bathroom, putting the soap and shampoo on the bathtub before walking to the main part of the room. I put the bag from the bakery on the counter and decided to stretch since I couldn't do a full workout here. I started moving through a routine, starting with my head and working down to my feet. I was enjoying the burn when I heard a knock on my door. I finished my count on this stretch before walking to the door. It was the manager with all the clothes I bought on a trolley. I stepped aside and asked him to put them on the couch, tipping him two bronze sapas as he left. I finished the series of stretches and drank some water before walking to the couch. I knew that all the clothes wouldn't fit in my backpack; but I had a trunk at the Black Pyramid, and did not want to buy another. I would work on that later. And relax for the rest of today. I grabbed a glass of wine and a cookie from the bag and went to sit on the balcony. I heard music being played and realized it came from the collesium. I wondered if there was a match today, and figured there would be much more excitement if that was the case.

I lost track of time as I sat out there in the sun looking over the city, and was woken from my daydreams by another knock at the door. I stood, stumbling lightly and walked to the door, opening it to see Skye in a short, dark blue dress and invited her in. The music was still coming from the stadium, so after talking to her for a bit I asked her about it.

"Oh, that. They are marching the potential opponents to go up against Pumyra tomorrow. The top few choices will spar lightly to decide the-winner I guess-to go against her."

"So the match is tomorrow?" She nodded and sat on the bed. "I definitely want to check it out. Need any tickets to get in?"

"No. Just make sure you show up early to get good seats. And be excited." She laughed and then walked to the balcony, taking in the view of the city. I walked next to her and offered her a glass of wine. She accepted and I asked where she lived.

"About a mile down that way, middle class housing." I nodded and we enjoyed the silence before my stomach growled. We both loooked at it, then each other and laughed.

"What is there for take out?" I asked, confused. She thought it over for a minute before listing off a couple places. "What is the noodle place?" I was intrigued.

"You can choose which kind of noodles you want, sauce, meat and vegetables. It's really good."

"Let's do that! How far of a walk is it?"

"Well never walked from here,"she looked around some, "maybe ten minutes." I nodded and made sure my foot wraps were tight as we headed towards the door. "You are going out like that? I feel over dressed now." She mock pouted and I looked over my attire again. White blouse and brown pants. I gestured to the couch and she pulled out a black dress I got-it only had one sleeve and was very tight going to my knees with lace detailing over the black fabric. I sighed and held out my hand for it, going to the bathroom to change. My breast bindings were white, and for a minute I was afraid it would show through the black dress, but luckily it didn't. I undid the leather cord holding back my striped hair and quickly finger-combed it before leaving the bathroom. She nodded as we left and I let her tell me where to go, not worrying about getting attacked.

Walking in the to the small store, I was hit with the smells of peppers and onions. She showed me the menu, and let me look it over as she waited in line. I joined her after choosing what I wanted and ordered. It didn't take long for the food to be ready and we walked back to my room. We sat on the balcony and talked while eating. After the sun had been set for a few hours and she said she needed to get home, her boyfriend would start to worry. I nodded and thanked her again, showing her to the door. I changed into my blue shirt and sleeping pants that I bought and went to the bed, having a fulfiilled day.

The next morning I awoke and could feel the excitement in the air. It was fight day. I wanted to see this Pumyra, who I had never met in Thundera, and who held such favor with Mumm-ra. I ate the rolls I bought from the bakery and took a shower using the new scents I bought, dressing nicely in a dark green shirt and a black skirt and walked out of my room, heading towards the collesium. I was about to enter through another doorway than last time when I stopped, something catching on the air. I lifted my nose and pulled back my lips slightly to get a better tell of what and where the scent was coming from. I followed it to the left of the archway. About half a dozen yards down there was a smaller doorway, which had a few torches on the wall and headed downhill. I took another deep inhale making sure this is where the familiar scent was coming from.

I looked around and made sure no one was watching, and wishing at the same time I had a weapon on me. I could defend myself without one, but the weight was a comfort to me. I took a deep breath and descended into the earth. After a few minutes the passage widened and I gasped. All around were cells, filled. Some had lizards, some had birds, a few had dogs, and then even more species. But there, the second cell on the right, is the one that drew me here. I went up to the bars and looked in, ignoring all the cat calls. There, covered in dirt and mud and more malnourished then I have ever seen him was my old friend from the Royal Guard. There, in the muted light from the torches, was Bobcan. He was leaning against the back wall, and the tawny color of his fur was unkept the dark spot fading into the mud that covered him. I barely saw any of the white on his legs, but what I saw was bloodied. I rested my head against the bars, feeling the tears raising in my eyes. I whisper his name and his head rolls slowly.

"Who is there to mock me now?" his voice, no longer its full timber was now hoarse.

"Bobcan, it's me. Amura." I say softly, knowing his tufted ears would hear.

He scoffs. "No one survived that attack, unless they were taken a slave."

My heart felt constricted at his answer before a burst of anger coursed through me. "What happened to you? Whenever we used to joke about being taken captive, you would always say you would not rest until they all were dead. Now you are a mess and not even trying to escape." I was beathing heavily at this point and my voice raised.

"Only three people ever knew that." He gathered himself and stood, keeping his head down as he walked to the bars. "Of those three I know one is dead and another is miles from here." I could hear his deep inhale as he prepared himself. He kept his eyes closed as he looked up, and then the yellow- green eyes hit my forest green ones and he back pedaled a few steps before blinking a few times and slowly walked forawrd again.

"Amura. It cannot be," he reached out a hand to the bars. I put my hand against his, feeling how cold he was.

"Bobcan, you have known me since I was 14. You have watched me grow from a teenager to adult. You know my voice- all the joking and drills we went through together. If nothing else, you know my scent is the same, despite how different everything else has changed. "

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. After a few seconds a look of realization came across his face. His eyes open slowly and he wrapped his fingers around mine. "Amura, how?"

"It is a very long story, but I don't want to tell you here. I will get you out of here. I promise." He smiled and thanked me, squeezing my hand.

"I will see you tomorrow. I don't care what it takes; I promise I will do whatever in my power to get you out of here."

I saw the water gathering in his eyes, his untold gratitude. I bit my lower lip and lowered my hand, slowly backing away. I sneaked out of the tunnel and joined the throngs entering the main part of the collesium. I was tossed around a bit by the crowd before landing in a seat. The first one in the arena was a species I was unfamiliar with; the head was boomerang shaped and he was slate colored, his skin like armor. In hand he held a scythe on a long chain. Even though I could tell he was battle worn, having many healed over scars, he seemed nervous about his fight against Pumyra, who I was excited to see fight.

In the box I noticed yesterday was a tall, well muscled male dog with spiked shoulder guards. Dobo. I needed to talk to him even more now.

"Thank you all for coming today. Today the opponent, all the way from the southern sea is Salik facing against the champion Pumyra!" The cheers around me were deafening as the queen that Mumm-ra showed me stepped into the arena. Prisoner she may be, but she was in immensely better shape than Bobcan. I watched her nimbly dodge all the attacks before shooting her wrist bow, injuring his shoulder before pulling his weapon from his hands and using it to finish him. The whole fight lasted less than five minutes and I was impressed. Before the crowd started moving I snuck around to head up to where the Pit Master rested. I was stopped by a pair of guards and was questioned.

"Who are you and why do you wish to see the Pit Master?" One asked.

I kept my voice level add I responded, "I have heard great things of th he Pit Master and wished to speak to him, if he would grant me an audience."

At that moment he emerged and eyed me. I met his gaze and he nodded for me to join him. The guards held back the red curtain and I got a birds eye view of the now mostly deserted coliseum. He offered me a chair and a glass of wine. "I am at a disadvantage young'un, you know my name but I don't know yours."

I offered my hand and he took it kissing the air above the knuckles. "Amura is what I am called." He nodded and took a minute before asking what I wanted. "Though I have heard about your feats, that is not why I came here. Originally I wanted an audience with the champion Pumyra, though that also had changed."

I took a deep breath and he gestured for me to continue. "I will admit I trespassed earlier. I was about to enter the coliseum when I caught a scent." Here I tapped my nose. He smiled, "I went into a tunnel that led to cells. There I saw one I recognized."

He responded here, "The Thunderean Tom." It was my turn to nod. We were both silent. "What is it you would like?" he was amiable, but I saw the hard glint in his eyes.

"I would like to negotiate his freedom." The Pit Master was pensive for a while, swirling his wine and looking at me.

"He may go free, on one condition." I figured as much and nodded. "It has been a long time since I was in the arena, and even longer since I was up against a cat. You defeat me in a non death match and he will go with you. Do you accept my terms?"

I thought it over, knowing that this decision would mean a lot. "If I were to be non victorious?"

"You stay here for your 100 victories before you are released." Another minute or so and I held out my hand. He took it and we shook soundly, solidify our deal. "Tomorrow at sunset, we will fight." I agreed, turning to leave.

"Dobo, who was the last cat you fought?"

"My former battle partner, Panthro." I nodded and let going to my room to prepare for tomorrow.

So, this was going to end with her entering the tunnel, but it flowed well. Ley me know what you think?


End file.
